Lo que el destino depara (secuela de El elixir de la juventud eterna)
by PFernando
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, ahora Akane y Ranma conocen plenamente lo que siente el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, el destino los pondrá a prueba nuevament ya que un villano pretende acabar con todo lo q conocen, incluido su amor. En medio de eso, el secreto de P-chan se revela, abriendo una enorme brecha entre ellos. Podrá triunfar su amor? O el destino conseguirá separarlos para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Saludos cordiales! Y gracias por pasar a leer la secuela de **El elixir de la Juventud Eterna.**

Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:

**1) **Si todavía no han leído **El elixir de la juventud eterna**, este es un buen momento para hacerlo, ya que **Lo que el destino depara** es la secuela o la continuación de El elixir de la juventud eterna. Si desean pasar a leerlo, por favor búsquenlo en mi perfil. Les aseguro que no será una pérdida de tiempo. Ciertamente, ese fic no tiene mucho romance, pero si es bastante dramático y tiene algunas escenas de acción. En esta secuela, en cambio, les prometo mucho más romance, celos, peleas y mucha emoción.

**2)** A diferencia del fic anterior, esta vez decidí no colocar títulos como **flashback- fin flashback, **para que no rompan o interfieran con el hilo de la lectura.

En su lugar he optado por poner de la siguiente forma (creo que causa menor impacto visual):

**&— — — — — — —**

Hechos pasados, o recuerdos de los personajes

**— — — — — — —&**

Bueno... sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:** (Capítulo piloto)

Por las calles de Tokyo, se observa mucho movimiento. Es muy temprano en la mañana, y la gente acude a sus diferentes ocupaciones. Akane y Ranma no son la excepción y van rumbo al lugar donde estudian.

La confusión se ha disipado y ya no hay nada que perturbe su relación, salvo las típicas peleas que suelen darse en las parejas, nada fuera de lo común. Akane está segura de que está enamorada de Ranma, y para él ella es la única. Actualmente asisten a la universidad, donde han hecho nuevos amigos, y por supuesto, nuevos rivales.

Ambos iban conversando mientras caminaban el último tramo hacia la universidad:

— Casi no dormí por terminar ese informe — dijo Ranma bostezando, y estirándose un poco, para tratar de apartar la pereza y el sueño debido a la mala noche.

— Siiii... a mi también me dejaron mucha tarea — se quejó Akane.

— Esto de atender el dojo y estudiar, se está volviendo muy pesado, casi no nos queda tiempo libre — concluyó Ranma.

— Tienes razón, por eso es que hace ya tiempo que no salimos juntos... solo los dos — dijo Akane.

— Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos? — preguntó el chico.

—La última vez? —preguntó Akane mientras se sonrojaba, y luego agregó — solo en eso piensas! verdad?! Eres un pervertido!

—Oye... por qué me insultas?! — protestó Ranma un tanto molesto por el repentino cambio de su prometida.

Akane contestó —idiota... y todavía preguntas por qué?!

Ranma no entendía nada, pero luego de repasar un par de veces lo último que dijo antes de que su novia se molestara: "la última vez que lo hicimos" se dio cuenta de cómo ella pudo haber interpretado aquella frase.

Su rostro se tiñó de un leve sonrojo y de inmediato lo aclaró:

— Tonta! Yo hablaba de cuando fue la última vez que hicimos un viaje juntos!...dices que soy un pervertido, pero de los dos, tú eres la pervertida.

— Hump...no trates de cambiarlo a tu favor —replicó Akane apartando la mirada —y mejor será que nos apuremos, no quiero llegar tarde

Esto último, lo usó como pretexto para terminar aquella conversación pues tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar con calma. De inmediato la chica apresuró el paso.

— Oye Akane espérame! — pidió Ranma.

El chico la siguió por un rato, pero de repente, algo llamó su atención y se detuvo.

—Mira Akane! — gritó Ranma. Una vez que la chica le regresó a ver, él señaló una columna de humo que venía de un sitio a tan solo dos calles de donde estaban.

Sin pensarlo Ranma se dirigió hacia allá, llevado por la curiosidad. Lo mismo pasó con Akane.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a varias personas formando un semicírculo en el lugar del incidente. También estaban presentes algunos policías y bomberos Estos últimos trataban de controlar el fuego. Dos ambulancias con las sirenas encendidas salían de allí llevando a los heridos.

—Hola — saludó Yaeko, una compañera de clase de Akane — vaya forma de empezar el día.

—Sabes que ocurrió? — consultó Akane.

—Hace tan solo unos minutos algo estalló frente a este restaurante, destruyendo gran parte del local... por suerte, como es muy temprano, no había nadie allí dentro, pero quienes en ese momento pasaban por aquí, fueron alcanzados por la explosión. Al parecer hay varios heridos y creo que dos muertos...Además... hay algo muy interesante aquí — aseguró Yaeko mientras señalaba un sitio en el suelo — lo ven?... el mismo cráter que en las anteriores explosiones!

— Es cierto — confirmó Akane bastante intrigada, pues aquel cráter también había aparecido hace tres días, en los sitios donde ocurrieron otras dos explosiones hasta ahora inexplicables.

—Bien! se acabó! No hay nada que ver aquí! Continúen su camino y no entorpezcan nuestra labor — anunció un oficial de policía.

La gente empezó a dispersarse; Ambas chicas hicieron lo mismo, excepto Ranma, quien aún seguía de pie, inmóvil, mirando fijamente el lugar del siniestro.

—Ya Ranma vámonos — le dijo Akane, pero el ni siquiera la regresó a ver.

—Parece que quedó muy impactado — comentó Yaeko. Akane no comprendía que pasaba con su novio, pues el no era fácil de impresionar, así que se acercó para ver que le ocurría. Al hacerlo notó algo diferente en su mirada, como si algo lo inquietara:

—Sucede algo, Ranma?

—Eh? No... no, nada — respondío el chico, aunque no sonó muy convencido de lo que decía. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, pero nuevamente se detuvo para echarle un último vistazo al lugar.

—Jóvenes, retírense por favor! — les pidió uno de los bomberos — este sitio aún puede ser peligroso.

—Si, perdone ya nos estábamos retirando — se disculpó Yaeko.

De inmediato retomaron el camino a la universidad; tan solo estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella, por lo que no tuvieron que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras, en un lugar desconocido y bastante alejado de allí, el sol terminaba de retirarse y la noche se hacía presente, cubriendo entre las sombras una ancha e impenetrable frontera de selvas; junto a ésta, una gran montaña cerca de la cual pasa un lago que avanza en dirección sur unos 2 kilómetros hasta una alta llanura. En el interior de aquella montaña, se encuentra una imponente fortaleza cuidadosamente construida. En ella, un par de hombres bebían con tranquilidad. Se trataba de Ryoga y de Hiroshi.

Pero Ryoga no vestía como acostumbraba. Ahora que había alguien en su cuerpo, controlándolo, su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones de color azul y un abrigo largo también azul, pero de un tono más obscuro que el de los pantalones.

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, hasta que la voz de uno de ellos rompió la quietud:

—Prepárate Hiroshi, es momento de ir por Ranma.

—Señor Itami, con todo respeto, pero el cuerpo en el que ahora está usted, el de Ryoga, no es suficiente? en verdad es necesario hacer eso?

—Cuantas veces debo repetirlo? Con este cuerpo, solo puedo usar el 60% de mi poder, además voy por lo que es mío... Para que lo entiendas mejor, voy a contarte lo que sucedió justo aquí.

—En éste sitio?— preguntó Hiroshi, mostrando gran interés.

—Si, hace 3000 años, los que yo creía que eran mis camaradas, decidieron traicionarme y me quitaron algo que me fue dado cuando apenas era un bebé: el poder para invocar a los 6 espíritus elementales.

—Qué es eso de los 6 espíritus?

—Son los espíritus del agua, el fuego, el aire, la tierra, el sol y la luna, aquel que sea capaz de llamarlos y usarlos correctamente, podrá hacer cosas más allá de lo imposible...cosas que escapan incluso a la imaginación. Y Yo... yo era el único que tenía el poder para invocarlos, pero por desgracia, me quitaron ese poder..

Aquel suceso Itami lo tenía muy presente en la memoria, por lo que recordaba lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles, como si fuese un hecho reciente.

**&— — — — — — —**

—Un ejército de cerca de veinte mil hombres, todos ellos muy bien armados y en guardia, rodeaban a una sola persona.

Un par de metros delante de aquel batallón, se encontraban un grupo de 10 guerreros, que resaltaban de el resto, debido a que vestían de forma diferente.

Él que parecía ser el líder, se dirigió al sujeto que se encontraba sitiado por el ejército y le advirtió:

—Itami, será mejor que no te resistas.

—Qué piensas hacer? qué significa todo esto?! Responde Shoda!

—Voy a quitarte el poder que te fue entregado.

—Maldito! por qué me traicionas de esta manera?

—Nooo, yo no soy el traidor, tú lo eres! Creiste que no nos daríamos cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones? Nos has decepcionado muchacho, realmente confiaba en ti.. hace mucho que me percaté de tus oscuras ambiciones, pero quise darte la oportunidad de que regreses al camino correcto...pero...eso no ocurrió, así que debo detenerte ahora, antes de que aprendas a usar toda la fuerza de los 6 espíritus.

—Tendrás que matarme primero— advirtió Itami.

—Aunque quisiera, no sería capaz de matarte..tan solo te arrebataré ese poder...

—No necesito tu compasión — rebatió Itami.

—Aunque te hayas convertido en un ser maligno, siempre serás como un hijo para mí...

—Como quieras! No creas que no voy a pelear— dijo acortando más la distancia con Shoda. Los hombres que lo acompañaban alzaron sus armas, pero Shoda levantó su mano y dijo con firmeza:

—Les prohibo que intervengan, yo me haré cargo de esto!... Retrocedan ahora! Es una orden!

Itami y Shoda se miraron fijamente, antes de correr a toda velocidad el uno hacia el otro iniciando así su combate.

**— — — — — — —&**

—Entiendo que usted fue derrotado en aquella pelea— concluyó Hiroshi

—Digamos que sí, aunque perdió la vida al ejecutar una técnica prohibida. Claro que con eso logró extraerme el poder de manipular a los 6 espíritus — dijo Itami.

Hiroshi estaba muy confundido después de escuchar aquel relato. Por un lado, Itami decía que sus compañeros lo traicionaron, mientras que Shoda en cambio hablaba de que Itami no merecía ese poder por tener oscuras intenciones. Finalmente, se arriesgó a preguntar:

Pero, señor, por qué Shoda dijo que usted tenía malas intenciones? Acaso eso era cierto?

—No seas ingenuo —le recriminó Itami — él inventó eso como excusa para no dejar que yo me convirtiera en el ser más poderoso de la galaxia... Shoda tenía miedo de que eso sucediera.

—Lo entiendes ahora?—le preguntó a Hiroshi, para luego decir— Ese maldito me quito ese poder, lo sacó de mi, y lo convirtió en una célula, para luego enviarla al futuro, y dársela a otra persona.

—Y esa persona es Ranma — agregó Hiroshi.

—Si, el destino lo eligió, y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que posee ese magnífico poder... Aaaaaaahhh... Lo he buscado por 3000 años, y finalmente pronto lo podré recuperar — dijo Itami con gran alivio.

Se detuvo, y luego prosiguió:

—Créeme, necesito el poder de los 6 espíritus... solo así podré obtener la vida eterna...y una vez que lo consiga, construiré un mundo perfecto, justo como tu mismo lo has soñado, lleno de paz, sin guerras...un verdadero paraíso... que durará por siempre... te prometo que la vida de R será la única que sacrifique.

—Lo entiendo y perdone mi insolencia — dijo Hiroshi haciendo una reverencia.

Itami le dio la espalda a la vez que una risa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro. Luego dijo:

— bueno, ya deja de perder el tiempo. Hay que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes, mira que he desperdiciado un buen tiempo para acostumbrarme al cuerpo de Ryoga, aunque, resultó muy bien y será suficiente para recuperar lo que es mío.

En Tokyo, la tarde se vino rápidamente. Ranma se encontraba ya en la puerta de la universidad, esperando que salga su prometida, pues desgraciadamente para ellos, no estaban en la misma clase. Finalmente la vio despedirse de sus amigas y aproximarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba él.

—Qué sucedió Akane? Algún problema? — preguntó Ranma —vamos, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde.

Él estaba impaciente, pues Akane se retrasó media hora en salir y debido a eso llegarían tarde al dojo, donde sus aprendices, seguramente ya los estarían esperando.

—Perdón, es que se me pasó el tiempo conversando, vamos, hay que llegar rápido a casa — contestó Akane sin dejar de caminar.

—Espero que pronto llegue el fin de semana... estas clases son una verdadera tortura.

—Ashh Ranma! Deja de quejarte.

—Ya sabes que esto no es lo mío... Ah, por cierto, que te parece si vamos a algún lado este fin de semana, no se, si acampamos en una montaña o en algún otro sitio, lejos de todo esto.

—Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después.

—Eh? por qué? yo creo que es mejor salir antes de que inicien los exámenes.

—Es que le prometí a un compañero de clase, que lo ayudaría con una materia, me suplicó que lo ayude.

—Qué compañero? — preguntó Ranma frunciendo el seño.

—Se llama Kenji, y está a punto de suspender una materia. Lo ayudaré este sábado y el siguiente.. luego de eso, podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

—Esto no me gusta nada — dijo Ranma con un tono muy serio.

—Ay! Ranma, no olvides que a ti también te he ayudado a estudiar... y muchas veces

—Pero yo soy tu novio! — exclamó el muchacho.

—Y eso que! No tiene nada que ver.

En la cafetería de la universidad, un par de jóvenes conversaban acerca de los exámenes parciales que ya estaban muy próximos:

—Creo que tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude con un par de materias...pero... y tú, Kenji, es cierto que vas a estudiar con Akane?

—Si así es... quien iba a decir que mis malas calificaciones me ayudarían a acercarme a ella — dijo Kenji.

—Sin duda es un gran pretexto — opinó su amigo.

—De esa forma, podré pasar mas tiempo con ella... ya verás.

—Pero... y su novio? Si se da cuenta de que tienes esas intenciones te dará una paliza. No has escuchado nada de él? Dicen que noqueó a un sujeto con solo golpearlo con uno de sus dedos.

—No exageres — dijo Kenji totalmente incrédulo

—Créeme, ese Ranma es realmente fuerte, hay varios testigos de ese suceso. Qué acaso no sabes nada de él?

—No, no lo sé, perdón, pero no es en Ranma en quien estoy interesado.

—Te recomiendo que no lo tomes a la ligera.

—Si, si, como digas — dijo Kenji sin darle importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

Así concluyeron su plática y apenas terminó su gaseosa, Kenji se puso de pie, chocó puños con su compañero en señal de despedida y se alejó de ahí.

Por otro lado, caminando entre una selva espesa, iban Itami (que estaba en el cuerpo de Ryoga) y Hiroshi.

—A este paso, llegaremos cuando Ranma ya haya muerto de viejo — se quejó Itami

—No se enfade señor, yo solo le voy siguiendo el paso — argumentó Hiroshi.

—Si si... ya sé ya sé, es solo que tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo.

—Que podría ser?

—Debemos regresar, seguro que podré recordarlo una vez allí.

—Aaay, ha vivido tanto tiempo que era obvio que sufriera de alzheimer— comentó en voz baja Hiroshi

—Dijiste algo?

—No, eh...na... nada importante, solo dije que no pensaba que usted llevara esperando tanto tiempo. Nunca me comentó nada... hasta ahora.

—ah si? nunca te lo mencioné?

—Seguro también olvidó eso —dijo en un susurro, pero Itami lo escuchó

—Te estás burlando de mí?

—Cómo cree! No, para nada, volvamos rápido — dijo apresurándose.

En Nerima, eran las 7 p.m; Akane y Ranma salían del dojo, pues habián ya terminado de dar clases. Debían ducharse y luego hacer la tarea para el siguiente día. Mientras realizaban sus deberes, Kasumi los llamó a cenar. Todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa, excepto Nabiki, quien fue la última en llegar. Al ver que aún no habían empezado a servirse, aprovechó ese momento para decirles algo:

—No van a creer lo que acaban de pasar en las noticias — dijo Nabiki dirigiéndose a todos los presentes — se acuerdan que tres días atrás, ocurrieron dos explosiones en Tokyo, y que además, la policía no halló nada que indicara que fue lo que las causó?

—Sí, y según sé, hasta ahora no han podido explicarlas— dijo Genma

—Hoy en la mañana también ocurrió otra frente a un restaurante — comentó Akane.

—Pues bien, hace unos minutos, un sitio cerca a la universidad a la que va la parejita — prosiguió Nabiki mirando brevemente a Ranma y Akane — voló en pedazos. Dicen que fue a causa de una explosión...y como en las anteriores, tampoco saben que la provocó..eso sí, en todos los sitios en donde han ocurrido esas explosiones, aparece siempre un cráter de casi 2 metros de diámetro, como si algo hubiese impactado allí, pero hasta hoy nadie ha visto nada cayendo del cielo... Ah! y además, según las investigaciones, la magnitud del estallido es la misma! Se dan cuenta? Yo creo que están relacionadas.

—Mmmmm...tal vez tengas razón Nabiki, y en verdad esos atentados hayan sido causados por la misma persona— acotó Soun.

—Pero quién será el desgraciado que está haciendo todo eso? — dijo Akane indignada.

—Y esta vez, también hubo heridos? — preguntó Nodoka.

—Dos personas que pasaban por allí resultaron gravemente heridas — informó Nabiki — otras solo quedaron aturdidas.

Soun se puso de pie, y mirando con seriedad a la pareja de prometidos dijo — Akane, Ranma, se que se han vuelto bastante fuertes, pero no se confíen... No sabemos quién está detrás de esas explosiones y tampoco conocemos sus motivos. Lo único que está claro es que todas han tenido lugar en los alrededores de la universidad a la que van, Así, que más vale que tengan cuidado.

—No te preocupes papá, estaremos alertas — dijo Akane.

—Debe ser algún demente — opinó Nabiki — aunque bastante listo, pues no deja rastro alguno.

—Quien quiera que sea, lo que está haciendo es imperdonable — dijo Genma muy molesto y bastante preocupado por aquella situación.

Tras esa conversación, todos se retiraron a descansar, aunque no lograron conciliar el sueño de inmediato, pues estaban claramente preocupados, no solo porque aún no tenían pistas del culpable o los culpables, sino porque todos esos incidentes habían ocurrido en los alrededores de la universidad a la que asistían Ranma y Akane, por lo que también cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese suceder algo así en el campus de la universidad.

—Aquí está! —exclamó Itami (ya nuevamente en el interior de la fortaleza) señalando una hoja de papel.

Hiroshi se acercó para ver que estaba escrito allí y luego preguntó: — P-chan? que es p-chan?

—Buscando en la memoria de Ryoga, encontré algo que podría ayudarme mucho.

—No lo comprendo, podría explicarlo?

—Verás, tomar el cuerpo de Ranma me llevará más de una semana.

—Tanto tiempo? — lo interrumpió Hiroshi — pero con Ryoga solo tardó unos minutos nada más.

—En el caso de Ryoga solo poseí su cuerpo, así que su alma aún permanece en él. Con Ranma en cambio, voy a extraer su alma, para quedarme con el cuerpo.. pero, me tomará más de una semana. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón, el corazón de Ranma es invadido por sentimientos negativos, las cosas se facilitarán, y la extracción podría durar tan solo 3 días.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver p-chan? — insistió el joven.

—Tu solo escucha bien lo que debes hacer... ya después te darás cuenta de cómo influyó p-chan en todo esto.

—De acuerdo, lo escucho — contestó Hiroshi.

En la ciudad, un nuevo día transcurría con normalidad; el reloj daba las 11h10 am y en la universidad, Ranma se dirigía hacia el salón de clases de su prometida, pues el profesor de la materia que tenía justo en ese momento había reportado que llegaría media hora después, así que quiso usar esos minutos para ir donde Akane, que estaba libre de 11h00 a 12h00.

En realidad, iba con el fin de conocer al tal Kenji, quería verlo cara a cara, y ver que clase de persona era. Probablemente Ranma lo había visto anteriormente algunas veces, pero exactamente no podía decir que lo conocía. Para su sorpresa, vio a Akane conversando con un hombre junto a la puerta del aula.

Hace unos meses, eso habría hecho que perdiera los estribos, pero gracias a los consejos de su madre de que sea más paciente y menos violento con los amigos de Akane, el finalmente había mejorado en ese sentido y pudo mantener la calma; pero mientras se acercaba, notó que el la estaba tomando de las manos. Rápidamente fue hasta donde ellos y dijo:

—Akane.

Ambos notaron la presencia Ranma, pero solo Akane lo regresó a ver, e intentó apartar las manos, pero aquel muchacho no la soltó.

—Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu clase? — le dijo Akane

Ranma no contestó eso y le dijo algo al tipo que estaba junto a ella— podrías soltar las manos de mi novia?

—Ah, cierto, mira el es Kenji... Kenji, el es Ranma — dijo Akane, quien finalmente pudo liberar sus manos, para presentarlos.

Kenji era un joven más alto que Ranma, fácilmente pasaba el metro ochenta, tenía un rostro atractivo, con la mandíbula fuerte y muy angulada. Su boca bien formada, con labios carnosos que cualquier chica desearía, hombros anchos, y por debajo de su ropa una musculatura bien definida. Su cabello castaño, con finos reflejos rojos combinaba perfectamente con el café claro en sus ojos. Era relativamente nuevo allí, pues hace un periodo nada más se había cambiado desde una universidad en Kyoto.

—Hola...Ranma ... Akane no habla mucho de ti — dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—Que tal — contestó Ranma con los dientes apretados, como tratando de contenerse y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Qué no habla mucho de mi?: se dijo Ranma sin entender por qué aquel tipo decía eso.

Pero era verdad lo que Kenji decía, ya que era nuevo en la universidad, y además, Akane últimamente casi no hablaba de Ranma con sus amigas, pues como pareja estos últimos meses, no habían tenido tiempo de salir a citas debido a que no tienen mucho tiempo por atender el dojo y asisitr a la universidad. Ni siquiera los fines de semana pueden salir los dos juntos ya que Ranma con la excusa de que necesita entrenar solo algunas "técnicas secretas", se desaparece todo el sábado y regresa muy tarde. Igual los domingos.

De pronto Kenji tomó nuevamente las manos de Akane y dijo sonriente: gracias por lo de ayer, me siento muy complacido y agradecido.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

—Podrías soltarme? — preguntó Akane con tono amable, mientras señalaba las manos con la mirada.

Kenji obedeció de inmediato, y preguntó: —voy a la cafetería, quieres que te traiga algo?

—No gracias — contestó Akane.

—Te veo luego — dijo Kenji mientras se alejaba.

—Pero quién se cree ese... — se dijo R mirándolo a lo lejos, luego se volvió hacia Akane y le dijo:

—Que quiso decir con eso de que está muy complacido por lo de ayer?

—Obviamente se refería a que acepté ayudarle a estudiar... qué pensabas eh?... ah! y por cierto, que pasó con tus clases?

—Conque ese tipo es Kenji: comentó Ranma en su mente, sin apartar la vista del sitio por donde se fue el chico.

Oye Ranma... Por qué te saltas las clases?— le reclamó Akane.

—El maestro llegará tarde, no te alarmes.

—Querías algo? — le preguntó la chica.

Esa pregunta lo dejó en blanco, pues no tenía una excusa para estar ahí. En ese momento no se le ocurrió ninguna pretexto, así que contestó de forma automática:

—Yo? No, no... — pero de inmediato corrigió— digo si, vine a... vine a pedirte un esfero, si eso, es que el mío ya no sirve.

Akane lo miró incrédula, como tratando de encontrar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, pero la voz de Ranma la distrajo:

—Qué pasa? Vas a prestarme un esfero o no?

Akane asintió y juntos entraron al aula. Estaba vacía, excepto por tres chicas que conversaban. Una sentada en un pupitre, y las otras de pie junto a ella.

Una vez que se la dio, Ranma se fue, pero,antes de ir a su salón de clase, dio un último vistazo al lugar. Luego siguió su camino.

En el aula, una de las amigas de Akane, Yui, la interrogó:

—Qué sucedió ahí eh?

—Estoy segura de que podría haber olido los celos de Ranma a kilómetros— comentó Kanade.

—Celos? por qué? — profirió Akane.

—No te hagas la inocente Akane, vi como te sujetaba Kenji, el pobre de Ranma parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento — mencionó Yui.

—Ay por favor no es para tanto, actúa así ya que es un chico muy atento, y se siente agradecido conmigo porque acepté prestarle mi ayuda en sus estudios — manifestó Akane.

—Pero, no te has preguntado si hay algo más?

—A qué te refieres? — preguntó Akane sin entenderla.

—Me refiero a que es probable que está interesado en ti.

—Pero no puede ser, él sabe que tengo novio.

—Y eso qué? No quiere decir que no pueda interesarse, verdad?

—Si Akane, quien sabe, tal vez quiera luchar contra R por tu corazón — manifestó Fuyumi

—Vaya que emoción, esto me huele a triángulo amoroso — dijo Kanade

—Rayos, ahí vas de nuevo, solo hablas de oler esto y el otro... Qué? Eres un perro? — se burló Fuyumi.

—Qué dices?!, tonta, eso es solo una expresión, pero claro, que se puede esperar de una cabeza hueca como tú, que no sabe expresarse bien — contestó Kanade.

—Atrévete a repetirlo — la desafió Fuyumi

—Las veces que quieras — dijo Kanade

—Ya ya basta chicas, no parece que estuvieran en la universidad, ya...silencio... volvamos a lo importante... Akane, de verdad tu no crees que... eh! Akane? A dónde fue?—preguntó Yui mirando hacia todos lados— Rayos, escapó.

Rumbo a la cafetería Akane pensaba que sus amigas estaban equivocadas y estaban exagerando con todo eso, pues si Ranma hubiese estado celoso, se lo habría reclamado en ese instante o después cuando Kenji se marchó. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Ranma había hecho hasta lo imposible para contenerse y no romperle los brazos al tal Kenji.

Media hora después, Ranma estaba ya recibiendo clases. Pero, definitivamente no estaba prestando atención. Tenía la mirada fija en el esfero que sostenía en su mano. Infortunadamente, el profesor notó eso, así que se acercó al escritorio de Ranma, pero no se inmutó para nada, así que le dijo:

—Muy interesante su esfero, Saotome?

—Qué? Ah, eh — no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente soltó de golpe el esfero, y miró al profesor.

—Parece que usted tiene muy buena concentración.

—Bien, pongamos a prueba ese enorme poder de concentración que posee... pase a la pizarra y resuelva aquel problema.

—Bien señores...veamos todos cómo el joven Saotome se encarga de ese ejercicio.

R se dirigía lentamente al frente mientras murmuraba: —maldito Kenji, no sabes cuanto te aborresco.

Por fin, las clases terminaron para Ranma. Hoy día tenía que regresar solo, como todos los jueves, ya que Akane salía mucho más tarde.

—Hey! Ranma que te parece si vamos por ahí a distraernos un poco... es casi viernes — le propuso uno de sus amigos.

—No, debo regresar a casa — dijo Ranma

—Recuerda que el atiende un dojo — aclaró otro de sus compañeros.

—Cierto, pero, algún día debes estar libre no?

—Tal vez algún día... adiós — se despidió Ranma, agitando la mano, mientras se marchaba.

Ciertamente quería tener días libres pero para salir con su novia, aunque tampoco le disgustaba atender el dojo, y no precisamente porque le agradara dar clases, sino porque podía tener a Akane cerca de él toda la tarde; disfrutaba verla enseñando los diferentes movimientos de pelea a sus alumnos, cada posición la guardaba en su mente. La amaba tanto, que de tan solo verla haciendo algo tan común como eso, su corazón se alborotaba. Cómo amaba a esa chica, y cada día la amaba aún más. Pero ese amor lo había vuelto un tipo muy celoso, cosa que hace un tiempo, cuando recién ingresaron a la universidad, casi hace que destroce a todos los hombres que estudiaban ahí. Además de que esa actitud hizo que Akane se enfade tanto que no lo dirigió la palabra durante varios días.

Por suerte, intervino su madre y junto con Kasumi, lograron que las cosas se arreglen, y que Ranma mejore su conducta (esto último fue lo más difícil, pero lo lograron) Sin embargo, Kenji estaba sacando de nuevo al Ranma 100% celoso.

Por qué rayos le estaba tomando de las manos? y por qué ella se lo permitió? :pensaba Ranma mientras caminaba. No tenía una respuesta para eso, y no quería imaginar una, ni tampoco podía preguntarle a Akane, pues seguro se molestaría mucho, si es que no lo estaba aún, pues no sabía si se había dado cuenta o no, del verdadero motivo por el que fue a verla.

Estará enfadada? se preguntaba Ranma un poco intranquilo. Aunque al menos, esa última interrogante se resolvería en cuanto se vieran en casa.

Horas más tarde, ya todos estaban en la casa. Ranma como de costumbre, ese día tuvo que dar las clases solo, y salía de ducharse, cuando se cruzó con Akane en el pasillo. Contrario a lo que creía, ella lo saludó sonriente:

—Qué tal las clases, todo bien? — dijo dandóle un corto beso en los labios.

El chico quedó desconcertado, pero feliz de que Akane estuviera tranquila. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de cómo actuó al conocer a Kenji. Al verla así, decidió no decir nada más. No le preguntó por qué se había dejado tomar las manos por Kenji. No tenía caso, pues si le preguntaba podría enfadarse y terminar en un gran pleito. Lo mismo pasó con Akane, quien al ver que Ranma no le reclamó nada, concluyó que el no se había puesto celoso para nada. Ahora si estaba convencida totalmente de que sus amigas estaban exagerando.

—je je je — sonrió Ranma.

—A cenar familia — anunció la mayor de las Tendo.

—Me cambio y bajo enseguida — contestó Akane.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, todos se retiraron a descansar, excepto los chicos que aún debían terminar las tareas que tenían que entregar al siguiente día. Trasncurrido unas horas, y ya todos en la casa se encontraban en los brazos de morfeo, reponiendo energías para el nuevo día que los aguardaba.

—Buenos días Kasumi.

—Buenos días Akane.

—Te ayudo en algo?

—Gracias, pero ya casi está listo el desayuno; ya despertaste a Ranma?

—Si, pero ya lo conoces, aunque esté despierto, le cuesta mucho despegarse de su futón.

—Hola hermanitas —saludó Nabiki — parece que hoy será un día agradable dijo mirando el cielo a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Poco después ya todos estaban en la mesa, disfrutando del desayuno que Kasumi les había preparado. En eso, el teléfono sonó.

—Yo contesto — dijo Kasumi

—Seguro es el doctor — vaticinó Nabiki.

Hace cinco meses, Tofu decidió ir a China para estudiar durante un semestre. Poco antes de marcharse, le confesó su amor a Kasumi, y prometió que apenas regresara, se casarían.

— Qué no se han dado cuenta?— les preguntó Nabiki, para luego seguir hablando en voz baja — siempre llama muy temprano, sabe que Kasumi es la que primero se levanta...aunque no se porqué hoy llamó más tarde de lo habitual.

— Comó puedes estar segura de eso? — le dijo Akane.

— Ay! por qué creen que cada mañana Kasumi siempre está retrasada con el desayuno? A poco creen en las tontas excusas que inventa como: que el despertador no sonó, o se quedó dormida.

— No se te escapa nada verdad? — dijo Ranma

— Hago lo que puedo — contestó divertida.

Transcurridos un par de minutos, Kasumi volvió a la mesa.

— Era Tofu — informó.

Todos regresaron a ver a Nabiki, quien ahogó su risa apretando los labios.

— Ya solo falta un mes para que vuelva, cierto? — dijo Soun emocionado.

— Algo terrible pasó en China — anunció Kasumi. La expresión de su padre cambió totalmente, y un tanto exasperado exclamó:

—Pero qué sucedió?! Le pasó algo al doctor? se va a recuperar?

—Tranquilo papá el está bien.

—Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? — preguntó Genma.

—Me dijo que Jusenkyo... ya no existe.

—Bueno, eso no es novedad, no olviden que quedó muy diferente a como era antes — acotó el padre de Ranma.

—Me temo que ahora la situación es mucho peor — dijo Kasumi — según lo que escuchó en las noticias locales, algo destruyo aquel sitio, y hoy tan solo queda un enorme cráter rodeado de tierra calcinada.

—Quéééééé?! — exclamaron en coro.

—Sin duda, lo que nos dices es una verdadera desgracia — comentó Soun.

Ranma divagaba en su mente: pero quién rayos fue capaz de hacer algo así? Habrá sido Saffron o su gente? No, no lo creo, no tiene sentido.

—Ay no! Todo inidica que nos quedaremos así para siempre — se quejó Genma

Todavía no terminaban de procesar lo que Kasumi les acababa de decir, cuando la joven intervino nuevamente:

—Siento arruinarles así el día, pero por desgracia eso no es todo.

Akane preguntó de inmediato —Qué?! Aún hay más?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo piloto de este fic, que como dije viene a ser la secuela de mi otro fic: el elixir de la juventud eterna.

Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia...En verdad, espero que la encuentren de su agrado; Cuéntenme... Estuvo aburrido?

Confuso? , que les pareció?

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya que siempre ayudan y motivan para poder continuar. Y si desean dejar sugerencias o criticas... serán bienvenidas también.

La próxima semana, subiré el siguiente capítulo... les aseguró que vendrá más romance, celos, en fin, mucha más emoción, esperando como siempre, que sea de su agrado, y lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una increíble semana, y la hayan pasado bien.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Si todavía no leen El elixir de la juventud eterna, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Me gustaría que lo leyeran, para que este fic no les resulte confuso, ya que es la secuela de El elixir de la juventud eterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aparece el culpable de las explosiones.**

Kasumi recibió una llamada del doctor Tofu desde China, donde le contaba que Jusenkyo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Esto les platicó de inmediato al resto de la familia, quienes no podían creerlo. Sin embargo aún había algo más que debía informarles.

—Siento arruinarles así el día, pero por desgracias eso no es todo — dijo Kasumi con mucho pesar.

Akane preguntó de inmediato — qué?! Aún hay más?

—Al parecer no solo fue Jusenkyo, sino que también el monte Fénix fue afectado.

—Cómo que el monte Fénix fue afectado? -inquirió Ranma.

—Prácticamente tampoco existe ya ese monte, pues fue partido en dos.

—Imposible — murmuró Ranma sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba; él no creía que existiera en este mundo alguien capaz de partir una montaña y borrar totalmente del mapa a Jusenkyo.

—Maldición! — profirió Ranma golpeando la mesa.

—Y qué hay del guía y su familia? - preguntó Akane angustiada.

Kasumi solo movió negativamente la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en China, el viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando el largo cabello de Hiroshi, quien no dejaba de mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba: habían pedazos de rocas de todos los tamaños, un gran cráter de varios cientos de metros de diámetro, y muy profundo, tanto que no se podía ver el fondo, además de eso, el monte Fénix, cuya parte superior había sido destrozada quedando reducido a un pequeño montículo de tierra. En el ambiente había un desagradable olor a quemado. El joven, miró a Itami, quien estaba junto a él, sentado sobre un trozo de roca, recuperando el aliento, pues lucía bastante cansado.

Hiroshi estaba muy impactado con lo sucedido allí. Itami le había dicho que se alejara por un momento, pero jamás imaginó lo que haría.

Después, a lo lejos pudo divisar una explosión de enorme magnitud, con poder suficiente para dejar aquel gigantesco cráter y calcinar un área del tamaño de 10 canchas de fútbol. La tierra alrededor de aquel hoyo adquirió un matiz de tizne que calcinó la vegetación del entorno.

La potencia del estallido, arrasó de inmediato con toda la materia viva circundante, causando temblores que sacudieron fuertemente el suelo.

—Señor Itami, por qué? por qué lo hizo? Estoy seguro de que no era necesario... además... prometió que no sacrificaría más vidas aparte de la de Ranma.

Itami (en el cuerpo de Ryoga) se puso de pie y dijo — Me estás diciendo mentiroso?!

Hiroshi no dijo nada, así que Itami agregó:

—Los que vivían aquí, tenían alas, pero no eran unos ángeles... sabes a lo que me refiero no? merecían ésto... además es vital recolectar las partes faltantes del libro estelar.

Aquel libro, no era más que una colección de pergaminos con un sinnúmero de técnicas potencialmente poderosas. En el pasado, Itami, repartió partes de él a quienes lo ayudaron en su afán de prolongar su vida hasta encontrar a la persona con el "cuerpo perfecto". Así que ahora, para evitar problemas futuros, decidió recuperar esas partes, y una de esas la tenía Saffron, pero éste se negó a devolvérsela, desatando la furia de Itami.

—Si no reúno esas técnicas, la paz que tanto deseas puede que no se logre. Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió:

— Como sea, debemos irnos ya.

Por otro lado, de camino a la universidad, Akane y Ranma avanzaban en silencio. Lo de Jusenkyo los había golpeado muy fuerte, pero en especial a Ranma, que ahora si definitivamente se quedaría así por el resto de su vida. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Akane se aproximó a él.

—Atiende a clases, si? — le pidió la chica.

Ranma desvió la mirada.

—Se que esto es difícil, pero quiero que sepas que no es importante.

Él levantó la mirada sin comprender mucho las palabras de Akane.

—Si no te pasara nada al mojarte con agua fría...me resultaría extraño, no serías el Ranma que conozco.

Luego de decir eso, Akane le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te quiero —dijo la chica.

—Yo también te quiero - contestó Ranma, y se agachó para besarla, pero esta vez no fue tan breve como acostumbraba a hacerlo al despedirse para ir a clases.

Cuando se separaron Akane le dijo — ya no pienses más en Jusenkyo.

— Te aseguro que al menos ahorita no estoy pensando en eso — contestó Ranma . Akane negó con la cabeza varias veces y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Él se quedó observándola, hasta que Akane dijo: — apúrate o se te hará tarde.

Dicho eso, cada quien se fue a la clase a la cual debía asistir, listos para otro día más en su vida estudiantil.

En China, Hiroshi miraba preocupado el panorama, y no dejaba de culparse por no haber hecho algo para evitar que aquel sitio terminara así.

— No perdamos más el tiempo prosigamos con el plan... teletranspórtame a Neri...- repentinamente Itami sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo, tan intenso, que casi lo hace gritar.

Hiroshi se percató de ello: — sucede algo? — le preguntó, pero esta vez sin la amabilidad con que acostumbraba dirigirse a Itami, puesto que seguía molesto por lo que hizo.

Apoyándose en una roca, Itami manifestó: — el poder que usé, al parecer lastimó seriamente este cuerpo... maldita sea... será mejor regresar a la fortaleza... necesito descansar... no tengo opción.. llévame allá.

—Bien, lo llevaré — dijo Hiroshi; sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, el joven obedeció, y desapareció, luego de que un destello de luz blanca cubriera el lugar durante unos mili segundos. Instantes después aparecieron en medio de lo que parecía una espesa selva.

—Dónde estamos? No reconozco este sitio — afirmó Itami. La montaña donde estaba su fortaleza estaba en medio de bosques y selvas, pero éstos lucían diferentes a los que conocía.

—Sube a aquel árbol, es bastante alto, y mira alrededor — le ordenó a Hiroshi

El joven obedeció, y cuando subió y observó el sitio, notó que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Al bajar dijo:

—Creo que me equivoqué, será mejor que lo intentemos de nuevo.

—Noooo! no! detente! No lo hagas! como está tu mente ahora, podríamos terminar hasta en otro planeta, o perdidos en el espacio-tiempo — exclamó Itami.

—Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

—Nada, no nos queda más que sobrevivir aquí al menos una semana hasta recuperarme, solo así podremos salir... rayos todo esto es tu culpa, tú y tu frágil conciencia!

Sintiéndose ahora también un tanto culpable por la situación en la que se encontraban, Hiroshi dijo:

—No se preocupe, usted descanse, yo me encargaré de reunir material para hacer un refugio y una fogata... todavía nos quedan algunas horas de luz.

De inmediato, salió en busca de lo que había mencionado, mientras Itami tomaba un descanso a la sombra de un árbol.

Los días pasaron, y llegó el sábado; Akane había quedado de ver a su compañero de clase, Kenji, en la biblioteca, para ayudarlo a estudiar.

—Ya me voy... regreso en la tarde - anunció la menor de las Tendo.

—Que tengas buen día - le contestó Kasumi.

— Y Ranma? Hoy no lo he visto, sabes en donde está o a dónde fue?

—Salió muy temprano, me dijo que iría a comprar algo que necesitaba... creo que era para la universidad.

—Por favor, cuando regrese dile que me fui a ayudar a un compañero, él ya lo sabe, pero de todas formas hazle acuerdo sí? o de lo contrario se pondrá como loco - dijo Akane.

—Así lo haré, tu tranquila.

—Gracias y nos vemos luego.

Luego de despedirse, la chica salió y fue directo a la universidad. Cuando entró a la biblioteca, buscó a Kenji, pero no lo encontró. Así que se dirigió a una de las mesas y se sentó a esperarlo.

Media hora más tarde, Akane se encontraba muy entretenida leyendo, cuando alguien apareció por detrás con la intención de cubrirle los ojos, pero no lo consiguió, ya que le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca (torciéndola un poco) pues ya se había percatado de que una persona estaba detrás de ella.

—Auch! eso dolió! -exclamó Kenji - así es como acostumbras saludar a tus amigos?

—Solo a los que llegan tarde — contestó Akane.

—Perdón — dijo Kenji — es que mi reloj no funciona bien los sábados.

Ambos sonrieron, y por suerte se callaron a tiempo, antes de que el encargado les regañara por hacer ruido.

—Eres tan fuerte como hermosa — dijo Kenji mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto a la chica

—Ay! no inventes Kenji - le contestó Akane mientras un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Al ver como su amigo giraba la muñeca varias veces como tratando de acomodársela, Akane se sintió mal, así que atrajo hacia ella el brazo de Kenji y empezó a masajearle la muñeca.

—Disculpa, creo que se me pasó la mano - dijo Akane

—Es extraordinario.

—Extraordinario? - preguntó Akane sin dejar de masajearlo.

—Hace un rato... apretaste muy fuerte, y ahora tus manos... se muestran tan delicadas, tan suaves... seguro que así se siente ser tocado por un ángel.

—No exageres - le contestó Akane. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Así que por segunda vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

De pronto, el sonido de una silla cayendo al suelo, los llamó la atención; Akane soltó a Kenji y los dos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel ruido.

Era uno de los encargados de la limpieza de la biblioteca, que por accidente había soltado al silla.

— Antes de empezar dime desde que parte quieres que te explique — dijo Akane abriendo su cuaderno de apuntes.

— De acuerdo maestra, soy todo suyo - dijo Kenji

— No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando...tu eres la mejor de la clase en esta materia, y hoy serás mi maestra, así que, adelante maestra.

Akane sonrió, luego dijo: — a ver, iniciemos leyendo esta parte...

De esa manera las clases de Kenji empezaron; Akane era muy hábil explicando por lo que a Kenji se le hacía fácil comprender lo que ella le indicaba.

Las horas pasaron, y Kenji interrumpió a la chica por algo que le pareció curioso:

—Mira... ese conserje es muy extraño... ya lleva algún tiempo limpiando el mismo sitio.

—De veras? - dijo Akane mirando a donde su compañero le señalaba con la mirada. Cuando vio al anciano, notó que era el mismo que había soltado la silla anteriormente. Además, ya viéndolo bien, notó que vestía raro, pues llevaba gorra, unas gafas oscuras enormes y una barba blanca bastante larga.

—Tienes razón, es extraño, nunca lo había visto por aquí - acotó Akane.

—Será algún malandro? - preguntó Kenji

—Tal vez... aunque lleva el uniforme del personal de limpieza - dijo Akane — como sea...ya no te distraigas, debemos continuar

—Si maestra.

—Ya deja de llamarme así.

—Con una condición.

—Cuál?

—Que tomemos un descanso... hemos avanzado mucho, no crees que lo merecemos?

—Si, por qué no.

—Vamos a ver que hay en la cafetería

—Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

—No hay apuro, te espero.

—Está bien, pero hasta mientras, eeeeh..eeh podrías devolver este libro...en el otro piso - le pidió Akane.

—Claro, yo lo hago - contestó el joven.

Apenas subió por los escalones, Akane se fue rápido directo hasta el conserje, quien seguía limpiando la misma mesa por enésima vez. Cuando estuvo cerca, no se detuvo, y pasó de la largo. Una vez que estuvo detrás de él, dijo:

—Ranma.

El anciano conserje giró un poco la cabeza, como para regresar a verla. De inmediato Akane, le sujetó de un brazo y lo jaló, llevándolo hacia el baño de chicas.

—Qué...qué hace señorita? Respete a sus mayores por favoooor! - pidió aquel pobre hombre.

Una vez dentro del baño, Akane lo enfrentó:

—Tú! que haces aquí? Espiándome! Verdad?!

—No se de que habla! déjeme trabajar!

La chica lo miró detenidamente unos instantes. El anciano se quedó inmóvil.

—Ah! perdone usted, es que creí que era otra persona -sonrió Akane con malicia - pero, ya que está aquí podría destapar aquel retrete?

—re.. re.. re.. tre-te?

—Si mire, aquel - dijo Akane señalando con su dedo; cuando el conserje se giró, la chica tomó un valde de agua y lo bañó de la cabeza a los pies.

Inmediatamente, la apariencia del anciano cambió, y se convirtió en alguien mucho más pequeño. Akane le retiró la peluca. Definitivamente se trataba de Ranma, quien ahora estaba en su forma de mujer.

—Lo sabía - dijo Akane con enfado - qué rayos haces aquí!

—Me creerías si te digo que trabajo aquí los sábados?

La chica le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Ay ay ay ay ay! qué te pasa? por qué te enfadas? soy yo quien debería estar enojado!... tu muy sonriente con el tipo ese!

—Largo de aquí!

—Sí me voy!pero tú te vienes conmigo!

—Por qué?... acaso... estás celoso de Kenji?

R no contestó aquella pregunta, tan solo desvió su mirada.

—Creí que confiabas en mí, pero... ya veo que no - le dijo Akane en un tono de voz que revelaba decepción y tristeza

—No es que no confíe en ti! En quien no confío es en ese tipo... quien sabe y se quiera propasar contigo.

—Sabes lo que le haría si intentara algo!... Si no quieres que te muestre lo que sucede cuando alguien me hace enfadar, regresa a casa ahora!

Ranma accedió a regañadientes, en parte, porque en ese estado su novia era mucho más fuerte que él. Lo sabía perfectamente, pues el mismo se había encargado de convertirla en alguien mucho más hábil y fuerte de lo que era antes. Además, tampoco quería que ella se enfadara como acostumbraba, y debido a eso, no le dirigiera la palabra. No, definitivamente no soportaría algo así. Por ahora, lo mejor era hacerle caso y evitar que el pleito se volviera más grande. Ya en la casa podrían hablar con más calma.

Una vez que Ranma estuvo de regreso en la casa, almorzó con el resto de la familia y se fue al tejado; allí se sentó a esperarla, y mientras lo hacía, meditaba sobre el comportamiento que había tenido hoy, y cómo podría disculparse.

Mientras, en la universidad, cerca de la puerta, Akane y Kenji se despedían.

—Te has portado genial haciendo todo este esfuerzo por mi...y también es genial pasar el tiempo contigo — le sonrió.

—Tú como siempre exagerando las cosas — dijo Akane apartando la mirada de él.

—Je je je — rio nuevamente Kenji — Te veo el lunes.

—Adiós y... cuídate!

Media hora después, desde el techo de la casa de los Tendo, Ranma vio que Akane se aproximaba. Cuando la chica cruzó la puerta, Ranma se puso de pie como un rayo. Ella miró hacia arriba y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, luego siguió caminando, y entró a la casa.

Saludó a los demás y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa y justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta. De inmediato supo quien era.

La chica abrió la puerta y salió pasando de largo, sin siquiera mirar a Ranma.

—Espera... - le pidió Ranma.

—Qué quieres? - dijo secamente.

—Perdón - dijo, en un tono de voz que casi inaudible. Aún así, ella alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero, es que... es como si una legión de demonios me poseyeran cuando te veo con alguien más.

La sola idea de que Akane estuviera tanto tiempo con Kenji era suficiente para que le hirviera la sangre. No importaba el lugar en el que estuvieran.

Pero, era verdad lo que su novia le había dicho en el baño de la biblioteca: que su actitud solo demostraba su falta de confianza en ella.

—Perdóname... No debí hacer lo que hice ¿Sí?, ya sabes, soy un idiota... pero por favor, también trata de entenderme!

La expresión en el rostro de Akane se suavizó.

—Te entiendo bien —dijo mientras le invitaba a pasar a su cuarto. En cuanto entraron los dos, Akane cerró la puerta y continuó hablando:

—yo también me he puesto celosa muchas veces, en especial con la pesada de Reiko... pero, se como eres tú... conozco tus sentimientos, así que no me preocupo, solo confío en ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que el chico se sintiera aun peor por haber ido a espiarla.

Reiko era una compañera de clase de Ranma, que estaba obsesionada con él, y todo el tiempo lo estaba persiguiendo. Esto llegó a oídos de Akane, pero ella no le hizo ninguna escena de celos; después de todo lo que habían pasado, sabía bien como era Ranma con las chicas, y era consciente de el amor que él sentía por ella. No todo el tiempo le decía que la amaba, pero él siempre le demostraba con hechos, y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Un par de veces Akane los había observado de lejos, y siempre sucedía lo que ella esperaba: Ranma en ninguna ocasión hacía caso a las insinuaciones de Reiko. Además últimamente, Reiko parecía ya no seguir interesada en Ranma, incluso ya casi ni iba a clases.

—Te prometo que confiaré más en ti, pero no bajes la guardia con el tal Kenji ...no te dejes impresionar solo porque es alguien apuesto — le pidió Ranma.

—Tu crees que Kenji es apuesto? ja ja...No me digas que te gusta - se burló Akane.

Ranma enarcó una ceja:

—Tonta, no me malinterpretes..lo que quiero decir es que su apariencia es la del típico conquistador... que pretende tener a todas las chicas que quiera...Por eso te he dicho que ese tipo me da muy mala espina — se explicó Ranma.

Ella se rió.

— Pues te equivocas —replicó Akane— Te aseguro que Kenji es un chico honesto y muy amable.

— Mmhm... si — dijo Ranma.

— Mira, ya no hablemos más de él, si? A ti es a quien amo, y eso es lo que importa — dijo acariciando el rostro de su novio.

— Me perdonas? — preguntó Ranma acercándose, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Akane.

Luego, él se inclinó y la besó; ella pudo haberse apartado pero no quiso, lo prefería así, juntos en lugar de continuar disgustados.

—Eso es un sí? — preguntó Ranma, separando sus labios de los de su prometida.

Akane lo acercó nuevamente, y se volvieron a besar. Ranma la cogió por la cintura y la alzó hacia él posando sus labios sobre los de Akane una y otra vez en un apasionado beso. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la chica y ésta inmediatamente se abrió paso para hacer un eterno juego con la de Akane. No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ambos sintieron una sensación embriagante. Hace tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de estar así, los dos, a solas. A Akane le costaba respirar y mantenerse de pie después de aquel beso. Ranma la llevó contra la pared. La chica sintió el cuerpo firme de su prometido presionándolo contra el suyo.

De pronto, escucharon un par de golpes que venían del otro lado de la pared.

—Ey! Recuerden que no viven solos! — gritó Nabiki desde su habitación.

Akane y Ranma sonrieron ante aquel comentario.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, o Nabiki nos echará al patio — dijo Akane, apartándose de su lado y abriendo la puerta.

Ranma aceptó, no sin antes darle un último beso. De camino a su cuarto, iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado este día y se sintió aliviado de haber podido resolver las cosas con Akane. Lo había pensado mucho, y no era conveniente que ella siguiera enfadada. Recordó que varias veces conversando con su madre, ésta le había advertido que nada bueno sacaría al armarle pleito a su novia por celos, esto más bien lo alejaría de ella, y la acercaría más a su posible rival.

El tiempo pasó con normalidad, y llegó el lunes. Una nueva semana de actividades iniciaba para nuestros protagonistas.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, como suele ser cuando se está en el aula recibiendo clases. Al final de la jornada de estudio, se encontraron en la puerta de la universidad, para regresar juntos a casa.

Apenas lo vio la chica, fue corriendo hacia él.

—Ranma... podrías hacerme un favor? - le preguntó repentinamente. El chico ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa ante aquella pregunta.

— Podrías atender el dojo tu solo?

—Qué?! por qué?

—Es que varios de mis compañeros de clase quieren que les ayude a estudiar.

— Varios?

— Si... por favor Ranma, incluso prometieron pagarme lo que los profesores particulares cobran por hora... Te das cuenta? Podemos usar ese dinero para irnos tu y yo a algún sitio lindo estas vacaciones... Qué dices Ranma? Será solo por esta semana... 4 horas después de clases.

—Bueno — respondió sin mucho convencimiento, pero aceptó, pues era mejor que estuviera en grupo con sus amigas y amigos, y no a solas con el entrometido de Kenji.

— De verás? — preguntó Akane incrédula pues le extrañaba que haya aceptado tan fácilmente.

—Pero con una condición — dijo Ranma — que me dejes venir a verte para regresar juntos.

—No creo que sea necesario...mira que tendrás que venir nuevamente a la universidad, y cansado después de atender el dojo...No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme sola.

—Eso lo sé bien... pero aunque fueras mil veces más fuerte que yo igual me preocuparía.

—Está bien, tu ganas te veo aquí a las siete entonces... gracias Ranma — dijo la chica, mientras ingresaba de nuevo al campus.

Ranma por su parte, se dirigió rápido a casa. Él no estaba muy conforme con tener que dar clases solo en el dojo. Sin embargo, si le iban a pagar a Akane, en verdad era algo bastante bueno, pues como dijo ella, con eso podrían viajar a un buen lugar donde podrían pasar sus vacaciones, un lugar en el que pudieran olvidarse del estrés diario de la universidad. Además, a causa de combinar los estudios con las clases en el dojo, no disponían de mucho tiempo para compartirlo en pareja.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la civilización, en medio de una tupida selva, Itami y Hiroshi se preparaban, pues la noche estaba a punto de caer; aquel sitio empezaba ya a oscurecerse.

—El refugio está listo! — anunció Hiroshi.

Luce bastante bien.. y la fogata — le preguntó Itami.

— La...fo...gata? Oh no! La olvidé por completo! — exclamó Hiroshi.

— Cómo pudiste olvidarla?!

—Lo siento... enseguida iré a buscar yesca y el resto de cosas para encenderla.

— Olvídalo! No te das cuenta! ya casi obscurece, es demasiado tarde.

— Maldita sea! — se quejó Itami — ayer apagaste la fogata cuando te pusiste como loco solo porque un diminuto insecto subió por tu brazo, y ahora... ahora resulta que tampoco tendremos fuego.

—De veras lo lamento señor — se disculpó nuevamente Hiroshi.

—Diablos...parece que ésta también será una larga y fría noche...

En Nerima, Ranma había terminado de ducharse, y estaba ya listo para salir de nuevo hacia la universidad.

Tal como lo acordaron, Akane lo estaba esperando en la puerta principal.

Lo mismo pasó el martes, pero el día miércoles, cuando Akane y sus amigos se disponían a salir de la universidad, algo fuera de lo común ocurrió: se escuchó un fuerte estallido seguido de gritos de pánico. Algo había pasado en los parqueaderos de la universidad, pues un par de columnas de humo gris, se empezaban a elevar en aquel sitio. Akane y sus compañeros acudieron inmediatamente. Al llegar vieron que dos autos estaban destruidos y en llamas producto de la explosión. Por fortuna, como ya eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, los parqueaderos no estaban repletos como solían estarlo en la mañana o la tarde.

En ese lugar, para cuando llegaron Akane y los demás, ya habían varias personas, y entre ellas, la joven distinguió a alguien que conocía muy bien.

La chica se acercó para preguntarle si había visto a alguien o algo salir de los parqueaderos.

—Ranma... que ocurrió? Pudiste ver algo?

El chico se giró lentamente hacia Akane pero no le dijo nada. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, notó una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de su novio. Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de angustia y preocupación.

—Que te ocurre Ranma, estás bien?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, sin decir nada.

—Vamos... — dijo al fin, y se marchó de ahí rápido, como si estuviese huyendo. Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Corrieron durante algunos minutos hasta que Akane le pidió que se detuviera. Cuando recuperó el aliento, le dijo:

— Qué pasa Ranma? Por qué actúas así? Me estás asustando.

Ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y eso le preocupaba mucho.

—Akane... yo... no se como decirlo.

—Solo dilo de una vez! — exigió la chica. Quería saber que era eso que tanto le agobiaba.

—Yo... yo...yo soy quien causó esta explosión...— Ranma hizo una larga pausa y luego agregó — y también... soy el responsable de las que ocurrieron antes.

* * *

Mil gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Qué sucederá con Ranma? por qué habrá dicho eso? y por otro lado, cuando llegará Itami a Nerima? O más bien, sobrevivirá en la selva junto a Hiroshi?

Bueno...nos vemos la próxima semana..con un nuevo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cómo han estado?

Antes de dejarles con el capítulo, me gustaría agradecerles por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer este fic. Mil gracias.

Bien, les dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Akane, Ranma...y Kenji?  
**

Cuando Akane y sus compañeros salían de la universidad, ocurrió una explosión en los parqueaderos. Rápidamente fueron hasta allá para ver lo que había pasado. Entre quienes ya se encontraban allí, Akane divisó a Ranma. Cuando se acercó, vio la expresión que tenía el rostro de su novio, y se sorprendió mucho, pues nunca antes lo había visto así.

Poco después Ranma salió corriendo de aquel lugar. La chica lo siguió hasta que por fin se detuvieron, y cuando le preguntó que es lo que le estaba pasando, él le contestó con algo que la dejó helada:

—Akane... yo... yo...yo soy quien causó esta explosión...— hizo una larga pausa y luego agregó — y también... soy el responsable de las que ocurrieron antes.

Ranma lo dijo con un tono de voz que expresaba una terrible angustia. Ella lo miró sorprendida y asustada.

Lo que acababa de escuchar, era del todo sorprendente, hasta el punto de dejarla atónita; jamás se habría imaginado a Ranma diciendo algo como eso.

— Acaso te has vuelto loco! Cómo puedes decir algo así! — gritó Akane.

— Recuerdas aquel restaurante que se estaba incendiando la mañana cuando íbamos a la universidad? Ahí me di cuenta de algo, pero no quise decirte porque parecía ilógico.

— Qué!? Qué fue lo que no me dijiste? — inquirió la chica ansiosa por aclarar esa situación tan preocupante.

— Que ese cráter ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones.

— Pues claro que los has visto Ranma... ha aparecido en las otras explosiones, y también ahora, en los parqueaderos!

— No Akane! Ese cráter, su forma, el tamaño que tiene, es idéntico al que causa mi huracán del tigre.

— Qué? Y solo por eso dices que tu eres el culpable?... eso no prueba nada — comentó Akane con alivio, al ver que Ranma había exagerado al decir todo eso.

— No... no es solo por eso — dijo Ranma — hace poco, antes de que ocurriera nada en los parqueaderos, yo sentí mi propia energía en aquel sitio...

— Imposible, cómo puede ser eso? — exclamó Akane sin encontrar una explicación para eso.

— No lo sé! No lo sé! Pero... es imposible que alguien tenga el mismo tipo de energía que yo... y sobre todo, no conozco a nadie más que pueda hacer el Huracán del tigre! — dijo Ranma claramente afectado — Que me está pasando? Por qué hice algo así?

— Ya tranquilízate Ranma, tu no eres el causante de esto... estoy segura de que debe haber otra explicación para esto! Entiende, tu ni siquiera has estado en esos lugares antes de que estallaran, no?

— No, pero de alguna forma yo...

— Lo ves? De ninguna manera puede ser lo que tu dices — interrumpió Akane. Se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

— Ya deja de atormentarte con eso... — le susurró la chica.

— Gracias Akane, no se que sería de mi si tu no estuvieses a mi lado — dijo Ranma agradecido con el destino, por haberle permitido encontrar una novia tan maravillosa.

Ya más calmados, retomaron el camino de regreso a Nerima. En el trayecto, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kasumi ya tenía lista la cena, por lo que ambos fueron directo a sus habitaciones. Akane se cambió rápido y bajó a la mesa.

— Y Ranma? A dónde fue? — preguntó Akane al ver su puesto vacío.

— No sé, subió igual que tu, pero no ha bajado aún— le dijo Nodoka.

— Qué raro! El siempre es el primero en venir a la mesa! Excepto las mañanas, porque le cuesta despegarse del futón — opinó Genma. (como si a él no le ocurriese lo mismo!).

Ranma estaba acostado sobre el techo de la casa mirando el firmamento, y profundamente pensativo. De repente, escuchó que alguien caminaba por el techo. Al regresar a ver, notó que era su prometida. Cuando Ranma se giró, Akane pudo contemplar su cara; se veía bastante preocupado. La chica inspiró aire lentamente, y se acurrucó junto a él, rodeándose los hombros con los brazos de su novio. Akane no le preguntó nada, tan solo permaneció en silencio junto a él. Akane quería que el se diera cuenta de que no se estaba solo, que ella estaba allí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo. Luego Akane se levantó y dijo:

—Quieres que te caliente la cena?

—Si... gracias.

— Bien, entremos entonces.

— Ve tú primero, enseguida bajo.

— No te tardes eh?

En cuanto Akane bajó, Ranma sonrió. No importaba cuan deprimido estuviera, bastaba con estar cerca de ella, para olvidar todo lo que lo agobiaba.

Por eso, no odiaba su destino, pues aunque le había hecho pasar por situaciones muy amargas, también le había puesto en su camino a la chica más maravillosa de este mundo.

Aún faltaba mucho para que llegaran las vacaciones, pero después de la semana de exámenes, seguro irían a algún sitio los dos solos. Y es que hace mucho que no había compartido un momento a solas con su novia. Después de lo que pasó con Daisuke y la madre de Akane, ellos habían salido varias veces de viaje de entrenamiento (aunque últimamente no han tenido oportunidad de salir de viaje, ni siquiera un fin de semana).

En su mente, Ranma tenía muy bien grabados todos los momentos vividos con su novia en aquellos viajes, uno en especial, donde finalmente pudieron ser sinceros y declararse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Aquella noche en la que pasó eso, había quedado grabada no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón.

**&— — — — — — — —**

De repente, Akane cayó exhausta. Se rodeó el pecho con los brazos. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido, sabía que tenía magulladuras en las extremidades.

— Estás bien? Te dije que no te sobre-esfuerces — le regañó Ranma al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su prometida.

Siempre se exigía demasiado en cada entrenamiento. Aunque debido a eso, había mejorado tremendamente sus habilidades, muchas de las veces su cuerpo sobrepasaba el límite y sufría las consecuencias.

El viento azotaba a su alrededor. EL clima parecía más frío y duro que nunca. La temperatura había descendido bastante pues hace rato que la noche ya se había hecho presente.

La tomó en sus brazos, y la llevó para recostarla frente al fuego. Una vez allí, con cuidado le quitó la blusa que estaba hecha jirones por el arduo entrenamiento. Luego curó cada una de sus heridas.

— Gracias... gracias por preocuparte por mí.

— No es que me preocupe por ti...es solo que...aah! — el chico hizo una larga pausa y luego dijo: — No es verdad.. por su puesto que lo hago, siempre me preocupo por ti.

La miró detenidamente. Se veía tan hermosa. Más bella de lo que nunca se imaginó. Incluso, a la pálida luz de la luna, el cabello de Akane brillaba y su piel blanca, parecía resplandecer.

Creo que puedo decirlo: pensaba Ranma.

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente se sentía capaz de decir aquellas palabras que tanto se habían rehusado a salir.

— Te amo — murmuró Ranma a medida que se abrazaban.

—Yo te amo más— dijo Akane.

Por fin, se mostraron totalmente sinceros, y dejaron de lado el miedo y el orgullo que siempre los había cegado, y que además, no les dejaba escuchar lo que sus corazones gritaban. La noche, aunque fría, tenía algo en el ambiente, algo que silenciaba todo, excepto el palpitar de sus corazones, que latían al ritmo de sus emociones y sus sentimientos más profundos.

—Akane...— La chica sintió el cálido aliento de Ranma. Estaban tan cerca, el corazón de chico se aceleró, se sintió un poco nervioso, así que se separó un poco y trató de incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo, y lo jaló de su camisa. Luego, empezó a desabotonarla.

—Q... q...qué ...qué...haces? - balbuceó Ranma, mientras Akane terminaba de abrirle la camisa, y la jalaba, dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

Ella levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre los labios de Ranma, haciéndolo callar. De pronto, Ranma sintió la otra mano de Akane, tibia y suave sobre su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró aun más al sentir cómo le acariciaba. Lentamente se acerco al rostro de Ranma. La boca de Akane le rozó la mejilla y la comisura de su boca.

— Eres tan hermosa — susurró Ranma completamente hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Nunca antes se habían mirado así, con deseo. Volvieron a juntar sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto. Aquel beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado. Su aliento se mezcló con el de Ranma mientras se tumbaba sobre él. Había magia en aquel beso y una pasión descontrolada se apoderó de ellos. La inexperiencia en ambos era evidente. No sabían por donde empezar, pero la naturaleza les guió a través de sus cuerpos. Ranma le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él.

La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza, asi que no se contuvo, y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva, disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella.

—Ranma...Yo...yo quiero...quiero unirme a ti esta noche.. — dijo Akane respirando agitadamente— quiero que esta noche...seamos uno solo.

De nuevo unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión, mientras Ranma giraba, para quedar encima de ella. Akane dejó escapar un gemido al sentir ese cuerpo ágil y duro sobre ella. Su peso la dejaba sin aliento. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Akane quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él la tocaba.

Ranma le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos, provocando que Akane se estremeciera aún más.

Aquella noche, en medio del bosque, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, se acoplaron en un largo y sublime acto amoroso. Eran uno solo. Estaban unidos, tan próximos que sus corazones no se podían distinguir.

Ranma–dijo con un suspiro. Era la experiencia más increíble que habían sentido jamás. Ambos terminaron a la vez, compartiendo un violento placer. Ranma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un gemido mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Ranma salía de ella.

– Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

– No lo sé, pero ha sido maravilloso...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Akane despertó y miró a su alrededor, se levantó de golpe.

Todo había sido un sueño? O era verdad? Confundida, apartó el cobertor y casi gritó al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Arrepentida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pensó: cómo pude comportarme de esa manera?!.

Pero una sonrisa pícara se le escapó al recordar cada detalle de lo que pasó hace unas horas nada más.

De pronto Ranma entró en la carpa y de inmediato, la chica se arropó con la frazada hasta cubrirse completamente.

Te traje algo de comida — dijo sentándose junto a ella, mientras la observaba tapada.

— Gracias —respondió, avergonzada y desnuda bajo aquella manta.

— Así tapada, no vas a poder comer —dijo Ranma, intentando no sonreír al verla así.

—Estoy un poco confundida — dijo al fin bajando el cobertor (pero solo hasta los ojos) — Cuando me desperté y pensé en lo que pasó ayer...

—Fue maravilloso... — le respondió el chico.

Aquellas palabras y la ardiente mirada de Ranma tranquilizaron a la chica, quien le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que siempre hacían que el corazón de Ranma se acelerara.

— Te amo... Akane — respondió Ranma, y la abrazó.

**— — — — — — — —&**

Definitivamente, era afortunado de tenerla a su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

Sin perder más tiempo, bajó para comer junto con su novia, pues ella también se había saltado la cena por subir a verlo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y llegó el viernes; el reloj marcaba las 7 p.m. Ranma esperaba a Akane, para juntos volver a casa.

Aquel día, sería el último en que Akane saldría tan tarde por ayudar a estudiar a sus compañeros.

Cuando salió, antes de cruzar la puerta, se despidió de sus compañeros. El último en hacerlo fue Kenji. Ranma se acercó a ellos. Como siempre, el amigo de Akane lo ignoró totalmente.

La chica se percató del estado en el que estaba su prometido. No era la primera vez que sucedía, estaba claro que Ranma tenía celos de su amistad con Kenji. Pero en realidad no había motivos para preocuparse. Aún así, sin importar cuantas veces se lo dijera, siempre se ponía celoso.

Y como era de esperarse, nuevamente Ranma miraba con desdén a Kenji; la expresión que tenía en el rostro era la de alguien amargado y furioso.

—Te veo mañana — dijo Kenji y se marchó.

Akane no se atrevió a mirarlo. Se sentía mal por él, pues no se merecía en lo absoluto el desprecio de Ranma.

Lo último que dijo aquel sujeto, hizo que Ranma se molestara aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Ya vas a empezar? — dijo Akane. Eso no sonó como una pregunta sino mas bien como una amenaza.

— Qué? No! Es solo que tenía entendido que hoy era el último día que los ayudarías con esa materia...

—Sí, pero antes de todo eso, quedé con él para ayudarlo el anterior sábado y mañana. No lo recuerdas?

—Si, no se por qué se me olvidó — mintió Ranma, pues lo sabía muy bien. Solo que esperaba que Akane dijera que como estuvieron repasando toda esta semana, no era ya necesario que se vieran nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, de igual manera que el anterior sábado, Akane se disponía a salir hacia la universidad, para encontrarse con Kenji en la biblioteca.

— Ya me voy Kasumi!

— Ah es cierto, hoy también te verás con tu amigo — dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

—Si, se lo prometí, así que ya debo irme...

— Que te vaya bien — le dijo Kasumi

— Y Ranma? — le preguntó Akane; parecía un deja vu, pues algo muy similar había pasado el sábado anterior.

— El salió muy temprano... dijo que tenía unos lugares que visitar.

— Mmmmm... espero que no haya salido a buscar algún otro disfraz — comentó Akane, haciendo alusión al traje de conserje que Ranma vestía en la biblioteca con el fin de espiarla la vez anterior.

— Disfraz? — preguntó Kasumi sin entender porqué su hermana decía eso.

— Eh? Aaah No... no es nada... yo me entiendo, adiós Kasumi.

Una vez fuera de la casa, caminó unos cuantos metros, cuando divisó a alguien.

—Hola Akane!

—Ah! Hola Kenji — se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa — creí que nos veríamos en la biblioteca como siempre.

El joven estaba muy bien peinado, ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de su sitio. Además llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano. Las que se las ofreció a Akane. Durante un segundo se quedo boqueada frente a él. Todo esto fue muy sorpresivo. También estaba conmovida que se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarle flores.

—Sorprendida?

— Pues si... supongo.

— Se me ocurrió traértelas, como agradecimiento por dedicar tu tiempo libre en enseñarme todas estas cosas que no entiendo en clase...Créeme, eres muy buena explicando.

— Gracias — dijo mientras empezaban a caminar. Kenji se coloco a su lado, muy cerca y juntos siguieron avanzando rumbo a la universidad.

Ranma por su parte, se encontraba en el lugar donde ocurrió la primera de aquellas inexplicables explosiones. Caminaba sigilosamente, inspeccionando el lugar, y a la vez, tratando de no levantar sospechas. Era sábado y aunque algo temprano, ya había bastante gente en las calles. Muchos lo veían extrañados, pues la mayoría evitaba transitar cerca de allí, y los que necesariamente debían pasar lo hacían rápidamente. En cambio él, permanecía de pie en aquel sitio.

En la biblioteca, Kenji resolvía un problema que le había indicado Akane. Cuando terminó, pidió que le revisara, pero ella no le hizo caso. Kenji insistió, sin embargo no tuvo éxito. Al final le palmoteó la espalda suavemente. Esto hizo que la chica reaccionara.

— Que? Perdón, no te estaba poniendo atención?

— Parece que no. Hay algún problema? Hoy estás un poco distraída.

— Ah bueno...

— Si no me lo quieres decir... está bien, no te preocupes.

Akane suspiró — Es lo de siempre, cosas de Ranma, a veces no es él en sí...no vayas a creer que es una mala persona, es solo que...

—Quiza esté un poco celoso, tal vez se siente amenazado.

—Si, quizá.

—No quiero causarte problemas, si quieres puedo hablar con él.

—No no hace falta, en serio, no te preocupes, y mejor sigamos — dijo señalando los libros.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Akane y Kenji salían de la biblioteca. Finalmente habían terminado, y el joven estaba listo para afrontar los exámenes, o al menos el que correspondía a la materia en la que ella lo había ayudado.

Justo cuando iban a despedirse, repentinamente, Kenji acercó una mano y le tocó el rostro. Akane se sobresaltó, su cabeza daba vueltas como un torbellino.

—Perdona, es que un cabello estaba a punto de entrarte al ojo— dijo, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pelo, que debió haberse escapado de la cabellera de la chica.

—Gra..gracias... — dijo Akane agachando la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

—No... gracias a ti, gracias por lo de hoy...y por todo —dijo Kenji.

—No hay de que — contestó Akane — hasta el lunes.

—Nos vemos en clase — se despidió Kenji.

Al despedirse, Akane sintió algo extraño. Qué le ocurría? Por qué le costaba tanto despedirse de él? por qué disfrutaba de la compañía de Kenji? Tal vez porque a diferencia de Ranma, Kenji era un tipo atento, cariñoso, entretenido. Pero ella estaba segura de que amaba a Ranma. Entonces, por qué se sentía así? Por qué extrañaba a aquel chico? Con tantas interrogantes, su cabeza era un torbellino de confusión.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero sabía que solo había una explicación para eso: le gustaba Kenji.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de verle a los ojos a Ranma; sentía que no estaba siendo muy buena novia.

Los días pasaron, y llegó el lunes. Aquella semana era una de las más importantes puesto que rendirían los exámenes parciales de todas sus materias, pero Akane no parecía concentrada en ello. Su mente estaba ocupada en otro asunto, y no precisamente académico.

Ella se esforzaba mucho para que nadie la notara así. Además, desde aquel sábado, ella seguía sin poder verle a los ojos a Ranma. Él no se había dado cuenta de que su novia lo estaba evitando pues su mente estaba ocupada con el asunto de las explosiones. El sentirse culpable por eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Todos estos días le había encargado atender el dojo a Akane mientras él seguía investigando los sitios donde habían ocurrido las explosiones, aunque hasta el momento todo había sido inútil, pues no había encontrada nada.

La semana avanzó, y el jueves, como era habitual Akane llegó sola a casa, pues Ranma salía más temprano que ella. Al entrar vio a Nodoka sentada junto a la mesa, leyendo un libro. La mujer alzó la mirada cuando la escuchó y la saludó atentamente.

— Hola Akane, ven siéntate un momento, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

— Aquí tienes — dijo tendiéndole a Akane una tasa de té.

— Gracias tía. Y Ranma?

— Lo envié a la ciudad por un encargo, junto con Genma. Se hizo un breve silencio. Nodoka no sabía como continuar aquella conversación.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo:

— Dime Akane, hay alguna novedad? ... perdón que te pregunte así repentinamente, pero es que...estoy preocupada por ti, hija.

— Preocupada, por qué? Yo estoy bien — dijo con disimulo, sin entender porque le costaba negarlo.

— Porque últimamente no eres tu misma — preguntó con dificultad — ultimamente estas callada... te he notado como ausente.

Akane suspiró — Tiene razón, tía Nodoka.

— Ranma sigue celoso verdad? — preguntó la señora — aunque él no diga nada, se nota a leguas no?

— Pero no es solo eso — admitió sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Nodoka intuyó — Se trata de algún otro chico?

Ante esa interrogante, Akane inspiró profundo, y luego, dejó salir el aire lentamente. Después, le contó todo sobre Kenji, incluso le dijo que le gustaba ese chico.

— Y eso es todo? — sonrió Nodoka — eso no quiere decir nada... Aaaay Akane... solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir ese tipo de cosas.

—No se, es que me siento como la peor chica, infiel...

— Pero según lo que me cuentas, no ha pasado nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.

—Pero, no es por lo que pasó o no, es que no debería estar pensando en otros chicos, si estoy con Ranma.

—Lo que me cuentas, no es para tanto, eso no quiere decir que le hayas sido infiel...digo, si ya le hubieras dejado meter su pajarito en tu jaula, eso ya sería otra cosa!

Akane se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, mientras Nodoka trataba de contener su risa.

— Ya en serio, estas exagerando hija... Mira... es normal que a veces te guste alguien que no es tu novio pero eso no es un problema si sabes a quién amas en verdad.

Lo que decía la señora era muy cierto, ella se sentía atraída por Kenji, pero al único al que amaba era a Ranma. Él no era el más dulce y atento de los novios, pero esa siempre había sido su forma de ser, así lo conoció, y se enamoró de él. Además, a ella tampoco le habría gustado que fuera demasiado amoroso, aunque no podía negar que habían ocasiones en las que deseaba que fuera un poco más detallista y tierno con ella.

— Gracias por la plática, tía.

— Cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes, aquí estará esta vieja siempre lista para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda.

En eso, llegó Ranma junto con Genma. A pesar de lo que había hablado con Nodoka, Akane aun se sentía mal con él. Lo saludó de lejos, y se fue a su cuarto.

Nodoka, se quedó un momento allí, sentada frente a la mesa, estaba un poco preocupada por el futuro de la relación de Akane y Ranma. Pero, qué podía hacer ella?

Sin embargo, gracias a esa plática Akane se sintió un poco más aliviada y finalmente pudo dejar de evitar a su novio. Aunque Ranma no se percató de estos cambios, ya que él en cambio seguía preocupado por las famosas explosiones y era todo a lo que prestaba atención últimamente.

Mientras tanto, en la selva donde se encontraban Itami y Hiroshi, parecía que las cosas iban mejorando para ellos. Hiroshi había montado el refugio y la fogata correctamente. Itami, por su parte, ya estaba físicamente bastante recuperado.

— Señor Itami, no me lo va a creer!

— Y ahora qué arruinaste? — dijo Itami esperando alguna mala noticia como últimamente se había hecho costumbre.

— Yo? Nada... al contrario, esta vez tuve suerte... y capturé una rata almizclera y ya la puse en el fuego... dentro de poco estará lista!

Hiroshi había colocado algunas trampas alrededor de donde se encontraban, y llevaba días esperando a que pudiese capturar algo.

— De veras? Eso si que es genial — celebró Itami poniéndose de pie — vamos a verla!

Al llegar a donde el joven la tenía cocinando la decepción los invadió: Hiroshi de nuevo había metido la pata, equivocadamente, había puesto a la rata demasiado cerca del fuego y además, no la había sujetado bien a la delgada rama que la sostenía sobre la fogata. Debido a eso, se había zafado, y caído directo a las llamas. Ahora estaba totalmente carbonizada.

— No! por qué siempre me pasa esto! — se lamentó Hiroshi — con ésto he comprobado que definitivamente Dios existe y me detesta... me detesta mucho.

— Créeme... no solo él — afirmó Itami. Luego dijo:

— Diablos, habría sido nuestra primera comida decente en días... ni modo... habrá que seguir con nuestra dieta de insectos y bichos rastreros.

Al siguiente día, en Nerima, Ranma terminaba de atender el dojo solo, de nuevo. Esto debido a que su prometida había sido invitada por sus amigos en agradecimiento por su ayuda, ya que les había ido de maravilla en el examen de esa materia. Aunque a regañadientes, el aceptó que fuera con ellas. Por un momento pensó en oponerse rotundamente, incluso tenía la excusa de que no podía seguir dando clases solo en el dojo, pero no quería mostrarse celoso nuevamente. Sin embargo, justo ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. La paciencia ya casi se le agotaba. Parecía como si hubiese pasado ya días sin verla.

Lo que más le molestaba, era que seguro entre el famoso grupo de amigos, estaría el despreciable de Kenji. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía unas enormes ganas de salir a buscarla, no le importaba lo grande que fuera Tokyo, peinaría cada centímetro de la ciudad con tal de hallarla.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, Ranma contenía esos impulsos. No quería pelear con ella, se había prometido a si mismo confiar en su novia; incluso, no le había dicho nada sobre los rumores que circulaban por la universidad, en los que decían que últimamente ella y Kenji pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, tanto que parecía que estuviesen saliendo.

Ranma agitó la cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos. Después de cenar, se fue a parar junto a la puerta de la casa, esperando a que regrese. El reloj marcaba las 9 p.m, y su novia no aparecía. Jamás se había hecho tan tarde.

— Ya se tardó demasiado - dijo Ranma.

— A ver, cállate un momento y siéntate que ya me estás mareando - dijo el padre de Ranma al verlo caminar desesperado de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

— Mira, no te estreses de esa manera - dijo Genma - confía en tu prometida... Ah! Mira ahí viene.

— Y bien que pasó? llegas tarde — le reclamó Ranma.

— No quiero discutir contigo — dijo Akane, tratando de permanecer calmada.

— Vaya... tu si, tan calmada...Y yo? Tú crees que yo he podido estar tranquilo? — explotó finalmente Ranma.

— De nuevo con tus celos...

— He sido muy paciente... pero no más! — vociferó el chico — te prohíbo que...

—Ya basta Ranma! Qué te has creído eh? que eres mi dueño? — gritó Akane — ninguna mujer aguantaría esto.

Ranma iba a contestarle cuando su madre le hizo callar con un gesto.

Una vez que Akane se fue, Nodoka lo miró inquisitivamente y negó con la cabeza mientras le decía:

— Hijo...a este paso, su relación no durará mucho más.

Ranma estaba furioso, no quería hablar con nadie así que se fue directo a su cuarto sin darle las buenas noches ni siquiera a su madre.

Ella lucía preocupada. Estaba consciente de que esta vez el problema era más serio que las anteriores veces en las que discutían solo por celos, que al final resultaban ser infundados. Sin embargo, hoy sabía que la situación era diferente: realmente había alguien más que se estaba metiendo entre ellos.

Así terminó aquel día: Akane molesta por la actitud de Ranma, y él, de igual forma, muy enfadado por como ella se había comportado.

A la mañana siguiente, todo seguía igual. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna. De esa misma forma pasaron el domingo.

El lunes, como de costumbre, terminaron de desayunar y salieron a la universidad, pero cada quien tomó un camino distinto.

Se vieron varias veces en la universidad, pero se ignoraron.

Al finalizar las clases, regresaron solos, primero llegó Akane, luego Ranma.

Por las calles de Tokyo, Kenji caminaba junto a dos de sus amigos: Haruto (compañero de clase) y Taichi (no asistía a la universidad, pero era vecino de Kenji).

— Seguro ya te enteraste no? Akane y Ranma, tuvieron una pelea, y creo que fue por la cita que tuvo contigo el viernes — dijo Haruto.

— En realidad no fue una cita, salimos casi todos los de la clase — aclaró Kenji.

Ciertamente, al inicio, no había sido una cita, pues todos fueron al karaoke, bailaron un poco, pero, al final, las últimas dos horas, si se quedaron solos. Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería, donde platicaron, se rieron, bromearon y así Kenji la distrajo hábilmente para que no notara lo tarde que era.

— Vaya... te felicito, al fin podrás tener a una de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad — manifestó Haruto.

— Ellos no han terminado aún... solo están distanciados un poco — explicó Kenji.

— Pero si siguen a ese ritmo, tarde o temprano lo harán — aseguró Haruto.

— Se como eres con las chicas, Kenji, cuanto tiempo estarás con ella? Un par de meses? — inquirió Taichi con ansiedad.

— Por qué lo preguntas?

— Bueno, después de que te diviertas, tal vez quiera yo también pasar el rato con ella.

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, Kenji le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer pesadamente contra el pavimento.

— Qué te pasa? — se quejó Taichi desde el suelo.

— Si vuelvo a escucharte decir algo así nuevamente, te golpearé de tal forma que no te quedará ni un solo hueso sano— sentenció Kenji, y se marchó de allí.

— Y a éste... que la pasa? — preguntó desconcertado ante la repentina reacción de Kenji.

El otro, simplemente se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino.

— Imbécil — dijo Taichi poniéndose de pie —je jeje je ya veremos quien se come primero ese bombón.

A unos minutos de allí, por las calles de Tokyo, dos personas caminaban lentamente.

— Creí que nunca saldría de ese infierno!

— Pero señor Itami, como puede decir algo así... en aquel lugar, se respiraba aire puro, en la noche se veían las estrellas como un hermoso manto estelar, y cada mañana nos despertábamos con un magnífico concierto dado por los sonidos naturales de la selva — acotó Hiroshi.

— Qué? Ahora eres poeta? — se burló Itami. Luego cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia un centro comercial.

— Qué hace?! Espéreme! — exclamó Hiroshi mientras corría detrás de él.

— A dónde vamos? Qué no debemos ir a Nerima? — le preguntó apenas logró alcanzarlo.

— Estás loco?! Después de tanto tiempo en la jungla lo que más deseo ahora es un enorme filete de res...Además, 3000 años he esperado... así que

un poco más no significa nada.— le contestó Itami — apresúrate, yo invito!

— Gracias, señor, ahora que lo pienso a mi también se me antoja un filete.

— Pero tu pagas eh!

— Quéééééé?

De vuelta en casa, Akane y Ranma se vieron obligados a estar cerca para atender el dojo. Cuando se desocuparon, Ranma se quedó allí, mientras que Akane se fue a ducharse y luego se metió a la tina. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo sucedido el pasado viernes. Se dio cuenta de cuál había sido la razón por la que ella se portó tan agresiva con Ranma. En aquel momento, les hizo creer a todos de que era por los celos de Ranma, pero esa no era la verdad. Akane estaba enojada con ella misma, pues aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba Kenji la hacía sentir como la peor mujer de la Tierra. Estaba muy enfadada porque no era capaz de dejar de sentirse atraída por aquel chico, simplemente no lo podía evitar. Tal vez si se alejaba de él, pero cómo? Si todos los días lo veía en clase, y además, después de haber pasado tiempo ayudándolo a estudiar, ella y Kenji se había vuelto más cercanos. Ahora cuando tenían horas libres entre clases, se sentaban los dos solos a conversar y pasar el tiempo, almorzaban juntos, en casi todo momento dentro de la universidad, estaban los dos juntos, tanto que se rumoreaba que ellos ya estaban saliendo. Akane sabía que Ranma no se merecía esto, pues él, a pesar de esos rumores, no le había hecho ninguna escena de celos, demostrando que confiaba en ella. Confianza que Akane sentía que ya no merecía.

En el dojo, sentado en el piso y apoyando la espalda en la pared, Ranma también pensaba en como estaban las cosas con Akane. Él realmente no entendía porqué ella se había enfadado tanto. No le gustaba para nada estar distanciado de ella. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con su novia, pero debía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras para que no pensara equivocadamente y creyera que la estaba interrogando.

Al salir del baño, Akane fue a vestirse, y quince minutos después salía ya de su cuarto, dispuesta a hablar con Ranma. Mientras lo buscaba, se le empezó a acelerar de nuevo la respiración. Tenía miedo. Cómo decirle a Ranma qué se sentía atraída por Kenji? Cómo explicarle que lo ama a él, pero que le gusta también otro chico? No, no podía decir eso. Tan solo se disculparía y haría las pases con su novio. Ya luego ella vería como solucionaría aquella situación que tan mal le hacía sentir. Pero estaba segura que no sería nada fácil.

Con decisión, buscó a Ranma pero no logró encontrarlo ni en la habitación; supuso que aun seguía en el dojo, así que fue a hacia allá.

Inesperadamente, a mitad de camino, se encontraron cara a cara en el patio de la casa. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, luego dijeron al mismo tiempo:

— Ranma...

— Akane...

Volvieron a guardar silencio, y de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo: — yo quería...

Akane se acercó un poco más a su prometido — Qué... que es lo que querías? — preguntó Ranma.

— yo... quiero... quiero disculparme contigo — dijo Akane, un poco nerviosa — no debí haberme exaltado de esa forma.

Esto sorprendió enormemente a Ranma, le pareció muy extraño que se disculpara de esa manera, era como si lo estuviera haciendo más bien por alguna otra razón.

El chico, no salía de su asombro y confusión, cuando ella continuó: — perdón por haber llegado tan tarde... fue...fue muy irresponsable de mi parte.

Ranma no esperaba que ella dijera algo así; si antes estaba tan sorprendido, ya podrán imaginar en que estado se encontraba ahora. Todo el discurso que había preparado para hablar con ella, se le borró de la mente en aquel instante.

De pronto, dos sombras cayeron en el patio, frente al estanque.

— Hola!... amigos... cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no?

Akane y Ranma se volvieron hacia aquel lugar, para ver quien los saludaba. Se trataba de Ryoga.

— Ryoga! No puede ser... hace tanto que no nos visitabas — dijo Akane sonriente — qué bueno verte de nuevo!

En cambio, Ranma no estaba tan contento como Akane.

El chico se decía: Maldita sea, como si no fuera suficiente con el tal Kenji, ahora aparece este.

— Que pasa Ranma? por qué no saludas a tu mejor amigo? — preguntó Ryoga.

Ranma solo frunció el seño y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

— Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña? — preguntó Akane, aunque sentía que ya lo había visto antes en algún otro lado. Lo mismo le ocurría a Ranma.

— Es amigo de mi padre — contestó Ryoga.

— Saludos cordiales, mi nombre es Hiroshi...encantado de conocerlos — saludó aquel joven.

Al oir voces extrañas, el resto de la familia, se hizo presente, y cuando vieron a Ryoga, todos lo saludaron atentamente.

No habían olvidado lo que hizo la última vez: arriesgó su vida para intentar salvar a Akane de Daisuke y su madre.

Nadie allí, notó algo diferente en Ryoga. Él seguía teniendo el mismo rostro atractivo, pero su mirada no era la misma, había algo siniestro en aquellos ojos.

— Espero que todos estén bien — exclamó Ryoga, para luego preguntarle a Akane: — extrañaste a p-chan?

— P-chan! Cierto! Hace tiempo también que no he visto a p-chan por aquí...tu te lo llevaste?

— Algo así.

A quedó un poco desconcertada con aquella respuesta.

— Lo quieres ver? — preguntó Ryoga, al tiempo que aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y se volvía hacia el estanque.

Todo indicaba que se metería al agua. Rápidamente Ranma se aproximó a Ryoga para evitar que lo hiciera. Mientras corría no pudo evitar gritar:

—Detente Ryoga!

* * *

Será que Ranma consigue detenerlo? Qué pasará con el confundido corazón de Akane?

Veremos qué sucede en el siguiente capítulo! Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Qué hay de nuevo? Seguro que han tenido una semana genial!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La verdad y sus consecuencias.**

Justo en el momento en que trataban de hacer las pases, dos personas aparecen en el patio de la casa. Se trataba de Ryoga (poseído por Itami) y de Hiroshi. Después de saludar a todos, Ryoga le dice a Akane que quiere mostrarle a p-chan y se dirige al estanque. Ranma se da cuenta de lo que pretende, así que rápido se aproxima para evitar que cometa aquella locura.

Hubiese llegado a tiempo para impedirlo, pero Hiroshi lo detuvo en el último segundo, sujetándolo del brazo. Ranma abrió mucho los ojos al ver como Ryoga se zambullía en el agua y frente a todos, salía bajo la forma de aquel cerdito mascota que Akane había bautizado como p-chan.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, pero sin duda, la más sorprendida fue Akane. Ranma en cambio, tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro.

—No puede ser — murmuró Akane sin poder creer lo que veía.

De inmediato Hiroshi intervino: Itam...digo... Ryoga siempre quiso decirte la verdad, pero Ranma nunca se lo permitió.

Akane regresó a ver a su prometido. Ranma tragó saliva, al ver aquella mirada asesina en el rostro de su novia, el odio ardía en sus ojos.

— Espera Akane, puedo expli...

No logró terminar esa frase, pues Akane le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que le hizo rodar por el suelo.

Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente. La boca le sangraba debido al golpe recibido.

— Eres una basura... — exclamó Akane, mientras le asestaba otro golpe, esta vez una sonora cachetada que de nuevo arrojó a Ranma contra el piso.

Ranma se incorporó, y se sintió el ser más miserable al ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su prometida.

— Cálmate por favor Akane , déjame hablar, quiero explicártelo todo — pidió el chico.

— Y qué te hace pensar que quiero escucharte? —le preguntó ella embargada por el odio y el dolor — Durante años me ocultaste la verdad...lo que digas ahora ya no tiene ninguna importancia.

Abandonó el patio con el corazón destrozado, subió las escaleras y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, y continuó llorando con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ranma la siguió. Golpeó la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que fue hasta la ventana para ver si tenía mejor suerte. La vio junto a la cama. Dio unos ligeros golpecitos y espero a que le abriera pero no lo hizo. Ella no quería verlo, ni mucho menos que le hablase. Además, qué iba a decirle? todo estaba muy claro ahora.

Como no pudo hablar con Akane, Ranma optó por regresar al patio y darle su merecido a Ryoga, pero ya no estaba allí.

— Dónde está ese maldito?! — preguntó Ranma a gritos.

— Se fue con su amigo — contestó Soun. Ranma salió disparado como un rayo, directo a la calle, corrió en todas direcciones pero no encontró rastros de él ni de Hiroshi. Frustrado, golpeó una pared con su puño, quebrándola al instante. Luego, regresó de nuevo al dojo. Mientras volvía, no se percató de que una esfera diminuta de luz blanca salía del interior de su cuerpo (por su espalda). Dicha esfera se elevó, y cuando alcanzó una altura mayor a la de las nubes, se expandió de golpe, para luego tomar forma humana. Poco a poco, la luz se disipó, y en aquel lugar quedó un hombre de aspecto fantasmal (su cuerpo era transparente). Además, vestía de forma extraña, ya que todo su cuerpo (incluido el rostro) estaba cubierto de una armadura color blanco, y de sus hombros, colgaba una larga capa de color azul. Se quedó inmóvil, flotando en el aire durante unos instantes.

— Increíble... Así que ya lo encontraste, no?... Itami — dijo aquel sujeto. Luego, desapareció repentinamente.

De esa forma, terminó aquel terrible día.

Al amanecer del siguiente, Kasumi, como siempre los llamó a desayunar. Todos estaban, menos Akane. Al notar esto, Ranma se levantó para ir a verla a su cuarto, pero Nodoka no se lo permitió.

— Por ahora, será mejor que no le digas nada... ella está muy dolida, y en estos momentos a quien menos quiere ver es a ti.

— Yo iré a hablar con ella — replicó Kasumi — Nabiki, acompáñame por favor.

Al llegar a la puerta, tocaron, pero Akane no les abrió.

— Hermana... abre por favor...quiero hablar contigo — pidió Kasumi.

Esperaron un momento, hasta que finalmente la chica se decidió a abrir, y las dejó pasar.

Akane tenía los ojos hinchados y bastante irritados, prueba de que había llorado por un largo rato.

— Ranma te ha estado buscando... quiere explicar...

Nabiki fue interrumpida por los gritos de su hermana menor, quien exclamó: — Explicar?! Qué? No hay nada que hablar!

— Cálmate Akane, estás muy exaltada — dijo Nabiki.

— No, no estoy exaltada, estoy dolida, destrozada, todavía no puedo creer que él haya sido capaz de hacerme algo así... como pude ser tan tonta!

Kasumi quiso acercarse para abrazarla, pero Akane se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola dijo: — Quiero estar sola.

No les quedó mas que obedecer. Apenas bajaron, Ranma las abordó:

— Y bien? qué pasó? puedo hablar con ella?

Kasumi negó con la cabeza.

— No? Pero necesito...

— Ella no te escuchará — lo interrumpió Nabiki — todavía no se le pasa el coraje.

Por otro lado, Itami y Hiroshi ya estaban de regreso en la fortaleza, gracias a la técnica de tele transportación del muchacho (que por suerte no falló esta vez).

Itami comentó complacido: — Genial, todo salió de maravilla...

— Así es señor, Ranma en aquel momento ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le coloqué la marca tipo sensor en su brazo... pero... para qué me pidió que le pusiera eso? — inquirió Hiroshi.

— Recuerdas que te dije que si el corazón de Ranma era invadido por sentimientos negativos me facilitaría la extracción de su alma? — preguntó Itami

— Si — contestó el joven.

— Pues con la noticia que les acabamos de dar, según los recuerdos de Ryoga, Ranma podría tener muchos problemas en casa, especialmente con la chica que estaba junto a él... eso generará en Ranma un odio enorme hacia mi — pronosticó Itami.

— Aaaah, ya entiendo, pero... todavía no me dice para qué me hizo ponerle aquella marca? — insistió Hiroshi.

Itami le mostró la palma de su mano izquierda.

— Lo ves? Yo tengo una marca idéntica a la que le pusiste... están sincronizadas, así que cuando el odio y el rencor invadan el corazón de Ranma, la marca en mi mano arderá... así sabre que ya debo ir por él, para quitarle su cuerpo.

— Usted si que piensa en todo... vaya... es un genio — lo elogió Hiroshi

— Lo sé — se jactó Itami. Luego agregó:

— Ya! Basta de charla, ve de una vez a recoger los pergaminos que faltan...en la mesa está un mapa con los sitios a los que debes ir...Recuerda, no le quites a Ranma los que yo le dí hace tiempo en el monte Fénix, ya que cuando me apodere de su cuerpo, los traeré a la fortaleza... Además, no conviene que él te vea.

— Entendido señor — contestó Hiroshi, quien rápidamente tomó el mapa y se teletransportó dispuesto a cumplir lo que Itami le pedía.

En Nerima, Akane no salió de su cuarto durante todo el día. Ni siquiera fue a clases. Ranma tampoco quiso ir, pero su madre y Nabiki lo convencieron de que fuera, diciendo que tal vez en su ausencia, decida bajar y hablar con ellas. Ahí, tratarían de interceder por él, para que en la tarde, Akane escuche sus explicaciones.

Unas horas más tarde, Akane decidió salir a caminar un rato, y tomar un poco de aire. No se había cambiado, vestía la misma ropa que la del día anterior, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos inyectados de sangre. Pero decidió salir por la ventana, pues presentía que Nodoka y Kasumi tratarían de detenerla para que no saliera en ese estado, y en ese momento, ella no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para hablar, mucho menos para discutir.

Una vez fuera, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sumida en sus pensamientos, la chica no notó que alguien la seguía.

Había decidido salir de casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver si así podía sentirse un poco mejor, pero aún estando fuera de la casa, era inevitable dejar de pensar en como Ranma le había ocultado la verdad sobre p-chan. Por qué lo había hecho? se preguntaba.

No le había importado en lo absoluto, que metiera a su cama a Ryoga, pues aunque estuviera en su forma de cerdo no era una mascota en realidad, era un hombre. Si Ranma había sido capaz de ocultarle semejante cosa, Akane pensaba:

Qué más no le había dicho? Qué otros secretos tenía?

Luego, empezó a cuestionar lo sentimientos de Ranma. Era verdad cuando le decía que la amaba? No, seguramente era una mentira, pues las personas que se aman, no se guardan secretos como ese. Estaba tan confundida, que ya no sabía ni que pensar, parecía que la cabeza la iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Cuando pasaba cerca de un parque, vio que una pelota avanzaba hacia ella, rodando por el suelo. Akane le dio una patada al balón con tanta violencia que lo mandó muy lejos de allí, provocando un sinnúmero de reclamos por parte de quienes jugaban con aquella pelota. Ella simplemente los ignoró y continuó caminando. De pronto, el tipo que la estaba siguiendo, corrió y se paró frente a ella:

—Ayúdame por favor! No soy de aquí, debo llegar a este lugar, un familiar está agonizando! Tengo que verlo! Debo estar junto a él al menos en sus últimos momentos!

Akane iba a decirle que no lo molestara, pero al escuchar los motivos de aquel joven, aceptó. Tomó la hoja con la dirección del lugar a la que el muchacho quería llegar.

— No está muy lejos — señaló Akane — tardaremos quince minutos si caminamos rápido.

— Genial... vamos entonces...por cierto, perdón, no me presenté, soy Taichi, y vengo del campo... por eso es que soy un poco torpe moviéndome en la ciudad — dijo aquel joven.

Akane no le contestó, no estaba de humor para socializar. Solo siguió caminando.

Tras recorrer un buen tramo, llegaron a una esquina y al doblarla entraron a un largo callejón. Debían cruzarlo para llegar al sitio que se especificaba en aquella hoja. Esa avenida estaba desierta, nadie pasaba por allí. Tan solo habían un grupo de cinco chicos, que conversaban alegremente sentados a un costado del camino. Akane y Taichi siguieron hasta el final de la calle.

— Aquí es — le dijo a Taichi. Le entregó el papel, y se dio vuelta para marcharse, cuando de pronto, dos de los tipos que había visto antes se le pararon en frente.

—Oye! guapa —la llamó uno mientras pasaba a su lado — A dónde vas?

Akane no respondió, solo, se apartó de ellos y continuó caminando, a la vez que apretaba un poco el paso.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos la seguían. Caminaban uno junto al otro y se reían. También, los otros tres, se habían puesto de pie y avanzaban hacia ella. Estaba rodeada.

— Hola... preciosa — exclamó otro.

— No la asusten así! — gritó Taichi, acercándose.

— Tranquila Akane... no te vamos a hacer nada malo — agregó aquel joven.

La chica se sorprendió: — Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?

— Digamos que... soy psíquico.

A lo miró con desdén, y luego, quiso seguir caminando, pero uno de los chicos la sujetó del cuello. Taichi se paró frente a ella y dijo:

— Será mejor que no te resistas, mira a tu alrededor... aunque grites, nadie te escuchará.

Taichi reía triunfante, mientras pensaba: Kenji... siempre me ganabas, en los estudios, en los deportes, salías con las chicas más hermosas, tu siempre

creyéndote el centro del universo...Ja, pero esta vez.. yo gané, soy yo quien tendrá a esta preciosura primero, no tú... púdrete Kenji.

—Te ves bien con esa ropa, pero te verás mejor sin ella— dijo Taichi — quítenle todo...para que no nos estorbe.

Dos de ellos se acercaron a Akane. Uno la sujetó de la cabellera mientras el otro decía:

— Espero que lo disfrutes, nena.

— Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras...con confianza... — le sugirió Taichi, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

— No... yo no voy a gritar... pero ustedes sí... y mucho — contestó Akane fulminándolos con la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos tomaron un color blanco.

En la universidad, las clases le parecían interminables. Ranma contaba los minutos para poder regresar a casa. Necesitaba hablar con Akane, y conseguir su perdón. Ya no soportaba aquella situación, sentía que no sobreviviría sin el amor de su chica.

Kenji tampoco estaba muy concentrado en las explicaciones de los maestros, se notaba claramente que estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Akane. Sabía perfectamente que ella no acostumbraba a faltar, es más, desde que la conoció nunca la vio saltarse clases, mucho menos faltar un día completo.

Cada hora, miraba hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de verla entrar.

Era ya cerca del medio día, cuando Akane finalmente regresaba a su casa. Se notaba que estaba muy cansada, y toda su ropa estaba manchada con sangre, así que para no preocupar a los demás, decidió entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Tomó una funda y una toalla, y se dirigió al baño, con sigilo, evitando que la vieran. Lentamente se quitó toda la ropa, y la guardó en aquella funda. Se puso bajo la ducha, y dejó correr el agua. Se miró las manos y notó que aun le temblaban. Ahí se percató que también estaban manchadas de sangre, por lo que se frotó las manos con fuerza, tratando de quitarse la sangre que se había secado sobre ellas.

Todavía no comprendía que le había sucedido. Se había dejado llevar por la ira, y aunque los tipos que le abordaron en aquel callejón no eran buenas personas, ella no tenía derecho a quitarles la vida. Enfurecida, los había golpeado hasta casi quedarse sin aliento. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y vio toda esa sangre en el piso, salió corriendo de allí como si fuese una criminal.

Definitivamente había resultado inútil salir a caminar, pues regresó con un ánimo peor que el que tenía antes.

En la noche, poco antes de la cena, junto a la mesa, todos esperaban a que Akane bajara, pues no había comido nada en todo el día.

Cuando ya casi perdían las esperanzas de que saliera de su habitación, al fin, la vieron bajar por las escaleras. Ranma se tensó, pero a la vez se aligeró un poco su angustia, pues le preocupaba que siguiera sin querer comer algo.

A caminó directo hacia la mesa.

— Siéntate hermana, enseguida te sirvo — dijo Kasumi.

La cena transcurrió en silencio total. Apenas terminó, Akane se puso de pie. Ranma la siguió, y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a que se girara hacia él.

Cuando lo hizo, el chico se quedó sin aliento al ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

— No me toques! — exigió Akane.

La chica sacudió el brazo, y se liberó del agarre de su prometido.

— Te odio con toda mi alma — dijo Akane

—Akane... yo — susurró Ranma totalmente bloqueado. Simplemente, las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Siempre lo supiste... — le reprochó la chica, agachando la mirada y apretando los puños con fuerza, para intentar contener las lágrimas que estaban punto de brotar de sus ojos.

Ranma la tomó de la mano, pero de inmediato ella la apartó.

— No vuelvas a tocarme! Ni tampoco te atrevas a hablarme...tu presencia me da asco.

Al escucharla, Ranma sintió un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico que le heló la sangre.

— No digas eso, por favor.. déjame explic... — el chico no pudo terminar de hablar, pues ella la interrumpió:

— Se acabó!... Ya no puedo seguir siendo la novia de un ser tan despreciable como tu ...

— Espera! — exclamó Ranma intentando detenerla nuevamente del brazo.

— Suéltame! — gritó sacudiéndose y apartándose de él — desde el momento en que me enteré de tu engaño, lo nuestro terminó...para siempre.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo! Siento que sea mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero el próximo les prometo que será más extenso.

Qué dicen? Creen que será definitivo este rompimiento? Y cuál será el próximo movimiento de Itami?

Cuídense mucho y los espero la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Y mil gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ataque a la aldea amazona.**

Después de que fue revelado el secreto de p-chan, Akane muy dolida y con el corazón destrozado, no había bajado en todo el día, hasta la cena, donde Ranma intentó explicarle por qué no se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchó; agobiada por el dolor y la tristeza, tomó una terrible decisión: terminar su relación con Ranma. El chico desesperado, trató de disuadirla, pero fue inútil.

— Espera! — exclamó intentando detenerla nuevamente del brazo.

— Suéltame! — gritó Akane —lo nuestro terminó...terminó para siempre.

Apenas dijo eso, se marchó rápidamente a su cuarto. No deseaba que la vieran llorar de nuevo.

Ranma se quedó de pie, como en trance, sin mover uno solo de sus músculos.

El resto de la familia miró aquella escena con gran preocupación y pesar. Según recordaban, Akane y Ranma jamás habían tenido un problema tan serio como ese. A veces discutían fuerte por los celos, pero en unos días, ya todo se arreglaba. Sin embargo, ahora, con la decisión de Akane, todo se complicaba.

Ranma no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Estuvo dando vueltas en su futón, mientras las palabras de Akane hacían eco en su mente.

Akane no estaba mejor que él, pues tampoco podía dormir, lloró hasta horas de la madrugada. Luego, debido al cansancio y al agotamiento, el sueño la venció. Pudo descansar unas horas, hasta que el despertador sonó, anunciándole que debía levantarse para otro día en la universidad. Ayer ya había faltado a clases, hoy ya no podía repetirse. En la puerta de su cuarto, justo antes de salir, se detuvo por un momento:

— No voy a llorar — se propuso con firmeza, y bajó a desayunar.

De camino a la universidad, Ranma no se atrevió a hablarle, tampoco había podido decirle nada durante el desayuno. Y ahora, simplemente caminaba en silencio, detrás de ella, siguiéndola a prudente distancia. El chico no sabía que decir, tan solo la miraba. Había jurado que nunca permitiría que nadie la hiciera sufrir o la lastimara, y hoy, era él mismo quien le estaba causando aquel terrible dolor.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, cada quien se fue a su clase. Akane tenía que cruzar un largo pasillo para llegar a su salón. A mitad de camino, alguien la tocó en el hombro.

— Hola Akane... al fin mi preocupación terminó – dijo Kenji regalándole una sonrisa – creí que te había pasado algo, pero estás bien, no?

Ella no pudo Contestar. De repente se le había nublado la vista. Todas las luces brillaban mientras las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

El joven la miro por unos instantes, apretó los dientes con evidente pesar al notar lo triste que se encontraba su amiga.

—Lo siento – le dijo Akane, limpiándose las lágrimas. No le gustaba llorar frente a los demás. Nunca le había agradado mostrarse débil frente a nadie.

– No tienes que disculparte –murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

Ella lo miró con las pestañas aún humedecidas por las lágrimas. Kenji no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al contemplar la fragilidad que reflejaban esos ojos. Cuando la miró, sintió que algo extraño le sucedía. Jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer. No se trataba tan sólo de deseo o de amor. Sentía que entre ellos había un vínculo especial, tanto que era como si el también pudiese sentir el dolor que ella sentía en ese instante.

Kenji percibía las lágrimas que Akane se esforzaba por contener. Era tan fuerte, tan resuelta, jamás había conocido a una mujer igual. Como le gustaba aquella chica. La deseaba con desesperación, hace tanto que no sentía un deseo semejante. En ese momento quería abrazarla, besarla para calentar su corazón. Pero solo la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

– Si quieres, podemos ir a la cafetería y conversamos – sugirió Kenji

– Aún es temprano, además no quiero saltarme más clases – dijo Akane.

– Entiendo...vamos... – dijo Kenji extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó y juntos entraron al salón de clases.

A más de mil kilómetros de distancia de allí, en China, y más específicamente, en la aldea amazona, Shampoo, su abuela y Mousse, viven sus vidas convencidos de que Ranma había muerto en aquel enfrentamiento con Daisuke. (Como recordarán, esa fue la razón por la que dejaron Nerima)

Ahora, Shampoo y Mousse están casados. Lo hicieron hace cinco meses, cuando él finalmente logró derrotarla.

– Mousse, debo hablar contigo – dijo seriamente Cologne

– Lo siento, estoy muy ocup... – un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le impidió continuar hablando.

– Qué rayos le pasa? por qué me golpea!

– Soy yo quien esta ocupada así que escúchame Mousse, seré breve y directa.

– Qué sucede?!

– Tu ya llevas casado cerca de 5 meses con mi nieta, y no veo ninguna señal de que venga un bebé en camino, dime, qué sucede? eh?!

– No es su asunto anciana, vaya a tomar el té y deje de entrometer... – otro golpe de nuevo lo interrumpió

– No seas impertinente, se trata de mi querida nieta y si no eres lo suficiente hombre...

– Un momento - gritó Mousse – usted no sabe nada, así que no se meta.

Cologne iba a golpearlo nuevamente, cuando de pronto, Mousse sacó una pequeña daga, y partió en dos su bastón.

– Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

– Pues no lo parece – rio la anciana.

– Es verdad que estoy casado con ella, pero no es un matrimonio como cualquier otro, porque yo la vencí solo con el fin de que ella dejara de ir por allí enfrascándose en una y otra batalla sin sentido. No para hacerla mi mujer a la fuerza.

Ciertamente, Shampoo había cambiado totalmente, y desde que volvió a China, se dedicó a pelear, desafiando a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino: ya sea hombre o mujer. No sabían porqué se comportaba así. Aunque presumían que era debido a que había perdido a Ranma. Sin embargo, en todas esas peleas siempre triunfaba, aunque regresaba herida y golpeada.

Un día Mousse decidió hablar con ella, pero como siempre, no le hizo mucho caso.

**&– – – – – – – –**

Mientras se acercaba, notó que Shampoo había recibido un golpe en la sien izquierda, bastante fuerte pues incluso el ojo estaba hinchado, además, llevaba el brazo derecho vendado.

– Shampoo! mira nada más cómo estás! Qué te ha sucedido?

Ella lo miró con desdén y contestó – choqué contra un árbol.

– Si, debió de haber sido un árbol con una forma muy rara, no?

– Déjame en paz! No es tu asunto.

Casi siempre regresaba en muy malas condiciones. Él la amaba, y no podía permitir que eso siguiera. Era una locura y alguien debía detenerla, tenía que salvarla, pero solo tenía una solución en mente: casarse con ella. Aunque para eso, debía enfrentarla y derrotarla.

**– – – – – – – –&**

– Entonces tu y Shampoo todavía no han... – concluyó Cologne.

– No pienso obligarla a nada. Entienda, yo quiero ganarme su corazón, poco a poco, se que puedo hacerlo... – dicho esto se dispuso a irse, pero la abuela lo detuvo.

– Espera muchacho.

– Y ahora que?

– Siéntate.

– No que estaba ocupada?

– Siempre tengo tiempo para mi familia... que tal si me cuentas todo, como es que te volviste tan fuerte, porque no creo que lo hayas hecho solo.

– Lo que quiere es que le diga quien me entrenó verdad?

– Si me lo dices, tal vez te ayude con Shampoo.

– Está bien, está bien le contaré...

En Tokyo, al término de la jornada de estudio, Akane y Ranma regresaban a casa. Antes de llegar, el chico quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad, y se animó a hablarle, así que de un salto, se puso en frente de ella. Ella se paró de golpe.

— Akane... necesitamos hablar — dijo Ranma.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró, y siguió su camino. De nuevo saltó, y se paró en frente.

— Se que soy culpable Lo sé! — Ranma estaba enfadado, pero consigo mismo — Yo tuve la culpa... y siento no habértelo dicho... fui una idiota...un cretino...pero...no quiero perderte.

La chica no dijo nada, y de nuevo reanudó su caminata.

— No se qué hacer! — gritó Ranma desesperado — nunca has estado tan enfada, dime...Qué hago! Cualquier cosa, yo lo haré!

Akane le regresó a ver y le contestó con frialdad: — solo... desaparece.

Ranma ya no se atrevió a decir nada más. La observó marcharse a toda prisa y esperó a que al menos se diese vuelta un instante, pero no lo hizo. Él sintió una sensación de frío, como si al estar sin ella, todo el calor en su cuerpo se fuera de repente.

Los días pasaron, y todo seguía igual. Akane se limitaba a ignorarlo todo el tiempo, y en cuanto le resultaba posible, se encerraba en su habitación con la excusa de que tenía deberes. Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka trataron inútilmente de convencer a Akane de que perdone a Ranma, pero también fueron ingorados por la chica y acusados de ponerse de parte de Ranma, e ignorar todo el dolor que él le había causado.

El lunes en la tarde, luego de que las clases terminaron, mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Kenji le preguntó a Akane:

— Qué me dices de ir por un helado?

— No puedo — respondió ella — hoy no me siento muy bien.

— Y que tal otro día?

Iba a contestarle cuando una voz hizo que se dieran la vuelta: —Akane.

Kenji se molesto por la interrupción. Era la voz de Ranma. Ambos lo miraron fijamente sin articular palabra.

Tengo que hablar contigo — le dijo Ranma dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo.

—Ahora no, estoy ocupada —le respondió ella, enfadada por su tono autoritario— De todas formas, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, no creo que me interese.

— Hola Ranma — saludó Kenji fingiendo amabilidad.

No le contestó el saludo, solo se miraron fijamente un segundo que pareció larguísimo, hasta que Akane intervino:

— Salgamos el domingo.

—Excelente...el domingo entonces— dijo Kenji.

— Me alegro de que me hayas invitado. — dijo Akane antes de marcharse de ahí.

—Bien —exclamó él con alegría. Se quedó parado viendo como ella se alejaba. Quiso seguirla, pero decidió no hacerlo, estaba satisfecho, pues había aceptado salir con él. Ranma lo miró por un momento, pero enseguida siguió a Akane.

—Espera!...

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo —replicó Akane— dime lo que tengas que decirme y desaparece.

Ranma dudó. Ahora que la tenía delante, no sabía qué decir. El problema era cómo comenzar, por dónde. Era algo tan difícil y complicado. En ese momento, las palabras que salían de sus labios eran completamente distintas a las que le rondaban la cabeza hacía días.

— Aléjate de ese tipo! — gritó.

—No puedes obligarme...además entre tu y yo ya no hay nada — respondió ella, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Si no le doliese tanto el corazón, le habría sido posible escapar o pegarle, pero no lo hizo.

Ranma la cogió por los hombros, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

— He sido un estúpido y lo siento...tendría que haberle puesto fin a todo antes y contarte la verdad... lo siento.

— Déjame en paz! Tu sola presencia me enferma.

— Cómo puedes decir eso?! Además, por qué andas tan cariñosa con ese imbécil?

—Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? — replicó ella — Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Y Akane se marchó. Él la vio alejarse. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, pero no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba ayuda. Al llegar a la casa le pediría un consejo a su madre. Comenzó de nuevo a caminar, pero tan solo avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo de golpe. Con el rabillo del ojo Ranma había alcanzado a ver a alguien. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que era el tipo que estaba con Ryoga esa noche, cuando aparecieron en el patio de la casa. La ira lo invadió, así que corrió tras de él. Seguro que sabría donde estaba Ryoga. Lo obligaría a decirle, y luego iría hasta allá para darle la paliza de su vida.

Al ver que se dirigía hacia él, Hiroshi se sorprendió, y en lugar de teletransportarse, corrió hacia la universidad. Se ocultó en una de las bodegas, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta principal.

— No es posible... cómo pude olvidarlo... que torpe soy! — se reprochaba el joven.

Itami le pidió que no fuera con Ranma, ya que pronto tomaría su cuerpo, y el mismo llevaría los pergaminos a la fortaleza. Pero Hiroshi lo había olvidado, y para cuando lo recordó era demasiado tarde, Ranma ya lo había visto.

Hiroshi permanecía quieto, dentro de aquella bodega. Estaba agachado, apoyado contra la pared. Había un gran silencio en aquel sitio, pues casi nadie iba por allí. Solo los conserjes entraban allí, pero dos veces al día: en la mañana y en la noche. Después de un rato, solo podía escuchar el silencio. Suspiró aliviado. Ranma no lo había seguido hasta allá. Justo cuando iba a teletransportarse, la mano de Ranma atravesó la pared, lo tomó del brazo, y lo jaló hacia afuera. Aquel muro de concreto, se partió en varios pedazos.

— Donde está ese infeliz?! — lo interrogó Ranma tomándolo fuertemente del cuello.

De pronto, Ranma escuchó la voz de alguien: — No deberías dejarte llevar así por la ira y el odio.

El chico soltó a Hiroshi, y volteó para ver quien le hablaba. Cuando lo hizo, Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, debido a la sorpresa. Frente a él, estaba parado un hombre con armadura blanca y capa azul. Tenía el cuerpo transparente, ya que se podía ver a través de aquel extraño sujeto.

— Qué rayos quieres? — pregunto Ranma desconcertado y molesto por aquella interrupción.

— Siento mucho tener que hacer esto... no tengo nada contra ti... pero por el bien de todos, debo destruirte — sentenció aquel fantasma.

El chico se puso en posición de combate. Aquel hombre fantasmal se aproximó a Ranma, pero no lo hizo caminando normalmente, sino que se movió flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Los músculos del chico se tensaron, y cuando el fantasma estaba a tan solo un metro, rápidamente Ranma terminó con aquella distancia, se abalanzó sobre él y le lanzó un golpe directo al rostro, pero no consiguió golpearlo, pues su brazo pasó a través de aquel sujeto, quien no se detuvo, avanzó un poco más y se metió en el cuerpo de Ranma.

Hiroshi quedó impactado con lo que acababa de suceder. De inmediato, Ranma sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, el cual empezaba a moverse por si solo, y a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos. El chico estaba desesperado, no podía hacer nada para detenerse.

Qué demonios pasa? Por qué estoy haciendo esto?: decía Ranma en su mente.

A continuación, toda esa energía salió disparada hacia arriba, mientras se dividía en 5 partes. Subieron hasta una altura de más de 1000 metros, y luego se precipitaron hacia el suelo a enorme velocidad.

Ranma estaba angustiado. Sobre él caería toda la potencia de los 5 huracanes del tigre. Si eso seguía así, definitivamente sería asesinado por su propia técnica. No podía hacer nada, luchaba por retomar el control de sus movimientos, pero todo lo que intentaba era inútil. Desesperado intentaba apartarse de allí, pero sus intentos eran en vano, su cuerpo no se movía ni un solo milímetro.

En medio de eso, escuchó una voz en su mente que decía:

— Deja de luchar... permite que tu mente y tu corazón se calmen...así podrás morir en paz.

Al escuchar esto, las cosas se le complicaron aún más a Ranma, pues ahora ya ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo el cual se desplomó y cayó al piso. Poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo borrosa, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Había quedado sumido en un profundo sueño. Ahora si, ya nada podía hacer para impedir su muerte, por lo que aquel fantasma abandonó el cuerpo del joven, y se quedó suspendido en el aire muy cerca de él.

Faltaban unos segundos para que Ranma fuera impactado, cuando de forma repentina, los cinco huracanes del tigre desaparecieron.

Hiroshi respiraba agitado. Pudo salvarlo en el último instante, pero algo había salido mal. El joven, se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y cayó de rodillas, mientras se recriminaba:

— Maldición... me asusté tanto al ver que Ranma iba a morir, y no tuve tiempo de pensar bien hacia donde enviar esas masas de energía.

Para evitar que Ranma muriera, había lanzado los huracanes del tigre a través del tiempo y el espacio, pero no había fijado bien hacia donde, no sabía si fueron al pasado o al futuro, ni en que lugar explotarían. Solo le quedaba rezar y esperar a que no causen daño a otras personas donde quiera que explotaran. Cuando se levantó, vio que el fantasma ya no estaba. Se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar los pensamientos que en ese momento pasaban por su mente, y dijo:

—Ranma se pondrá bien, pero quien sabe y ese sujeto vuelva a atacar... debo regresar de inmediato a la fortaleza e informarle al señor Itami...

Se concentró y a continuación desapareció de allí.

Una hora después, Ranma empezaba a reaccionar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y de inmediato sintió un enorme cansancio, como si hubiese corrido sin parar por un largo tiempo. Al recordar lo último que había pasado se levantó de golpe, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más que él. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que se sentó un momento. Luego retomó el camino de regreso a la casa.

Debido a aquel suceso, Ranma llegó muy tarde y bastante cansado. Así que decidió conversar con su madre después de cenar.

Poco antes de irse a dormir, habló con Nodoka, pero la charla resultó mucho mas corta de lo que esperaba:

— Akane ya no me quiere más a su lado... creo que ahora si ya la perdí para siempre — dijo Ranma, desesperado.

— No, no pienses así, hijo, deja que ella esté un poco más tranquila, dale tiempo para que lo asimile — le sugirió Nodoka

— No se, es que la vi tan decidida.

— Ten paciencia, ya verás que todo se solucionará — agregó Nodoka, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero ella también estaba empezando a creer que tal vez lo suyo ya no tenía arreglo. Por un momento pensó en decirle lo que Akane le contó de Kenji, pero después se arrepintió. Era mejor callar para no empeorar más las cosas.

En la fortaleza, Hiroshi buscaba a Itami, para reportarle lo sucedido.

— Señor donde está?! Es urgente! Necesito decirle algo! — gritó esperando a que saliera de alguna parte de la enorme edificación.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Al parecer, Itami no se encontraba allí.

— Qué extraño... habrá salido a algún lado? Pero... a dónde? — se preguntaba Hiroshi. Sin saber a donde pudo haber ido, se sentó a esperarlo, cerca de la entrada.

En Tokyo, al día siguiente, en la clase de Akane, se escuchaba: Cumpleaños feliz... cumpleaños feliz!

El cántico de los chicos terminó con aplausos, carcajadas y una que otra broma. Sobre uno de las mesas del centro de la clase había pastel con velas y dispuesto a soplarlas, Kenji, quien sonreía a sus compañeros. Cuando las sopló y se apagaron, todos aplaudieron de nuevo.

— Irás a la fiesta, Akane? —le preguntó Yaeko.

— No lo sé —respondió ella.

— Anímate Akane, todos vamos a ir — añadió Yaeko — Se que no eres una chica que gusta de ir a fiestas y eventos, pero es el cumpleaños de un buen amigo, y muy guapo. Akane suspiró.

No vendrás a mi fiesta? — preguntó Kenji.

— Es solo que no he estado bien...y — se excusó Akane.

— Lo sé, pero no te hará mal un poco de distracción — contestó Kenji interrumpiéndola, mientras le ofrecía un trocito de torta.

— Quién ayudará a recoger todo? Pronto llegará el profesor! — gritaron algunos chicos al ver que ya solo faltaban unos minutos.

— Yo! — dijo Yaeko levantando una mano.

— Yo también — contestó Akane y se fue a ayudarlos, terminando así su conversación con Kenji.

Después de aquella clase, Akane tenía una hora libre, por lo que junto con Kenji, y algunas de sus amigas decidieron ir hasta uno de los tantos espacios verdes que habían en la universidad. Se sentaron sobre el césped a la sombra de un gran árbol, alrededor del cual revoloteaban juguetones algunos pajaritos. Allí se pusieron a conversar, principalmente de lo que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenji. Ranma los miraba desde la terraza de un pequeño edificio (de 3 pisos) que se encontraba cerca de allí.

—Ranma.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

— Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Reiko intrigada.

— Eeeeh ahh.. nada... solo viendo los pájaros — mintió Ranma, mientras señalaba el árbol bajo el cual se encontraban Akane y sus compañeros.

La joven se acercó para ver lo que Ranma le indicaba, luego dijo:

— Aaaaaah...pero esos no son pájaros.. más bien son un par de tortolitos.

Reiko sonrió al ver como cambió la expresión en el rostro de Ranma al escuchar su comentario, y repentinamente ella se lanzó hacia él, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Ranma sintió el cuerpo escultural de la chica contra el suyo.

— Ella no sabe apreciarte... ya... déjala — se lo pidió con un tono de voz muy sensual.

Ranma se puso muy nervioso al tenerla tan cerca, prácticamente encima de él. Sin perder tiempo, Reiko deslizó su mano por el pecho de Ranma, hasta la bragueta de su pantalón. De inmediato la sujetó de la muñeca y le apartó la mano del lugar donde le estaba tocando.

— No se lo que hayas oído, o visto...pero Akane sigue siendo mi novia — le informó Ranma.

— No importa, yo no soy celosa... vamos Ranma... qué acaso no te gusto? — le preguntó Reiko acariciándole la mejilla.

Él se apartó rápidamente y le contestó diciendo: — No! Perdón, pero para mí no hay nadie más... Akane es y será la única mujer en mi vida.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se marchó de allí, dejando sola a Reiko en aquella terraza. La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente. En contraste con su belleza, el seño fruncido y la boca apretada le daban una apariencia de enfado innegable.

— Cómo se atreve a rechazarme... nadie me desprecia...nadie... Me las vas a pagar Ranma... juro que pagarás por esto! — se dijo Reiko, mientras sostenía en su mano una pulsera que se la había quitado a Ranma hace unos instantes, cuando lo abrazó. Akane le había regalado al cumplir un mes de novios (oficialmente). La pulsera tenía grabadas las letras "A y R". El chico siempre la llevaba puesta en su muñeca izquierda, pero ahora estaba en manos de Reiko. Nadie habría sido capaz de arrebatarle algo tan importante a Ranma, sin embargo, en ese momento él estaba muy nervioso porque Reiko estaba prácticamente pegada a él. Así que no se percató de que Reiko le había quitado la pulsera.

En china, Mousse miraba de lejos a su esposa Shampoo, quien en ese momento, se encontraba frente a un grupo de 20 ñiños que la miraban atentamente.

Cuando una mujer era derrotada y se casaba, debía obligadamente asumir una responsabilidad dentro de la aldea. En el caso de Shampoo, todos los días, durante cuatro horas debía encargarse de enseñarles a los niños las reglas de la aldea, y también los movimientos más básicos del estilo de combate característico del lugar. Mientras la observaba, pensaba en lo hermosa que era su esposa, cuanto la amaba. Si tan solo ella le correspondiera, sería la persona más feliz en el universo.

Los días pasaron, y finalmente llegó el viernes, fecha en la cual Kenji daría una fiesta por su cumpleaños, celebración a la que todos sus compañeros y amigos estaban invitados.

En la casa de los Tendo, toda la familia se servía el desayuno. Al terminar, Akane subió a su cuarto, para tomar su maleta y salir hacia la universidad. Ranma la siguió, para intentar hablar con ella. Ya había esperado demasiado, y Akane seguía igual, ignorándolo todo el tiempo, como si el ya no existiese. Además, su humor no había mejorado. Solo a veces, en la universidad se mostraba un poco alegre. Justo, cuando salía de su cuarto, Ranma se puso frente a ella, muy cerca. La chica lo miró, y esta vez, él no pudo descifrar lo que veía en sus ojos.

Ranma contuvo el impulso de abrazarla. En otra situación hubiera sido perfecto, habría sido bonito poder hacerlo, y besarla.

— Akane...nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, perdóname — dijo Ranma — quería decírtelo, pero no era tan simple.

— No me interesa — contestó Akane friamente — Ya no confío en ti, desaparece de mi vista...

Ranma estaba siendo aniquilado, cada una de sus palabras era una puñalada en el alma.

Akane no estaba mejor que él. Las lágrimas que había contenido se deslizaron por sus mejillas, a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro era de rabia. Se giró de golpe y se alejó con rapidez hacia su cuarto; no quería arriesgarse a ceder a sus sentimientos. No podía perdonarlo. Ranma la abrazó en un impulso y ella dejó que sus brazos la envolvieran. Akane sintió que el dolor que llevaba en el pecho desde hacía días se desvanecía de un plumazo.

Pero por desgracia, el odio y la ira pudieron más que su amor por Ranma, y poco después, lo empujó rompiendo aquel abrazo, y se alejó.

En la aldea, como era habitual, Shampoo se encontraba con los niños que estaban a su cargo, mientras, a prudente distancia, Mousse la observaba un poco, antes de dirigirse a atender sus obligaciones. De pronto un fuerte estruendo alertó a todos en la aldea. Sin esperar más, acudieron al sitio de donde provino aquel sonido. Al llegar vieron con horror como varias casas estaban en llamas. Por suerte nadie habitaba en ellas, pero allí guardaban sus armas. Su fuerza militar había sido reducida enormemente con eso. Varias de las guerreras empuñaron las armas que tenían en ese momento con ellas y rodearon al intruso.

— Perdón, es que a veces, mi saludo es muy enérgico! — exclamó Itami (en el cuerpo de Ryoga), caminando alegremente hasta que se detuvo en medio de todos.

— Quién rayos eres? — preguntó alguien.

— Ryoga? — exclamó Mousse.

— Es verdad — afirmó Shampoo — es el chico cerdo.

— Ya estoy cansado de escuchar ese nombre!... y tampoco me agrada el de p-chan... escuchen bien, yo no soy Ryoga...mi nombre es Itami.

— Creo que ha perdido la razón — señaló Cologne.

— No importa quien seas... serás castigado por haber irrumpido así en nuestra aldea! — sentenció una de las amazonas.

Rápidamente, se formaron dos grupos, pero solo se lanzaron al ataque las guerreras más experimentadas. Las más jóvenes mantuvieron su posición con la guardia en alto. Itami sonrió, levantó sus manos y dijo:

— Espíritu de la tierra: colapso de suelo!

Al instante, el terreno sobre el que estaban las guerreras que pretendían atacarlo, se agitó, y se resquebrajó, formándose un sinnúmero de grietas. Era como si las rocas sobre las que estaba asentado el terreno hubiesen desaparecido, y efectivamente eso era lo que pasaba. De alguna forma Itami había movido la tierra de aquel lugar. Algunos de los pedazos de la superficie empezaron a caer. Allí se pudo ver que debajo, no había nada, solo un profundo agujero, por el cual las amazonas cayeron irremediablemente, junto con los pedazos del suelo.

Las pocas que lograron salvarse, insistieron en atacarlo, así que de nuevo Itami elevó sus manos y gritó:

— Espíritu del fuego: tormenta ígnea!

Del cielo, empezó a caer fuego en forma de flamas que alcanzaron a todas ellas, pues no tuvieron oportunidad de huir, ya que el fuego las perseguía hasta quemarlas. Fue espantoso, se escuchaban gritos de dolor de quienes habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas y se quemaban. Varios de los aldeanos trataban de socorrerlas, pero era inútil, pues aquel fuego no era ordinario. Tenía una temperatura mucho más alta que el fuego normal y era mucho más difícil extinguirlo.

Muchas mujeres y niños, gritaban desesperados, mientras huían de aquel lugar, y llevaban a los pequeños al refugio.

— Bueno, no importa, esas ya estaban muy viejas — comentó Itami, refiriéndose a las guerreras que acababa de asesinar, y mirando a las más jóvenes.

—Por qué nos haces esto? por qué? — le reclamó una de las amazonas.

— Se exactamente donde acostumbran esconder a los niños en situaciones como estas, así que si alguien más intenta algo... — amenazó Itami.

Todos entendieron lo que les decía, así que bajaron sus armas. Además, aunque atacaran al mismo tiempo no podrían vencerlo. Era un tipo increíblemente poderoso. No tenían posibilidad alguna frente a él.

— Solo necesito que hagan algo por mí, después de eso me iré, lo prometo — les aseguró Itami.

— Qué es lo que quieres? — inquirió Cologne.

En al universidad, La clase terminó. Y el aula quedó sin profesor. Los chicos permanecieron en sus puestos, pues dentro de poco llegaría el maestro de la materia que tenían a continuación. Akane se había esforzado mucho por prestar atención, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedió esta mañana. A pesar de que ella había terminado su relación con Ranma, y de cuanto lo odiaba por haberle ocultado lo de p-chan, aún lo amaba. Todavía su corazón se aceleraba al estar entre sus brazos. Estaba confundida, no sabía que mismo había en su corazón: odio o amor hacia su ex-novio, o tal vez odio y amor? Justo ahora, todo en ella era confusión, y el culpable era Ranma, de eso si estaba muy segura.

En la aldea amazona, Itami les había ordenado a todas las guerreras jóvenes, ponerse en fila frente a él. Luego, había elegido a diez de ellas, entre las que se encontraba Shampoo.

— Verán, hace ya varios años que no he estado con una mujer — alegó Itami — y bueno, pues...

— Qué dices?! — interrumpió Cologne — Maldito degenerado, como te atreves a...

La anciana no pudo seguir hablando, pues del suelo bajo ella había salido una especie de lanza hecha de tierra la cual le atravesó la pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor.

— Abuela! — gritó Shampoo angustiada al verla herida.

— Que tal si comienzo contigo? — señaló Itami, mientras caminaba hacia la chica.

—¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? — dijo Shampoo indignada, y le soltó una bofetada. Itami se movió con una rapidez sorprendente y le bloqueo la mano justo a un centímetro de su cara.

—Eres buena —comentó él.

Repentinamente, una cuchilla cayó justo delante del pie de Itami y se clavo en el suelo. Al ver esto, Itami se molestó y dijo:

—Les advertí que si intentaban algo acabaría con...

— Espera! — intervino Mousse — deja en paz a los niños, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto! Al que debes matar es a mi, ya que solo así podrás tocarla.

— Veo que esta mujer es muy importante para ti — comentó Itami.

— Es mi esposa... la única mujer a la que he amado en toda mi vida, y a la que amaré por siempre — declaró Mousse.

Itami giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Shampoo y la miró detenidamente.

— De acuerdo — contestó Itami, volviéndose hacia Mousse — juguemos un poco entonces...

* * *

Bueno, es todo por hoy! Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Gracias de verdad, pues el hecho de saber que están leyendo este fic, me motiva para seguir subiendo mas capítulos.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, pero con un capítulo especial dedicado a Mousse, en el cual sabremos como fue su entrenamiento antes de casarse con Shampoo. Qué tipo de habilidades y nuevas técnicas habrá adquirido? Qué tanto habrá mejorado?


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos cordiales a todos! Como les había dicho la semana anterior, hoy tenemos un capítulo especial dedicado a Mousse.

Conoceremos sobre su entrenamiento, las personas que conoció y todas las situaciones por las que tuvo que pasar antes de regresar a la aldea amazona y derrotar a Shampoo.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El entrenamiento de Mousse.**

Itami había invadido la aldea amazona, solo con el fin de satisfacer sus retorcidos deseos. Mousse lo había desafiado, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel sujeto poseedor de tan monstruoso poder con el fin de salvar a la aldea, y especialmente para proteger al gran amor de su vida: Shampoo...

— De acuerdo — contestó Itami — juguemos un poco, entonces...

Itami sonreía confiado, mientras Mousse en cambio, se mostraba un poco nervioso. En ese momento, sentía algo de miedo. La angustia lo había invadido. Y si no lograba vencerlo? Qué sería de Shampoo y los demás si fallaba? Esas eran unas de las tantas interrogantes que empezaban a rondar su cabeza.

Debía calmarse, necesitaba hacerlo. No tenía porqué sentirse así. Por algo había entrenado muy duro, no solo para vencer a Shampoo sino para protegerla. Así que, cerró los ojos y repasó todo lo que había pasado durante su entrenamiento.

**&— — — — — —**

Hace algunos meses, Mousse había decidido derrotar a Shampoo para salvarla de ella misma. Sabía que en esos momentos era más fuerte que él, por lo que antes de retarla debía entrenar. Pidió el consejo de su madre y de inmediato, partió en busca de la persona que lo convertiría en un mejor guerrero.

Viajó solo, caminó por senderos difíciles, escaló montañas, atravesó ríos tormentosos, se enfrentó a un sinnúmero de animales salvajes e insectos peligrosos. hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, luego de viajar durante tres semanas. Por desgracia, el maestro no quiso recibirlo; dijo que no deseaba tener aprendices. Aún así, decidió permanecer frente a su casa varios días, esperando a que decida aceptarlo.

En la aldea amazona, su madre le había dicho que el maestro Chen era el mejor en el arte de las armas ocultas.

— Nunca serás mi aprendiz — le decía Chen cada vez que Mousse insistía en que lo convirtiera en su alumno.

— Por favor Maestro! Instrúyame!— le suplicó al final, de pie en frente de su casa.

— Seré su esclavo—agregó Mousse — dígame que debo hacer para convertirme en su discípulo?

— Dos kilómetros abajo — señaló con su brazo — hay un río...si puedes entrar en él, nadar y no mojarte, te recibiré.

Aquella prueba era imposible. Había fracasado. Caminando de vuelta a la aldea, se encontró con aquel río, pues debía seguir su curso para regresar. Se paró a observarlo detenidamente, como si buscara la solución a sus problemas en sus cristalinas aguas. Luego se sentó cerca del borde del río, tratando de encontrar la forma de superar la prueba. No podía regresar simplemente, ya que no estaba aquí por un capricho personal, vino por el bien de la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

De pronto, se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y corrió hasta la casa de Chen.

— Qué ocurre?— preguntó con desgano.

— Lo logré! Logré sumergirme y no mojarme— gritó Mousse con una enorme satisfacción.

— Y cómo lo lograste?— preguntó sin mucho interés.

— Mi mente se sumergió en el río, nadé y estoy totalmente seco.

— Eres la segunda persona que entiende el reto — afirmó Chen, y después agregó:

— Está bien, serás mi discípulo, pero desde ahora me debes obediencia absoluta.

— Así lo haré maestro —dijo inclinándose ante él.

Mousse pensó que lo peor había pasado, pero estaba muy equivocado, Chen lo mandó a dormir con los animales del campo, pasó la noche sobre el suelo frío y lleno de insectos. Lo despertó muy temprano, y lo obligó a limpiar la casa, a cuidar los animales y el campo.

— Cuando empezará la instrucción?— le preguntó una semana después — solo he hecho labores domésticas, me la he pasado limpiado la casa, recogiendo frutas y vegetales!

El maestro Chen lo miró con furia, parecía que lo asesinaría con la mirada.

— Soy tu maestro! Tú solo limítate a obedecer sin cuestionarme!

Como castigo no lo dejó comer por tres días. Tan solo agua.

Una mañana, alguien llegó de visita.

—Buenos días, te puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó Mousse. Quien tocaba la puerta era una hermosa y joven muchacha. Llevaba en su brazo, una cesta con pastelillos de arroz.

—Vengo a ver a Chen – dijo— quién eres tú?

—Soy Mousse, el nuevo alumno del maestro.

— Yo soy Jun, mucho gusto- sonrió. Luego agregó — Hace tanto tiempo que Chen no tenía un alumno.

—Está el maestro en casa?- preguntó Jun.

—Salió hace un rato — contestó Mousse.

—Tengo que entregarle ésto, ¿podrías dársela?

—Desde luego.

Ella se la dio a Mousse, quien la colocó sobre la mesa. Jun se despidió y luego se marchó.

Cuando regresó el maestro, le entregó aquella cesta, y se arriesgó a preguntarle:

— Quién es esa chica...Jun?

—Es la hija de un amigo. Vive cerca de aquí.

—Es muy linda— comentó.

—Si y tu eres un inútil — dijo Chen

—Por qué dice eso Maestro? He estado trabajando muy duro. Me he esforzado mucho...cuando empezará a entrenarme? — dijo Mousse ansioso y emocionado.

Chen le mostró un racimo de uvas. El chico quedó anonadado. Ve a pisarlas, hay muchas más en la parte trasera del terreno. Necesito un buen vino. Mousse aceptó a regañadientes y trabajó sin descanso toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche. Al regresar a la casa, habló seriamente con Chen.

—No quiero estar aquí. Usted sólo se ha aprovechado de mi y me ha hecho trabajar como un esclavo.

El anciano no dijo nada, ni siquiera quitó los ojos de la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos.

Al no obtener respuesta Mousse se levantó y salió de la casa. Avanzó unos cuantos metros, cuando una figura femenina apareció de repente. Era Jun.

— A dónde vas?- preguntó.

— De regreso a mi casa, parece que el maestro no quiere entrenarme.

— Es una suerte que Chen te haya elegido como su alumno y te vas así nada más? Mira que contando contigo, solo ha tenido dos alumnos en toda su vida.

—Quién fue su antiguo alumno? cómo fue su entrenamiento?— Mousse tenía mucha curiosidad.

—El emperador Wu fue su anterior alumno, pero después que lo entrenó, el muy cretino utilizó lo que aprendió para abusar de los demás, se convirtió en un rufián, un tipo de lo peor.

—Ahora entiendo porque se porta así conmigo — dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Desde entonces no ha vuelto a confiar en nadie. Por eso no ha tenido otros alumnos. Deberías sentirte afortunado. De veras piensas rendirte tan fácil?

Lo que Jun le dijo, le hizo entender un poco al maestro, y además recordó que ese viaje lo hizo para salvar a Shampoo, no podía renunciar tan pronto. Así que decidió volver, y seguir como su esclavo. Luego de hablar con Jun, Mousse fue a dormir con los animales. Se levantó temprano, arregló la casa y nuevamente se dispuso a pisar las uvas; esto último lo hizo durante todo el día; sin embargo, el maestro Chen lo ignoró completamente. Así transcurrió una semana.

Un buen día, Chen le dirigió la palabra y le mostró algo sorprendente.

— Parece que finalmente has aceptado lo que te rodea y lo que hoy te sucede.

Mousse lo miró con una mezcla de nerviosismo y sorpresa.

— Pensé que te irías en el transcurso de la semana, hum...después de todo en verdad eres un idiota.

A Mousse no le hizo gracia ese comentario.

— Una vez que has aceptado tu destino, tu vida y todo cuanto te rodea estas listo para esto — afirmó Chen. El maestro juntó las palmas de sus manos, y las separó lentamente. Una espada empezó a aparecer de la nada en el espacio que quedaba entre sus manos; continuó separándolas hasta que apareció completamente aquel objeto precioso. Era de un blanco grisáceo, que relucía bajo la luz del sol. Era fina y elegante. La sostuvo un momento. Mousse se quedo mirando en silencio.

— Es... asombrosa— dijo entonces, como si le costara admitirlo.

— Es... -Dejó la frase inacabada, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Chen le dio una palmada en la espalda con extraña cordialidad: —Increíble no? Esta es una espada forjada en el aire, y solo puedes hacerlo cuando aceptas todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo...bueno, eso es lo más importante.

Dos meses pasaron. Durante ese tiempo, el maestro le enseñó como forjar en el aire no solo una espada, sino cualquier tipo de arma.

Sin embargo, a oídos del emperador Wu, llegó la noticia de que Chen tenía un nuevo alumno así que envió a uno de sus generales a "inspeccionarlo".

Amanecía nuevamente, era un día precioso, el tiempo era agradable, pero aquel hermoso día estaba a punto de tornarse obscuro. Mousse y Jun caminaban mirando el amanecer.

— Gracias por dejar que te acompañe y así poder mirar el amanecer contigo — dijo Jun.

Mousse solo rió de forma nerviosa. De repente, vio que algo brillante pasó justo entre ellos y fue a chocar contra una cabaña que estaba adelante, la cual, voló en pedazos. Mousse no pudo hacer mucho, tan solo alcanzó a alejar a Jun un poco de la explosión, se paró delante de ella y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. La fuerza de ese ataque los tiró al suelo; el chico miró alrededor y vio que su amiga forcejeaba con un hombre. Se miró las manos, ensangrentadas y con astillas de madera clavadas.

— Suéltame —dijo la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

— Cállate perra! — dijo aquel tipo. Tenía el rostro crispado y muy colorado.

— No la toques! — gritó Mousse. Aquel hombre ahora se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte patada dirigida a la cabeza. Intentó apartarse, pero la patada le alcanzó en un riñón obligándolo a revolcarse en el suelo astillándose aun más con los pedazos de madera. De nuevo se fue hasta donde la chica.

—Detente! — gritó el chico de nuevo.

El sujeto le propinó una patada en el costado que casi le hizo dar vuelta. Los bordes del campo de visión de Mousse empezaron a oscurecerse. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, pero, a pesar de eso, cerró las manos ensangrentadas formando dos puños. El tipo volvió a llevar un pie hacia atrás. Intentó levantar las brazos para bloquear el golpe, pero solo se limitaron a temblar y el golpe le alcanzó en el estómago.

—Mousse. ¡Mousse! — exclamó Jun.

Aquel tipo le dio otra patada en el estómago haciendo que Mousse vomitara un poco. Hubo unos momento de silencio. Segundos más tarde, sintió que alguien caminaba cerca de él, luego se desmayó. Al despertar notó que alguien lo estaba curando. Intentó sin éxito abrir los ojos.

Escuchó que alguien murmuraba. Se trataba de Chen, quien comentó:

— Si no hubiese gritado como una chica no le hubiera escuchado.

Intentó decir algo, pero solo logró emitir un gemido.

Al cabo de un rato consiguió abrir los ojos. Veía borroso. De pronto un recuerdo lo asaltó e inundado por una oleada de pánico preguntó:

— Dónde...dónde está Jun?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien — contestó la chica — el maestro Chen llegó a tiempo y nos salvó.

Una vez que consiguió sentarse, notó el dolor de una docena de heridas que hasta ese momento había ignorado. Tenía varias costillas doloridas, aunque no sabía si estaban rotas. Si movía la cabeza demasiado deprisa, le mareaba y le daban náuseas.

Quédate tranquilo — dijo Jun — ten come algo.

El chico comió lentamente ayudado por su amiga, bebió un poco de agua y volvió a recostarse. Ya muy entrada la noche, se despertó nuevamente. Junto a él, Jun seguía sentada, vigilando su sueño. Mousse intentó levantarse, pero Jun lo detuvo.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor...ve a descansar — le pidió el joven. Pero la chica se negó:

— Te arriesgaste mucho para protegerme... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... eres una buena persona sabes? — le dijo Jun.

Mousse se sonrojó: — Cualquiera lo habría hecho... y mejor que yo.

— No te menosprecies así...

Jun se recostó junto a él. El chico se tensó al sentirla tan cerca. Intentó apartarse un poco, pero el dolor no lo dejó moverse.

— Eres muy valiente Mousse — aseveró la chica, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pecho con una de sus manos.

Mousse intentó decir algo, pero no consiguió articular palabra alguna. Jun empezó a darle unos pequeños besos en el pecho, y luego en el cuello.

— Tienes unos hermosos ojos — le confesó Jun — me gustas.. me gustas mucho. Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Ju..Ju ...Jun — tartamudeó Mousse.

La chica, lo calló con un beso en los labios, mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra él. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el chico se separó un poco. Al notar ese movimiento Jun dejó de besarlo.

— Qué sucede Mousse? Por qué te apartas? Yo...yo realmente quiero hacerlo contigo.

— Eh eh.. por favor... no... lo... lo...siento Jun — se disculpó Mousse — yo... yo ... no puedo...

La chica lo miró un poco triste.

—E...e.. eres mu... mu... muy bo.. bonita, pero yo...yo ya le he entregado mi corazón a alguien más... perdón — volvió a disculparse Mousse.

— Te entiendo — contestó Jun con pesar — descansa... nos vemos mañana.

Aunque intentó volver a dormirse, no lo consiguió, tan solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que cerca de del amanecer pudo dormir un poco.

Cuando amaneció, Mousse se levantó. Junto a él, vio que estaba una pequeña bolsita y una nota.

La leyó, y comprendió que se trababa de un regalo de Jun. Era un amuleto que ella le había dejado.

Lo tomó y se lo puso en el cuello. A continuación, fue a buscar a Chen, ya que no lo encontró en la casa. Lo vio a lo lejos en el terreno, hablando con alguien. No sabía si acercarse o no. Finalmente, lo hizo. Vio que el tipo que hablaba con el maestro estaba desesperado.

—Sucede algo? — preguntó Mousse.

Chen le explicó todo. El sujeto con quien estaba hablando era Huang, el padre de Jun. Aquel hombre estaba angustiado, su hija no aparecía por ningún lado. Ni siquiera había llegado a dormir a la casa. Mousse les dijo que Jun permaneció con el hasta la media noche, pero que le luego se había marchado.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — acotó Huang.

— Crees que haya sido el príncipe Wu?

— Casi podría jurarlo — aseveró Huang.

— Por qué haría eso? — inquirió Mousse, sin comprender muy bien.

— Por dos razones, una es que quiere usarla como carnada para que vayamos por ella, y así deshacerse de mi finalmente...y la otra razón es que quiere también vengarse de Jun.

— Por qué? — Mousse seguía sin comprender.

Huang intervino: — mi hija, en el pasado, fue la novia de Wu, pero cuando el infeliz ese cambió y se convirtió en el canalla que es ahora, ella lo dejó.

— Yo también, lo eché de aquí y ya no lo instruí más — expresó Chen — sabe que yo soy el único que puede vencerlo, por eso quiere matarme, y le será más fácil allá en su castillo, por eso se llevó a Jun.

— Maldición, sería un suicido ir por ella y más si vamos ahora a plena luz del día. Debemos esperar hasta la noche — espetó Huang.

—Si quieres marcharte no te lo reprocharé Mousse...seguro tienes sitios mejores donde estar que este — le dijo Chen.

Mousse estaba perplejo. Luego contestó:

—No podría marcharme, maestro Chen... iré con ustedes, y juntos, salvaremos a Jun.

Chen abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Luego sonrió. Lo que iban a hacer, era una total locura, sabían que los estarían esperando, la muerte los aguardaba, pero no podían abandonar a Jun.

En medio de esa conversación, cinco hombres aparecieron frente a ellos. Estaban bien armados y protegidos por armaduras.

— Yo me haré cargo de esto — dijo Chen. Con decisión avanzó hacia los guerreros.

Los soldados se dirigieron a él con salvajismo. Chen sujetó con sus dos manos la espada de uno de ellos y le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre. Rápido, con el pie tomó un jarrón y lo lanzó estrellándolo contra el rostro de otro guerrero que empuñaba una daga y arremetía contra él por un costado. Otro trató de desenvainar la espada, pero Chen le dio un puntapié en el pecho y lo empujó contra dos soldados más que se acercaban. El Maestro corrió hacia ellos, pero antes, con un puñetazo en el rostro noqueó al tipo que se estaba reponiendo del golpe que le habían asestado con el jarrón y le quitó la daga. El soldado al que le había sujetado la espada al inicio se abalanzó contra Chen, pero el maestro le lanzó la daga y se la enterró en un cuello.

El resto de soldados desenfundaron sus espadas y también arremetieron contra el Maestro. El anciano se quedó quieto, parecía indefenso. Esta vez, las espadas lo cortaron en varios puntos. Pero no le causaron daño alguno. El maestro quedó a espaldas de ellos, agarró la espada del que tenía enterrada la daga en el cuello. Los soldados se dieron la vuelta, y en ese momento Chen agitó el arma en sentido horizontal. Las cabezas de los soldados cayeron al suelo. Los había decapitado de un solo movimiento.

El tipo al que noqueó con el jarrón y después golpeó con su puño empezaba a levantarse de nuevo (bastante resistente no?). De un salto, rápidamente Chen llegó a él y le ensartó la espada en el estómago. Los cinco hombres estaban muertos.

— Qué...qué fue lo que hizo? Cómo es que está ileso, si varias veces las espadas de esos sujetos lo atravesaron? — corrió Mousse hasta donde Chen, para que le explique lo que había pasado.

El maestro sonrió. Luego dijo: — para que comprendas bien, debo hablarte primero de las tres clases de energía que posee el ser humano.

—Tres clases de energía?

— Escucha, en todo ser humano hay tres tipos de energía: la espiritual, que nadie en este mundo ha sido capaz de manipular. La energía vital, que mantiene con vida al cuerpo material, y por último la energía terrenal, que nos permite realizar todas las actividades que llevamos a cabo diariamente, desde caminar hasta pelear...Para atravesar cualquier objeto, hay que cambiar la frecuencia de vibración de las células del cuerpo. Esto requiere una enorme cantidad de energía... y esa cantidad solo se obtiene al consumir la energía vital de la que te hablé.

— Increíble, no sabía nada sobre eso! — exclamó Mousse lleno de emoción. Él también quería aprender a manipular la energía vital.

Chen prosiguió: — se debe enfocar la energía vital en cada célula del cuerpo, pero esa energía no se restaura nunca...jamás la recuperas, así que cada vez que la uses, tu vida se acortará... un minuto de usar esa energía, te quitará diez años de vida.

— Ya veo, así que tiene sus riesgos — comentó Mousse.

Con el pasar de las horas, empezó a oscurecer. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, partieron hacia el castillo del príncipe Wu. Lograron entrar con sigilo, pero fueron vistos por dos guardias que vigilaban desde una torre muy alta. De inmediato, un grupo de 50 hombres les cerraron el paso.

— También te encargarás de todos esta vez? — bromeó Huang.

Chen contestó: — Esta vez pelearemos los tres, juntos atacaremos y nos cubriremos las espaldas.

— De acuerdo — dijo Mousse.

La batalla no duró mucho. Rápidamente, los tres colaboraron en una perfecta sincronía, y los vencieron casi a todos.

Chen estaba a punto de acabar con el último de ellos, cuando desde lo alto del castillo, salió una flecha disparada en dirección a Chen. Nadie se percató de eso. A unos centímetros de clavarse en la espalda del maestro, éste se volteó y la sujetó con una mano. Huang vio al tipo que la había lanzado, así que le arrojó con toda su fuerza una cuchilla, la cual se le clavó en el pecho. Al instante, aquel sujetó se precipitó al suelo.

Mousse respiró aliviado. Pero, inesperadamente, la flecha explotó, con tal fuerza, que Huang y Mousse fueron empujados hacia atrás varios metros. Cayeron pesadamente, de espaldas contra el suelo. Estaban aturdidos por la explosión, pero aun así, se pusieron de pie, y fueron hasta donde Chen.

No podían creerlo, estaba gravemente herido. La sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en forma abundante.

— Maestro, maestro! — gritó Mousse desesperado al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

— Chen...resiste por favor! — le pidió Huang.

Con dificultad, logró decir algo: —No, ya no hay nada que hacer... y lo sabes... no se detengan por mi, y continúen, salven a Jun.

— Maldición, maestro! Nooo! — gritó Mousse.

— Acércate — pidió Chen. Lentamente, elevó su mano hasta el pecho de Mousse, y con un dedo, golpeó firmemente un punto en específico.

Enseguida el joven sintió que el cuerpo le quemaba.

— Qué...qué es esto? — se dijo sin comprender lo que repentinamente estaba sintiendo.

— A partir de ahora, tu también podrás manipular la energía vital... úsala con sabiduría...y apresúrense ..no pierdan más tiempo... vayan y terminen con lo que vinimos a hacer.

— Pero, maestro Chen... — exclamó Mousse, embargado por una enorme tristeza.

— Nunca olvides lo que te enseñé...y jamás cambies Mousse...ahora...ve y busca tu destino sin apartarte del camino que has seguido hasta hoy.

Fue lo último que dijo Chen. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre.

— Maestro! maestro! abra los ojos maestro!

— Basta Mousse, se ha ido...guarda tus lágrimas para después, hay que ir por mi hija... y rescatarla... no podemos fallar, o la muerte de Chen será en vano.

— No! No dejaré que eso pase!

El chico se puso de pie y junto con Huang se dispusieron a avanzar, cuando un grupo de cerca de veinte hombres les bloqueó el paso.

— Ve por mi hija, yo me haré cargo de esto!

— Qué? pero son demasiados, no puedo...

— Confía en mi... así como yo creo en ti... y confío en que serás capaz de rescatar a Jun.

Mousse no tenía argumento para rebatirlo, así que no le quedó más que marcharse.

Corrió a toda prisa, evitando ser visto por los guardias. Dobló una esquina, caminó por un callejón y luego corrió rápidamente hasta una pared. De pronto, notó unas manos fuertes que le agarraban por los brazos, y luego lo arrojaban con fuerza. El dolor de las heridas del suceso anterior volvían a hacerse presentes, pero aun así, se puso de pie de inmediato. Su oponente, era un tipo mucho más alto y fornido que él, casi lo doblaba en estatura. Tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos de mirada salvaje.

Otros dos chicos se unieron. Uno de ellos le retorció un brazo haciendo gritar a Mousse. El otro sonrió al oírlo gritar.

Intentó apartarse, pero en respuesta aquel tipo le aplicó más fuerza.

— Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— No — contestó Mousse.

—Creo que se ha perdido —dijo en son de burla el que lo sujetaba.

— No, no estoy perdido...vine para comprar medicinas para tu abuela — se burló Mousse.

El gigantón se acercó y le dio un fuerte cabezazo: — muy gracioso dijo. Lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, pero luego se acerco nuevamente al notar la bolsita que colgaba del cuello de Mousse, el amuleto que Jun le había dejado la noche anterior. Se lo arrancó y la lanzó.

— Devuélvemelo maldito!

El tipo alto camino hasta donde había caído la bolsita y se agachó para recogerla. Mousse también corrió hasta allá, agarró la bolsita y tiró de ella. Pero el gigante era más rápido de lo que había calculado y más fuerte. No consiguió arrebatarle. La frustración y la ira de Mousse aumentaron. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así inútilmente. Mousse se lanzó sobre él, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el gigantón se protegió bien, y lo obligó a retroceder hasta que chocó contra la pared del callejón. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo, y hubiese caído si no le hubiera estado apretando contra el muro. Le sujetó los brazos mientras lo apretaba aún más fuerte contra la pared. Pensó fugazmente que debía de haber soltado la bolsita.

Volvió a aspirar por la boca y sacudió los brazos, golpeándose otra vez la cabeza contra la pared. Vio como aquel gigante tomaba una espada y se la acercaba dispuesto a atravesarlo. El chico cerró los ojos y pareció que todo se detenía.

Al abrirlos, lo primero que vio, fue los rostros de sorpresa de aquellos sujetos. La espada, había pasado a través de él. Mousse también se sorprendió un poco, pero luego, se concentró de nuevo en la pelea. Su confianza aumentó, ahora si, prácticamente era inmune a cualquier ataque. Juntó las palmas de sus manos, y las separó paulatinamente. En medio de ellas, apareció una imponente espada. La tomó con sus dos manos y cortó al gigantón. Los otros dos quedaron paralizados al ver lo que le había pasado a su compañero. Mousse aprovechó eso, y los liquidó con su nueva espada. Sin perder tiempo, siguió avanzando hasta la torre principal del castillo.

Al llegar a los aposentos del príncipe, se topó con una puerta, pero esto no le detuvo, simplemente la atravesó, pero lo que vio a continuación, lo dejó devastado:

Jun estaba en la cama, totalmente desnuda, apenas cubierta solo por una sábana. Toda ella temblaba, y no dejaba de llorar. El príncipe Wu, por su parte, terminaba de acomodarse la armadura.

Durante un tiempo que le pareció interminable, Mousse permaneció inmóvil, como una estatua, casi sin respirar, con los ojos desorbitados. Hasta que escuchó algo que Wu le dijo a Jun:

— Qué rayos te pasa? En el pasado, tu solías disfrutar mucho cuando te hacía lo mismo... y ahora mira la cara que tienes...

Mousse fue poseído por una intensa cólera, y miró a Wu con desprecio.

— Y tu qué? — le preguntó Wu a Mousse, en forma desafiante.

— Eres un maldito... canalla...como te atreviste...— la furia en Mousse, casi no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad así que se detuvo, pero enseguida dijo elevando su tono de voz gradualmente — yo... yo... te matarééééé!

— En serio? — sonrió confiado Wu.

Sin esperar más, Mousse alzó su espada y se lanzó contra Wu, pero este, con rapidez increíble, desenvainó la suya bloqueó el ataque, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, y le arrebató a Mousse el arma, la cual rodó por el suelo. Enseguida, Wu contraatacó, pero no consiguió herir a Mousse, pues nuevamente la espada pasó a través de él. Con aquel movimiento fallido, el príncipe quedó con la guardia baja, así que Mousse juntó sus manos y forjó una nueva espada, con la que decapitó a Wu.

Enseguida, fue hasta donde Jun, quien aun seguía llorando. El chico no sabía qué hacer? Cómo ayudarla? Cayó de rodillas, frente a ella y apoyando la frente en el suelo, le dijo:

— Perdóname... perdóname por favor, te he fallado... a ti, a tu padre y al maestro Chen...no se que puedo hacer ahora...no fui capaz de protegerte, así que... tan solo me queda ofrecerte mi vida...

Al terminar de decir esto, levantó su cabeza, y tomando la espada con sus dos manos, la dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a quitarse la vida.

— Noooo! — le gritó Jun sujetando con sus manos el mango de la espada para evitar que Mousse siguiera — detente! No sigas! Por favor!

— No lo hagas Mousse! — le ordenó Huang quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

— Qué debo hacer entonces? — preguntó el joven, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Solo quédate a mi lado y abrázame..abrázame muy fuerte por favor...Mousse — le pidió Jun entre sollozos.

— Ya larguémonos de este maldito lugar — sugirió Huang.

De camino a casa, Huang llevaba sobre su hombro el cuerpo del maestro Chen envuelto en una sábana, mientras que Mousse cargaba en sus brazos a Jun, que ahora dormía para tratar de huir de la terrible realidad que el destino la hacía enfrentar.

Cuatro semanas transcurrieron, y en ese tiempo, Mousse se dedicó a ayudar a Jun a superar lo que le había pasado. No era nada fácil, y el no sabía bien que es lo que debía hacer, pero Jun siempre le decía que con tenerlo a su lado le bastaba.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de que Mousse volviera a la aldea. La despedida no fue fácil, pero el joven le explicó que debía salvar a alguien más. Eso si, le prometió que en cuanto solucionara eso, volvería junto con esa persona y los tres verían el amanecer de un nuevo día.

**— — — — — —&**

Mousse abrió los ojos. Se sintió más tranquilo. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba. Después de recordar todo lo que pasó durante su entrenamiento con Chen, la duda y el miedo desaparecieron. Ya una vez debido a su debilidad habían lastimado a su amiga Jun. No permitiría que algo así se repitiera. Además, no podía morir, pues debía cumplir dos promesas: una que se había hecho el mismo, y que era la de ganarse el corazón de su amada Shampoo. La otra promesa, en cambio era la que la había hecho a Jun. Solo con eso, tenía ya dos razones poderosas para no dejarse vencer y sobrevivir a esta batalla.

— No — murmuró Mousse — de ninguna manera permitiré que toque a Shampoo o a las demás mujeres... esta vez no dejaré que algo como eso suceda.

—Deja de murmurar y pelea — le reclamó Itami — Qué? Estás rezando?

— Ya verás maldito! juro que te vas a arrepentir... hasta de haber nacido! — advirtió Mousse mientras corría hacia Itami.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima semana. Allí veremos que tal le va a Mousse en su combate con Itami y como siguen las cosas en Nerima.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Cómo les ha ido? Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana.

Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fiesta de cumpleaños.**

Mousse estaba a punto de enfrentarse con Itami. Pero justo antes del inicio de la pelea, se sintió inseguro, y se dejó invadir por el miedo. Sin embargo, en ese instante, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con el maestro Chen, y las promesas que debía cumplir. Eso, le dio más seguridad, y finalmente, dejó de dudar de sus capacidades.

— No — murmuró Mousse — De ninguna manera permitiré que toque a Shampoo o a las demás mujeres... esta vez no dejaré que algo como eso suceda.

—Qué? Estás rezando? — le reclamó Itami — Deja de murmurar y pelea.

— Ya verás maldito! juro que te vas a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido! — advirtió Mousse.

Enseguida corrió un poco para tomar impulso y dar un gran salto. Desde al aire, empezó a arrojarle una enorme cantidad de cuchillas.

De inmediato Itami saltó hacia atrás y dijo: — espíritu del aire escudo torbellino.

Repentinamente, el aire a su alrededor se agitó y empezó a girar formando una especie de remolino, el cual lo protegió de los ataques de Mousse. Prácticamente Itami estaba parado en el centro de un tornado de pequeñas dimensiones, pero de gran potencia, ya que ninguna de las cuchillas lo alcanzaba. Todas eran atrapadas por la fuerza giratoria del aire. Por más que Mousse las arrojaba con gran fuerza y velocidad, no conseguía atravesar ese escudo de viento.

Segundos después, Mousse se detuvo. Parecía que ya no le quedaban más armas.

— Impresionante — comentó Itami — si no me hubiese protegido, no habría sido capaz de esquivarlas...si mis cálculos son correctos, tu me arrojaste cerca de 50 cuchillas por segundo...eres bastante hábil, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme.

— Esto apenas comienza — le advirtió Mousse.

— Yo diría que más bien ya terminó — rio Itami, quien lanzó su brazo hacia adelante y al instante, todas las cuchillas que giraban alrededor de él, salieron disparadas a una descomunal velocidad. Mousse quedó estupefacto viendo como más de mil quinientas cuchillas se dirigían hacia él. No se movió. En menos de un segundo las armas recorrieron la distancia que los separaba y alcanzaron a Mousse, pero no se clavaron en él, sino que lo atravesaron sin causarle daño alguno y siguieron de largo hasta hundirse en un peñasco que se encontraba unos metros detrás de Mousse.

Debido a que había cambiado la frecuencia de vibración normal de las células de su cuerpo, ahora era inmune a cualquier ataque físico.

Sin embargo, eso también le daba una gran desventaja: tampoco podía tocar las cosas con normalidad, por lo que no podía atacar a Itami, pues solo lo atravesaría. Para lastimarlo, solo tenía una alternativa. Aprovechando esa invulnerabilidad debía acercarse a Itami tanto como le fuera posible y cuando estuviera a su alcance, debía regresar la frecuencia de sus células a la normalidad, para así atravesarlo con una espada forjada en ese instante.

Sin esperar más, Mousse corrió hacia su oponente. Pero sorpresivamente, éste no se quedó parado allí, sino que también corrió en la misma dirección, alejándose de Mousse. Mientras lo hacía, exclamó:

— Espíritu de la tierra: mil agujas!

En ese momento, del suelo empezaron a elevarse varias partículas de tierra, las cuales se juntaron y formaron enormes agujas (cada una era como del tamaño de un lápiz, pero con una peligrosa punta en cada extremo). Todas éstas salieron disparadas hacia Mousse, pero fue inútil aquel ataque, ya que sucedió lo mismo que con las cuchillas, solo pasaron a través de él.

Los dos continuaron corriendo. Mousse perseguía Itami mientras este corría tratando de mantenerse a prudente distancia. Era como si conociera el plan de Mousse, así que no se dejaba alcanzar. Mientras corrían, Itami seguía atacándolo con sus agujas de tierra. Este juego se repitió muchas veces, sin que Itami pareciera desalentado por sus fracasos. Parecía mas bien gozar con ellos.

Shampoo los vio alejarse cada vez más de la aldea. Súbitamente un estremecimiento la embargó. Sintió que era invadida por un extraño escalofrío de angustia, y sin saber porqué, decidió correr tras ellos.

Repentinamente, Itami se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta encarando finalmente a Mousse, quien también se paró sorprendido, pero a la vez contento. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Unos diez metros los separaban. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos eran cien de esas agujas de tierra, las cuales permanecían quietas, suspendidas en el aire. Solo debía atravesarlas y finalmente tendría a Itami a su alcance. No lo pensó más, y Mousse corrió a toda velocidad.

Por fin Shampoo los pudo alcanzar, y fue testigo de lo que sucedió a continuación:

Tal como Mousse lo había planeado, avanzó los metros que le faltaban para llegar hasta Itami, pasó a través de las agujas y a un metro de él, regresó a la normalidad la frecuencia de sus células. Luego juntó las palmas de las manos y las separó rápidamente , tomó la espada que apareció en medio de ellas y la blandió horizontalmente cortando a Itami por la mitad. Pero ésto último no sucedió.

— No — murmuró Mousse desconcertado — no es posible.

Itami rio secamente.

Shampoo cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, pensaba que lo que veía era solo una ilusión que desaparecería al parpadear, pero por desgracia esa era la realidad. Horrorizada, vio como Mousse dejaba caer la espada y luego se desplomaba y caía de frente contra el suelo.

— Mousseeee! — gritó Shampoo corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

Apenas llegó se agachó para socorrerlo.

— Hu...Huyee — habló Mousse con dificultad.

Shampoo intentó tocarlo, moverlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudarlo? Mousse tenía decenas de agujas incrustadas en su espalda, brazos y piernas.

—Qué tonto! Pensaste que eras el único que podía atravesar objetos? Yo también puedo hacerlo...fuiste muy ingenuo... — dijo Itami.

— Qué?! Qué le hiciste? Maldito! — le reclamó Shampoo poniéndose de pie para golpear a Itami, pero éste no se lo permitió. Alzó su mano y al instante, el aire alrededor de la joven se agitó y la elevó inmovilizándola y dejándola suspendida en el aire.

— No te preocupes, no morirá enseguida, ya que no le atravesé órganos vitales — explicó Itami — eso si, corté casi todas las arterias de su cuerpo, así que el flujo continuo de sangre prácticamente se ha detenido... poco a poco la sangre perderá oxigenación, provocando que cada órgano de su cuerpo empiece a morir... Lo ves? vivirá unos minutos más... tranquila.

Después de decir esto, Itami se volvió hacia Mousse, se agachó y le susurró:

— Trata de mantenerte consciente un poco más, y mira... mira muy bien como tomo a tu esposa.

El chico no pudo hacer ni decir nada. Tenía la boca seca y todo el cuerpo entumecido. Sentía como si en ese momento estuviese encadenado y encerrado en una pequeña jaula, a través de la cual solo podía ver lo que pasaba afuera, incapaz de hacer algo.

Itami se levantó, y elevó de nuevo su mano. El viento se agitó con más fuerza que antes, de tal forma que arrancó toda la ropa de Shampoo, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Mousse veía esto, y desesperado trataba de moverse, hacer algo para ayudarla, pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba muriendo, y ya ni siquiera lo sentía.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Itami hizo que el viento llevara a Shampoo de espaldas contra el suelo. Allí quedó inmovilizada por el viento que la sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo inútil cualquier intento de moverse por parte de la chica.

Itami se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, como si disfrutara de cada segundo que debía esperar para poseerla.

Una sonrisa de triunfo, firme y cruel se esbozó en su boca. Postrado en el piso, Mousse estaba obligado a ver lo que sucedería. Sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él, pero esta vez era diferente, la ira era para consigo mismo.

Con la boca cerca del suelo, se regañaba mentalmente: Estúpido inútil! Debilucho! De que te sirvió el entrenamiento? Sigo siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Shampoo.

—Aléjate! Aléjate de mi!

Itami se había colocado encima de la chica y trataba de besarla, pero ella giraba el rostro, apartándose de sus labios. Esto molestó a Itami, quien con su mano la tomó fuertemente del mentón obligándola a girarse hacia él. Allí la besó a la fuerza. Luego se separó y se incorporó a medias para quitarse los pantalones. De nuevo se agachó, y otra vez la obligó a mirarle:

— Mírame! — le ordenó Itami, mientras le pasaba la otra mano por el muslo — quiero ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando te haga mía.

Le separó las piernas a la chica, y de pronto, Itami fue lanzado hacia atrás unos cinco metros, para luego rodar por el suelo un par de metros más. Se reincorporó rápidamente, y vio que Shampoo estaba rodeada de un aura de color rojo muy intenso y brillante. Segundos después se expandió, quedando ahora Shampoo dentro de una esfera roja semi-transparente de dos metros de diámetro.

— Así que usas tu energía vital para crear una barrera y evitar que yo la toque, eeeh? — dijo Itami mirando a Mousse — bien, veamos por cuanto tiempo puedes mantener esa barrera.

Caminó hacia el chico, y una vez que estuvo junto a él, con el pie empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez en el rostro y en la cabeza, pues sabía bien que debido al estado en el que se encontraba Mousse, ya no sentiría dolor alguno del cuello para abajo.

Mousse sabía las consecuencias de usar la energía vital, pero aún así, no dejaría de hacerlo. De una u otra forma iba a morir, pero en ese momento, eso no le asustaba. Lo único que le preocupaba era el tiempo que sería capaz de mantener desplegada esa barrera.

Mousse se decía: Haré lo que sea por ella, sin importar lo que me pase a mi, debo resistir, tengo que resistir...

—Así es como es usted realmente?

Al oír esto, Itami se giró hacia donde provenía esa voz y contrajo su rostro con un gesto de ira diabólica. Le brillaban los ojos como carbones encendidos. Estaba muy molesto por la interrupción de Mousse y ahora llegaba alguien más.

—No me gusta tu tono, tú no eres nadie para cuestionarme — murmuró Itami lanzándole una mirada perversa.

Se trataba de Hiroshi. El joven lo había esperado en la fortaleza, pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba, había decidido salir a buscarlo. Gracias a una corazonada, había decidido ir a China. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que allí lo encontraría.

— No puedo creerlo! Todo este tiempo viví engañado por usted, incluso me dijo que no podía usar los espíritus, pero veo claramente que invocó el poder de tres de ellos— le reclamó Hiroshi.

— No te mentí, te dije que Shoda me había quitado el poder para llamar de forma simultánea a los 6 espíritus, pero aún puedo invocar a cualquiera de ellos, aunque solo uno a la vez — alegó Itami.

Hiroshi no dijo nada más. Lo miraba con odio y decepción. Era la primera vez que Itami lo veía tan enfurecido, presentía que en cualquier momento lo iba a atacar. Él conocía muy bien la forma de pelear de Hiroshi. Sabía que jamás portaba arma alguna, pero podía transportar desde otro lugar una muy poderosa arma de destrucción.

En ese momento, no le quedaba más que huir. Había utilizado el poder de los espíritus de la tierra, fuego y aire, así que tardaría un tiempo en reponerse para poder usarlos nuevamente.

Por otro lado, Mousse ya no pudo mantener por más tiempo la barrera. Apenas desapareció, Shampoo fue hasta donde él, lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la aldea. En el camino, el joven perdió totalmente el conocimiento. Al llegar, Shampoo gritó pidiendo ayuda. Varias amazonas acudieron a su llamado y llevaron a Mousse a la enfermería. Cologne también se acercó caminando con ayuda de su bastón.

— Qué ocurrió Shampoo? Estás bien?

— A mi no me pasó nada, pero Mousse... — Shampoo no pudo terminar la frase pues la voz se le quebró. No pudo contener más su llanto.

Cologne cubrió con una manta el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, quien debido a la angustia y preocupación que tenía en ese momento no se había percatado de eso.

— Debo ir con él — agregó Shampoo.

— Vamos entonces — dijo la abuela, quien subió a la espalda de su nieta, y juntas fueron hasta la enfermería. Solo les quedaba rezar y esperar a que Mousse se salvara.

En Tokyo, las horas transcurrieron, y por fin, terminaron las clases de ese día en la universidad.

Cerca de la salida, antes de despedirse, Akane conversaba con sus amigas:

— Aaaaah! por fin terminó este día, y la semana también! — celebró Yaeko, pues ya era viernes finalmente.

— Si, y debo irme rápido, no se que me pondré para la fiesta de Kenji — dijo Yui

— Es cierto, hoy es la fiesta! — señaló Kanade.

— Y tú Akane? Si vas a ir verdad? — inquirió Yui

— No se, no me siento con ánimos para nada.

— Entonces no vas a ir a mi fiesta? — preguntó Kenji, mientras la miraba con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro — no te pido que te quedes mucho tiempo, puedes estar una hora, distraerte un poco y luego te vas...que te parece?

— mmmmm...lo pensaré.

— Me gustaría que fueras, aunque sea por unos momentos nada más — agregó Kenji.

— Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde — se despidieron las amigas de Akane.

— De veras...espero contar contigo... — se despidió Kenji agitando su mano, para luego darse vuelta y marcharse.

De camino a casa, Akane pensaba en lo que Kenji le había dicho. No estaba muy segura de ir. Después de haberse enterado de lo de p-chan y de haber terminado su relación con Ranma, no tenía ánimos para nada. Sentía que necesitaba más tiempo para sobreponerse a todo eso. Con el estado emocional en el que se encontraba ahora, seguro que le echaría a perder la fiesta a su amigo. Pero por otro lado, no deseaba hacerle ese desaire a Kenji, después de lo bien que se había portado con ella, en especial estos últimos días, desde que rompió con Ranma, Kenji se había esforzado mucho tratando de animarla.

En la biblioteca de la universidad, Ranma se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo, pero nada que tenga que ver con alguna de sus materias.

Lo que escribía justo ahora, era una carta para Akane. Eso, debido a la sugerencia que Kasumi le había hecho esta mañana. Justo antes de salir hacia la universidad, Kasumi le había sugerido que le escribiera una carta a Akane, en la cual le explicara las razones por las que le ocultó la verdad. Así, Akane podría leerla las veces que fueran necesarias hasta comprenderlo, y perdonarlo.

Motivado por eso, Ranma continuaba escribiendo, poniendo en cada palabra todo su esfuerzo, concentración y sus más sinceros sentimientos.

Mientras, en China, Hiroshi perseguía a Itami, quien corría tan rápido como le era posible. Ya solo faltaban unos segundos para que volviera su fuerza, cuando de repente, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que algo caía justo a unos centímetros detrás de él. Aquel objeto impactó con una fuerza y velocidad descomunales. Con el intenso calor del impacto se produjo una bola de fuego gigantesca en forma de hongo. La onda sonora que se produjo cuando el bólido hizo contacto con la superficie retumbó y sacudió todo el lugar, haciendo eco a varios cientos de metros de distancia.

El bólido mismo fue pulverizado, pero cavó un hoyo que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Alrededor del siniestro, dejó un puñado de tierra quemada. Se calcinó la vegetación del entorno y una franja de unos 800 metros de pasto se quemó.

Constantemente chocan con la atmósfera de la Tierra pequeños meteoritos y fragmentos de asteroides, los cuales debido a su gran velocidad y pequeño tamaño se destruyen al impactarse con la atmósfera, y así no llegan a la superficie de nuestro planeta. Hiroshi podía usar su habilidad de manipular el espacio-tiempo para transportar uno de esos meteoritos antes de que choque con la atmósfera y hacerlo caer directamente en cualquier sitio sobre la superficie de la Tierra.

Eso era lo que Itami tanto temía. Por esa razón había corrido. Para ganar tiempo y tratar de distraerlo, evitando que Hiroshi tuviese el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse y suponía que al moverse y correr tras de él, no tendría oportunidad de enfocarse en uno de los tantos meteoritos. Pero se había equivocado. No sabía que Hiroshi había mejorado su capacidad de concentración. Aunque corría detrás de él, fue capaz de transportar un meteorito y hacerlo caer junto a él.

— Lo logré — celebró Hiroshi con alivio.

De pronto sintió a alguien junto a él. Volvió el rostro hacia un costado para ver de quien se trataba. Era Itami. Pero cómo era posible que aun siguiera con vida? Hiroshi no pudo reaccionar. Parecía que su presencia irradiaba algo paralizante. Se puso rígido como un cadáver, sintió sobre su garganta los dedos de Itami quien esbozaba una sonrisa maligna.

— Has mejorado mucho, pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, con muy mala suerte...justo antes de que me cayera ese meteorito, recuperé mi poder— señaló Itami, sin dejar de apretar el cuello del joven.

Efectivamente, un segundo antes de que le cayera el meteorito, Itami había recuperado su fuerza, con la cual invocó al espíritu del aire y se fusionó con él, convirtiéndose momentáneamente en aire. Bajo esa forma , no podía ser destruido. No importaba la magnitud de la explosión, a lo mucho se calentarían sus moléculas y nada más. Gracias a eso pudo salir completamente ileso.

— Muere ya perdedor! — cada vez, Itami apretaba con más fuerza a Hiroshi, quien seguía de pie solo debido a que Itami lo estaba sujetando. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Inesperadamente, Itami lo soltó. Había notado algo diferente en él. En la ropa del joven, percibió residuos de una energía que no le pertenecía a Hiroshi.

— No puede ser! — murmuró Itami — esta energía... hace tanto tiempo que no la sentía...pero, cómo? Acaso aún sigues con vida...Shoda?

Sin decir más, se puso de pie, cargando a Hiroshi sobre su hombro. Por alguna razón había decidido dejarlo vivir.

— Si de verdad Shoda está por aquí, debo preparar una cordial bienvenida, y tú me serás de utilidad — se dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba de reojo a Hiroshi. Luego, valiéndose nuevamente del aire, se elevó hasta sobrepasar la altura de las nubes y voló a gran velocidad, perdiéndose a lo lejos en el cielo.

En casa de los Tendo, en su cuarto, Akane miraba el reloj. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, y faltaba tan solo una hora para la fiesta de Kenji. Akane ya estaba lista, aunque no muy animada. Vestía un jean y un saco rosa con encajes. Mientras se veía en el espejo, no pudo evitar recordar como muchas de las veces se cambiaba en frente de p-chan, ignorando quien era en realidad aquel cerdo que tenía como mascota. De nuevo sintió como la ira la invadía. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, deseaba tener frente a ella a ese par de traidores, para darles su merecido y no dejarles ni un solo hueso sano.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, para tratar de calmarse. Cuando los abrió nuevamente y vio su reflejo en el espejo, notó el triste y deprimente aspecto que tenía. Con los pulgares se masajeó las sienes mientras pensaba en lo mal que la había pasado últimamente, todo por culpa de esos dos. Sabía que no estaba bien seguir atormentándose con lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero que podía hacer?, se preguntaba.

Después de pensarlo por un rato, decidió que al menos en lo que quedaba del día, intentaría no pensar en lo de p-chan. Para lograr eso, necesitaba algo con lo cual apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Así que ya no dudó más, definitivamente iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Kenji.

— Bien! No más depresión ni tristeza, iré y trataré de distraerme — se dijo a si misma — Sí...me divertiré y al menos por un rato intentaré no pensar en nada.

Con decisión, salió de su cuarto y entró al de su hermana Nabiki, abrió el armario y tomó prestado uno de sus vestidos. Se retocó el maquillaje, se arregló el cabello y salió rumbo a la casa de Kenji.

Mientras tanto, Ranma caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, con una enorme tristeza a cuestas, como si cargara sobre sus hombros todas las penas del mundo. Pero aunque parezca increíble, no estaba del todo deprimido, pues había conseguido terminar de escribir la carta para Akane (le había tomado varias horas, incluso no almorzó nada). Ahora solo le quedaba dársela a Kasumi, para que le entregara a Akane y esperar a que la lea.

— Hola Ranma! Qué haces aquí?

El chico regresó a ver hacia el sitio de donde provenía esa voz. Quien lo saludaba era un compañero de clase.

— Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? — le preguntó de nuevo — no vas a ir con Akane?

— A dónde? — preguntó Ranma, sin saber a que se refería su amigo.

— A la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenji...hoy a las cinco, en su casa...invitó a toda la clase

— Aaaaah! Si, algo me comentó Akane — mintió Ranma.

— Vaya, parece que las cosas entre ustedes ya se arreglaron..que bueno!...nos vemos amigo, mi novia también está en la misma clase de Kenji y fue invitada, así que debo ir con ella y ya se me está haciendo tarde...adiós! — dijo agitando una mano, al tiempo que empezaba a correr.

Ranma pensaba: seguro que Akane no irá a esa estúpida fiesta.

Pero por si acaso, se apresuró en regresar a su casa.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Kasumi, quien lo saludó un poco extrañada de verlo.

— Ah! Mira, aquí está la carta, me costó mucho escribirla, pero creo que salió bien — comentó Ranma.

— Se la daré a Akane apenas vuelva — contestó la mayor de las Tendo, mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal.

— Entonces ella no está?

— Salió hace como media hora, iba muy bien vestida y arreglada... creí que tenía una cita contigo, pero parece que me equivoqué.

— No puede ser — murmuró Ranma y salió de allí como un rayo, rumbo a la casa de Kenji.

Luego de haber corrido un buen rato, se frenó de golpe y dijo: —Pero... dónde demonios queda la casa de ese idiota?

Trató de pensar rápido en donde podría obtener la dirección y solo se le ocurrió un lugar: la universidad. De inmediato, salió corriendo hacia allá. Por fortuna, sabía donde estaba la oficina en la cual guardaban la información de los estudiantes, así que apenas llegó fue directo hasta allí. A esa hora ya no estaba la secretaria, por lo que tuvo que forzar la puerta. Una vez dentro, reunió todos los documentos y empezó a revisar hoja por hoja, usando la velocidad del truco de las castañas y forzando al máximo sus ojos.

Entretanto, Akane había ya llegado al lugar de la fiesta. Era una casa enorme y lujosa. Kenji vivía en un pequeño departamento rentado, a pocas cuadras de la universidad, pero gracias a que salió bien en los exámenes parciales, sus padres le habían permitido usar la casa grande para que celebre su cumpleaños. Apenas entró Akane, Kenji se apresuró a saludarla. Al verla quedó impactado por su belleza.

Llevaba un mini vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus curvas de mujer. Tenía dos tirantes anchos que se unían en la parte de adelante, formando un escote en V muy pronunciado.

—Estás muy guapa así vestida —le dijo Kenji con dulzura.

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza y habló casi en un susurro: —Gracias.

Rápidamente, se aproximaron algunas de sus compañeras de clase. Estaban muy alegres de que haya decidido ir a la fiesta. Kenji no pudo hablar más con ella, pues sus amigas se la llevaron de ahí.

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron conversando, riendo. Luego cantaron, bailaron, bebieron sake. Hasta que Kenji se les acercó:

— Chicas, me prestarían a Akane un momento?

— Adelante cumpleañero — contestaron en coro muy divertidas.

— Bailamos? — le preguntó Kenji y le extendió la mano.

Akane aceptó y tomándolo de la mano, le dijo: — gracias por invitarme.

— No...gracias a ti por venir — le contestó sonriente.

Mientras, Ranma corría saltando por los techos de las casas y por las terrazas de los edificios, hasta que por fin, llegó a la casa de Kenji. Por suerte, había logrado encontrar la dirección en aquella oficina y según decía allí, estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de la universidad. Con una fuerte patada tumbó la puerta, pero lo que vio ahí no era nada parecido a un ambiente de fiesta. No había nadie allí dentro, todo estaba en silencio.

— Acaso me equivoqué? — se preguntaba Ranma mirando la hoja donde había escrito la dirección y el número de departamento.

— Qué te pasa animal! — vociferaba en la entrada un hombre — por qué destruyes las cosas de otros?

Aquel sujeto era el dueño de todos esos departamentos, y estaba muy molesto. Pero Ranma no le hizo caso. No tenía tiempo, ni estaba de humor para recibir regaños. Se acercó y sujetándolo de la camisa lo interrogó a gritos:

— Quién vive aquí? Dónde está el imbécil de Kenji?

— Suéltame! Maldito loco, no voy a decirte nada! — exclamó el dueño.

Con el griterío, algunas personas empezaron a acercarse al departamento.

— Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— Llamo a la policía? — inquirió otro.

Mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ranma, el dueño contestó:— llama a la policía! y al manicomio también...seguro escapó de ahí este demente!

A Ranma no le quedó más remedio que huir. No quería perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Necesitaba encontrar ese condenado lugar, pero cómo?

Sin más alternativas, solo le quedaba un último recurso, así que corrió hasta uno de los edificios más altos de ese sector. Subió a la terraza, juntó los puños a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos y expulsó su energía, expandiéndola en forma de un campo de energía invisible que crecía rápidamente, cubriendo cada vez más territorio. Lo expandiría por todo Japón si era necesario, pero no se detendría hasta sentir y ubicar la presencia de Akane, aunque en el proceso se le agotara toda la energía del cuerpo.

Por otro lado, luego de bailar durante un buen rato, Akane y Kenji se sentaron a conversar mientras bebían más sake. Pero al platicar, Kenji notó a Akane un poco distante, y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para mostrarse alegre y fingir que se divertía con la fiesta.

—Estás bien? — le preguntó Kenji un tanto preocupado.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo — contestó la chica.

— Será porque bebiste mucho sake?

— Tal vez, aunque no estaba del todo bien incluso antes de venir, pero... no te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

— No lo creo...además el ruido de aquí no te va a ayudar, vámos, te llevaré a un sitio más tranquilo — le dijo Kenji.

— De veras! No es para tanto — señaló Akane.

— Ven conmigo — insistió Kenji.

— Pero... y la fiesta?

— Tu eres mucho más importante que una simple celebración — acotó Kenji.

Akane aceptó la sugerencia del joven, así que juntos salieron de ahí, cruzaron un largo jardín hasta que llegaron a otra parte de la casa. Kenji abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. En el interior de aquella habitación, había un sillón largo, que lucía bastante suave y cómodo. Frente a él un enorme televisor, y junto, un pequeño bar y una mesa de billar.

— Lamento haber arruinado tu fiesta de cumpleaños — dijo Akane muy apenada.

— Olvídalo, mejor ven, recuéstate aquí — dijo Kenji señalando aquel enorme sillón — déjame darte un masaje, ya verás que te ayudará mucho.

Akane aceptó un poco titubeante, y se acostó boca abajo sobre el sillón.

Por otra parte, Ranma corría hacia el sitio donde había sentido la presencia de Akane, gracias a su técnica de localización, aunque debido a eso estaba bastante fatigado. Además, no había almorzado, y esta última hora se la había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, ahora sí parecía que al fin llegaría. El chico corría desesperado. La idea de que Akane estuviera en la casa de Kenji le producía una opresión terrible en el pecho y la ansiedad por llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar lo torturaba.

— Vaya, en verdad estás muy tensa — señaló Kenji, mientras le masajeaba la espalda, los hombros y el cuello.

—Siento dolor, frustración, ira, furia...odio — dijo Akane.

—Son demasiandos sentimientos, por favor, trata de calmarte... estás alterada, enojada, y muy tensa.

Una vez que terminó de darle aquel masaje, la ayudó a levantarse.

— Muchas gracias Kenji, ya me siento mucho mejor — le agradeció Akane.

— Ves? Te dije que sería de gran ayuda... parece que solo era estrés —opinó Kenji — no creo que estés enferma.

De repente, se acercó aún más a la chica y tocó su frente con la de ella.

— Ni siquiera tienes calentura — aseguró Kenji, quien luego de eso, se alejó, pero solo un poco.

Quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Poco a poco Kenji se inclinó hacia ella. Akane cerró los ojos, y lo primero que cruzó por su mente en ese instante fue Ranma y de inmediato recordó su traición. Mientras pensaba en eso, no se dio cuenta cuando había terminado con la distancia que lo separaba del rostro de Kenji y ahora lo estaba besando. Akane sintió como su boca se cerraba sobre la del chico. El beso no era suave. Era casi desesperado,la forma en que lo agarraba, la forma en que lo devoraba. La chica se preguntaba: Por qué estoy besándolo tan desesperadamente?

— Espera... Akane —le pidió Kenji rompiendo el beso y respirando agitadamente — Y tu novio?

—Ya no tengo novio...además, nunca le importe...así que ahora, a mi tampoco me importa él — contestó Akane con frialdad.

La chica le despojó a Kenji de su camiseta y se bajó los tirantes del vestido, el cual cayó un poco, dejando a la vista el sujetador. Tomó a Kenji por los hombros y lo jaló cerca, besándolo nuevamente, luego más fuerte, hasta que sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas se rozaron.

Por fin, Ranma llegó al sitio de la fiesta. Al entrar, buscó a Akane, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, hasta que por fortuna alcanzó a ver a una de sus amigas, Kanade.

— Llegas un poco tarde, no?

— Dónde está Akane? — preguntó Ranma ansioso.

— Se fue por ahí — dijo Kanade, señalando en dirección a una puerta. Ranma corrió de inmediato hacia allá.

En aquel cuarto, Akane y Kenji seguían besándose apasionadamente, mientras se acariciaban y exploraban sus cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarla, él la recostó en el sillón y quedó encima de ella.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Kenji, temblando, y con su aliento inestable, le dijo:

— No...no Akane...no quiero que hagas esto por despecho...por favor...

El joven le suplicó con su fuerza de voluntad fallando.

—Si esto sigue...Yo no... no voy a poder...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Qué les pareció este capítulo? Qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas?

Bueno, habrá que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para ver que sucede.

Nos vemos entonces!


	8. Chapter 8

Qué tal! Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien.

Les dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La decisión de Akane.  
**

Por fin Ranma logró llegar a la fiesta de Kenji.

— Llegas un poco tarde, no? — le reclamó Kanade, una de las amigas de Akane.

— Dónde está Akane? — preguntó Ranma ansioso.

— Se fue por ahí — dijo la joven, señalando en dirección a una puerta. Ranma corrió de inmediato hacia allá.

En aquel cuarto, Akane y Kenji seguían besándose apasionadamente, mientras se acariciaban y exploraban sus cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarla, él la recostó en el sillón y quedó encima de ella.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Kenji, temblando y con su aliento inestable, le dijo:

— No...no Akane...no quiero que hagas esto por despecho...por favor...

El joven le suplicó con su fuerza de voluntad fallando.

—Si esto sigue...yo no, no voy a poder...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Kenji y Akane, se levantaron de golpe y miraron hacia allá.

Era Ranma el que había entrado. Al verlos, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho tan intensa, que por un momento creyó que se moriría. Se sentía furioso, desesperado, enojado. Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, y antes de que cometiera una locura llevado por los sentimientos negativos que habían despertado en él en ese instante, decidió huir de allí.

Akane corrió tras él mientras se subía los tirantes del vestido, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones tan altos como los que llevaba en ese momento. Se había lastimado el tobillo, pero aguantando el dolor se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta fuera de la casa. Allí se detuvo, miró hacia todas partes, pero ya no pudo ver a Ranma.

— Espera Akane! — le pidió Kenji, quien la había seguido hasta allá.

— Perdón por arruinar tu cumpleaños — se disculpó Akane, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

— Eso no importa Akane, no puedo dejar que te vayas así.

— No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien..adiós! — dijo la chica, al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha.

Corrió algunas calles y luego tomó un taxi directo hasta su casa. En el camino, pensaba y trataba de entender porqué se había comportado de esa manera, no era ella misma. Llevada por el resentimiento, y en un impulso, estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que después se hubiese arrepentido, ya que a pesar de que terminó con Ranma, aún lo amaba, todavía lo tenía muy arraigado en su corazón.

Lo odiaba por haberle mentido, pero continuaba amándolo con la misma intensidad que antes. Por eso, ella se había sentido tan mal cuando Ranma la vio con Kenji. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Necesitaban hablar, ahora lo sabía y lo entendía. Aunque no podía perdonarlo enseguida, tal vez con el tiempo, pudiese recuperar la confianza rota, y volver a ser los de siempre.

Cuando la chica llegó a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ranma. Ni siquiera saludó, lo único que quería en ese momento era hablar con él, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que le diría.

— Qué pasa Akane? Por qué gritas así? — preguntó Kasumi asustada.

— Aún no ha llegado Ranma? — insistió nuevamente.

— Llegó poco después de que tu te fuiste, y en cuanto le dije que habías salido, se marchó de inmediato, como a eso de las 4h30 y desde allí, no ha vuelto.

Al escuchar esto, decidió salir nuevamente y se paró en la entrada de la casa. Allí esperaría a que Ranma volviera.

Una hora después, Akane seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

— Por qué no lo esperas adentro? — le sugirió Kasumi, mientras le cubría con una chaqueta.

— No se lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes — dijo Nabiki — pero no conseguirás nada esperando aquí, vestida así y con este frío, solo pescarás un resfriado.

Akane suspiró. Se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente, decidió entrar.

Ranma había corrido varios kilómetros para desahogar su rabia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alejarse lo que más podía. Cuando se detuvo, cayó de rodillas, y lloró. Lloró como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él y todo se desbordara.

— No es cierto!... No es cierto! No es cierto! — gritaba Ranma golpeando el suelo con sus puños una y otra vez. Quería convencerse de que lo que había visto no era real, pero le fue imposible. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, pero al hacerlo vio a Akane con ese tipo. Tenía la mente llena de imágenes de ellos dos en aquel sillón. No podía borrarlas, y en ese instante no podía pensar en otra cosa. Nunca había llorado, pero en aquel momento, el peso de las emociones era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo.

En la casa de los Tendo, ya todos se habían retirado a descansar. Akane también estaba ya en su cuarto, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó y deambuló por la casa durante un rato. Luego, se detuvo frente al estanque del patio. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen del rostro de su prometido, la expresión de infinito dolor que tenía en el momento que los encontró en el sillón. La inundó una indescriptible ola de tristeza. Permaneció allí, de pie con la vista perdida en el agua, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba. Al voltear pudo ver a Nodoka.

— Tampoco puedes dormir?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

— Me dirás qué sucedió?

La chica desvió la mirada. Le apenaba mucho tener que decirle lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, así que guardó silencio.

— Ve a dormir... descansa, yo me quedaré un rato más, y te avisaré apenas lo vea, sí?

— Gracias — dijo Akane con voz tenue. Al regresar a su cuarto, se recostó, pero no se durmió enseguida.

Antes de poder conciliar el sueño, pasó algunas horas dando vueltas en la cama, mientras los acontecimientos recientes se arremolinaban en su mente.

Ranma en cambio, durante esas horas, estuvo llorando, pensando en Akane en brazos de otro, del cretino que le había arrebatado lo más preciado. Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena, sentía arder en su pecho una rabia sorda y profunda. De pronto, dejó sus cavilaciones y se puso de pie ofuscado. Por un momento, tuvo pensamientos vengativos y tenebrosos. Quiso regresar para hacer lo que no pudo en aquel instante cuando los vio, pero sabía que la venganza no era más que una fantasía. No podría llevarla a cabo, jamás se atrevería a lastimarla o a hacer algo que dañara a su amada. Sin embargo, si había una persona con quien podía descargar su enojo: Ryoga.

En ese momento, él era a quien más odiaba. Estaba seguro que nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por alguien. En medio de eso, algo extraño le sucedió. Sintió que su brazo le quemaba, así que de inmediato se levantó la manga de su camisa y vio que un símbolo raro había aparecido en su antebrazo izquierdo. Con la mano derecha se tocó en aquel sitio, pero tuvo que retirarla de inmediato pues ese lugar estaba ardiendo, y la temperatura parecía que cada vez aumentaba más, tanto que esa porción de piel estaba tomando un color rojo intenso. Y de repente, Ranma cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En Nerima, eran ya cerca de las tres de la mañana, y Nodoka permanecía aún despierta, sentada en la sala esperando a que su hijo regresara. Repentinamente, sintió que algo en ella empezaba a vibrar. Se levantó de inmediato.

— No, no puede estar pasando...no de nuevo — murmuró angustiada al darse cuenta que aquella vibración provenía de su katana.

Lo mismo había sucedido cuando Ryoga llegó de visita a la casa, pero lo había ignorado pensando que solo era producto de su imaginación y de la tensión que había en ese momento debido a lo de p-chan, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo ahora volvía a suceder. Nuevamente la katana vibraba. Nodoka palideció. Sintió que un sudor frío resbalaba por su rostro. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Tragó saliva, y con su mano temblorosa, tomó el mango de la katana y lentamente la desenvainó. Cuando la sacó completamente, pudo ver que la hoja de la katana emitía una luz blanca brillante, tan radiante que la cegaba. De inmediato la volvió a guardar y corrió hacia el patio de la casa.

Apenas amaneció, Akane se levantó rápido, con la esperanza de ver y hablar con Ranma, pero todavía no había vuelto. Se le quitó el apetito así que no se acercó a la mesa a desayunar. Por un momento, pensó en salir a buscarlo, pero no lo hizo, pues no sabía por donde empezar. Además, las cosas del chico estaban en casa, así que eso al menos la tranquilizaba un poco.

En la mesa, el resto de la familia comía con normalidad, excepto Nodoka, quien parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

— No te preocupes, Ranma seguro vuelve hoy mismo... ya verás que cuando le de hambre regresará como un rayo — pronosticó Genma posando su mano sobre la de Nodoka.

— Espero que así sea Saotome ...esto se está volviendo cada vez más caótico — comentó Soun.

— Solo espera un poco y lo verás — agregó Genma.

— Ya no tengo hambre, perdón Kasumi — dijo Nodoka, levantándose de la mesa.

— No te preocupes por la comida, aquí nunca sobra — señaló Genma, tomando la porción de su esposa. Pero antes de continuar comiendo, vio algo inusual en ella, así que le preguntó:

— Oye Nodoka... qué pasó con tu katana? Siempre la llevas contigo, pero no la veo por ningún lado.

— la katana?... Aaaah! la... la dejé en un lugar especializado en espadas...si... ya estaba un poco vieja, así que creí que necesitaba algo de mantenimiento je je je— mintió Nodoka y sonriendo nerviosamente se alejó de ahí con pasos rápidos hasta su cuarto.

Genma la miró extrañado. Por unos instantes pensó que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, y volviéndose hacia su plato siguió comiendo con la voracidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Aquel día terminó, y Ranma tampoco regresaba. Así pasó el domingo, sin noticia alguna del chico.

El lunes en la mañana, Akane salió rumbo a la universidad sin comer nada, pues no tenía apetito. Todo sus pensamientos estaban hasta ese momento enfocados en Ranma. Pero al llegar, cerca de la entrada, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se quedó quieta, sin poder avanzar. Le costaba mucho dar un paso. Al final, decidió marcharse y darse algo más de tiempo, posponer de alguna forma el cara a cara con Kenji. No quería verlo, no sabía como mirarle, ni qué decirle después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

Estuvo vagando por los alrededores del campus de la universidad casi toda la mañana, sin propósito alguno. Repentinamente, la lluvia se hizo presente, así que echó a correr porque no llevaba paraguas, y decidido guarecerse en un portal. No debía de estar allí, sino sentada en su mesa, escuchando atentamente a su profesor.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

Akane regresó a ver, aunque no era necesario, pues sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. Era Kenji quien le hablaba. La chica se puso muy nerviosa.

— Ho..hola — balbuceó, evadiéndole la mirada.

— Por qué te saltaste las clases de la mañana?

— Yo... es que yo... — Akane no fue capaz de hablar coherentemente.

— No quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer, verdad? — le preguntó Kenji.

—Perdón...es que no se lo que me sucedió, la verdad, nunca me había sentido así...perdóname por favor, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo hubiera...— dijo la joven, con mucho pesar.

Kenji no la dejó continuar hablando: —Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada, ni sentirte avergonzada, se bien el tipo de chica que eres, Akane... eres dulce, tierna, hermosa, una mujer maravillosa, sincera...en fin, llena de cualidades, así que ya deja de preocuparte por eso y olvídalo...vamos a clase.

Con su brazo, Kenji le señaló el camino hacia la universidad. A Akane no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Él tenía razón, lo mejor era olvidarlo y fingir que nada había pasado.

Cerca del medio día, Akane y dos de sus amigas iban camino a un restaurante que se encontraba dentro del campus de la universidad. Mientras caminaban, las chicas conversaban alegremente, excepto Akane quien estaba como ida, sumida en sus pensamientos y no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Al verla así, sus amigas se detuvieron.

— Hey! Akane, aún sigues en este planeta? — preguntó Kanade.

— Eh? Por qué lo dices?

— Qué te sucede Akane? — insistió Kanade.

— No se qué me está pasando...

— Sigues pensando en Ranma? — inquirió Yui.

Akane no pudo negarlo: — Es que estoy muy preocupada por él, no se dónde está? Si está bien o no? Ya han pasado dos días y aún no ha regresado... no puedo dejar de pensar en él... creí que lo nuestro ya no tenía solución, pero después me di cuenta que aún lo amo ...

— Pero parece que eso no es todo, cierto Akane? — aseguró Yui

— Tienes razón, no es tan simple...son tantas cosas... Aaay! Nunca en mi vida he estado tan confundida, les juro que siento que me muero... estoy... —Akane hizo una larga pausa y luego dijo — estoy... aterrada de este sentimiento que me está provocando Kenji.

Akane no sabía ni como se sentía. Cuando pensaba en el sabor del beso de Kenji, se sonrojaba y el corazón se le aceleraba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía devastada, pues amaba también a Ranma, y el haberse besado con otro chico la hacía sentir como una traidora.

—Lo que pasa es que estás herida por lo que Ranma te hizo — dijo Yui — es por eso que estás confundida, no sabes si perdonarlo o entregarte definitivamente al sentimiento que tienes por Kenji.

— Si todavía amas a Ranma, por qué no le das otra oportunidad? — le preguntó Kanade.

— Lo he pensado, y creo que he sido muy dura con Ranma...en cuanto vuelva pienso hablar con él... espero que podamos perdonarnos y retomar nuestro noviazgo.

— Suerte con eso Akane! — señaló Kanade con su pulgar arriba — seguro todo saldrá bien.

Akane sonrió con tristeza.

No muy lejos de las chicas, alguien estaba escondido tras una columna. Aquella persona las había estado observando y escuchando atentamente todo este tiempo. Cuando continuaron caminando, esperó un poco y luego las siguió hasta el restaurante, pero no entró. Solo se quedó de pie, cerca de la puerta.

Una vez que les sirvieron el almuerzo, las chicas se apresuraron a comer, a excepción de Akane, quien jugueteaba con los palillos, sin probar bocado alguno.

— Estás bien? — le preguntó Yui al ver que no comía nada.

— No, no tengo hambre, perdón — dijo Akane retirándose de la mesa — debo hacer una llamada.

— Bien, nos vemos en clase — le dijeron sus amigas.

Cuando Akane salió del restaurante, la persona que las había estado siguiendo, caminó también tras ella a prudente distancia.

La joven Tendo llegó hasta un teléfono público y marcó a su casa.

— Si, Kasumi?

— Hola Akane, necesitas algo?

—Hay alguna noticia de Ranma?

— No, todo sigue igual por aquí... Y tu, cómo estás?

— Hablamos a lo que vuelva, adiós Kasumi.

— Cuídate hermana.

Colgó el teléfono y de pronto, alguien se paró junto a ella.

— Reiko — dijo Akane con frialdad.

— Quieres ver a Ranma? —le preguntó Reiko.

— No es tu asunto — le contestó secamente, mientras empezaba a caminar.

— Si de veras quieres verlo, ve a mi casa, él está ahí — le aseguró Reiko.

Akane se detuvo y volteándose hacia ella, le contestó — No te creo nada.

— No me importa si me crees o no, yo solo hago lo que Ranma me pidió que hiciera — señaló Reiko mientras le mostraba una pulsera que Akane reconoció de inmediato.

Es la que le di a Ranma cuando cumplimos un mes de novios: se dijo Akane. Estaba muy desconcertada, pues no entendía porqué Reiko tenía algo que Ranma siempre llevaba con él, y que jamás se la quitaba. Cómo era eso posible?

— Cómo es que tu la tienes? — le preguntó Akane al tiempo que se la arrancaba de las manos a Reiko.

— Ranma me dijo que me deshaga de esta pulsera...dijo que ya no significaba nada para él, como te mencioné el está en mi casa.

Se detuvo, y luego prosiguió: —Por cierto, Ranma llegó muy desconsolado, al principio fue un poco tímido, pero después...bueno, resultó ser muy apasionado...fuiste su novia, así que debes saberlo, en la cama es increíble, ni te imaginas todo lo que...

— Ya basta! No quiero escuchar más! — vociferó Akane, haciéndola callar, arrojó la pulsera al suelo, y mientras la pisaba con fuerza agregó — haz lo que quieras con ese canalla!

Dicho eso, Akane se marchó a toda prisa. Reiko la vio alejarse y sonrió mientras se decía: Te lo dije Ranma, te dije que pagarías muy caro el haberme despreciado...ahora no importa cuando regreses... ya nunca podrás estar con tu amada Akane... ja jaja jajaja... las cosas entre ustedes jamás se arreglarán.

La joven Tendo caminaba muy rápido, casi corriendo. Trataba de contener el llanto. Estaba furiosa.

Por qué soy tan estúpida?: se preguntaba.

Yo aquí, preocupada por él, sin saber donde estaba, sintiéndome tan miserable, sintiéndome como una traidora, como la peor de las mujeres, mientras él, muy tranquilo, se divertía revolcándose con su amiguita, maldito...maldito canalla...ya... ya es suficiente...no más, esto fue lo último...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al sentir que alguien la tocaba en el hombro, como tratando de detenerla. Akane se dio vuelta y con su brazo, apartó violentamente la mano de quien la había tocado.

— Suéltame! — gritó Akane enfurecida.

— Qué pasa Akane? Por qué estás así? — preguntó Kenji afligido. Al verla correr, había decidido seguirla. Presentía que algo no estaba bien, y por desgracia no se había equivocado.

Akane no contestó a su pregunta. Solo desvió la mirada. Sabía que si habría la boca, empezaría a llorar. De repente, Kenji la abrazó.

El la aferró entre sus brazos, mientras la chica sollozaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían abundantemente, bañando sus mejillas. Esas lágrimas eran más de coraje que de tristeza. Una vez más, Ranma la decepcionaba.

Permanecieron abrazados unos instantes. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, Kenji la separó un poco, para con su mano, secar suavemente el rostro de la chica.

— Soy una tonta — se recriminó Akane — una tonta, una estúpida a la que todos pueden engañar, quisiera...

No pudo seguir hablando, pues, sin previo aviso, así, de repente, Kenji la besó. Al principio, Akane abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por aquel repentino beso, pero luego, lentamente los cerró y empezó a corresponderle. La chica saboreó sus propias lágrimas saladas sobre sus labios. Kenji le abrió la boca con la suya cuidadosa y suavemente. Akane pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven, y lo acercó aún más, mientras el beso se profundizada. Akane sintió como él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. El latido de su corazón, la firmeza con que le sujetaba las caderas, el sabor de su boca, el choque de sus labios y sus lenguas le robaban el aliento. Sus manos se deslizaron por la nuca del muchacho, y se pegó aún más contra él, mientras sentía el suave cabello del joven entre sus dedos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los ojos de Akane estaban vidriosos, al igual que los de Kenji.

— Tu no eres nada de eso — le dijo el joven con una voz llena de ternura.

— Gracias Kenji... — le contestó Akane — tu siempre estás aquí, conmigo, siempre que te necesito.

— Quieres que vayamos a otro lado...a un lugar más privado para que podamos charlar?

— Me encantaría, pero hoy no... ahora mismo, hay algo que debo hacer — contestó Akane con la mirada sombría.

Con sus dedos, se retiró las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus párpados y se marchó.

— Cuídate! y llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea...

— Adiós Kenji, nos vemos mañana.

El chico se quedó de pie, mirándola alejarse poco a poco. Por su mente, cruzó la idea de seguirla, pero no lo hizo. Ya mañana, tal vez podrían hablar con más calma.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Akane entró sin saludar ni anunciarse y fue directo hasta el cuarto de Ranma, rápidamente tomó todas las cosas del chico y las puso en una maleta. Al escuchar ruidos en el segundo piso de la casa, Nodoka, Genma, Soun y Kasumi se reunieron en la sala. Ahí, poco después vieron bajar a Akane cargando una maleta.

— Qué sucede Akane? Esa es la maleta de mi hijo?

La chica no contestó. Terminó de bajar por las escaleras y dijo:

— Usted y su esposo pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran, pero al canalla de su hijo no quiero verlo nunca más por aquí, no quiero que vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa — sentenció Akane.

— Por qué estás así de enfadada hija? — preguntó Soun desconcertado.

— Por qué? Hump...porque ya se donde está ese infeliz!

— Entonces dinos! En dónde se encuentra? por qué no ha venido? — inquirió Genma.

— El está en casa de su amiguita Reiko, divirtiéndose y pasándola en grande seguramente...

Furiosa, Akane salió hasta la calle, y ahí arrojó la maleta de Ranma. Cuando entró nuevamente, le dijo a su padre:

— No quiero volver a ver a ese maldito traidor, si lo dejas entrar de nuevo a esta casa, yo me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de mi.

— Akane, cálmate por favor, tal vez Ranma pueda explicarnos...

La joven interrumpió a Nodoka: — No me interesan sus explicaciones! Esta fue la última vez que se burló de mi... a partir de ahora, Ranma está muerto para mi.

Apenas lo dijo, se fue hasta su cuarto y se encerró ahí. Los demás se quedaron en la sala, en completo silencio, anonadados por la reacción de Akane. Luego de unos momentos, reaccionaron. Nodoka salió rumbo a la universidad. Tenía que averiguar en dónde estaba la casa de la tal Reiko, pues en el estado en que se encontraba Akane, no podían hacerle más preguntas. Genma no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla.

Mientras, la chica en su cuarto, trataba de contener el llanto, pero las caprichosas lágrimas ya empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, esta vez, la ira era más fuerte que la tristeza y la decepción. Incluso se sentía furiosa consigo misma por ser tan tonta, por haber pensado en arreglar las cosas con Ranma. Parpadeó las lágrimas de sus ojos y limpió sus mejillas con la palma de la mano, pero al hacer eso, rozó sus labios con uno de sus dedos y recordó el beso de Kenji. Pensar en él la reconfortaba en ese momento. Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, luego bajó y llamó a la casa de Kenji. Él contestó de inmediato, y acordaron encontrarse en una cafetería a un par de cuadras de la universidad.

Media hora después, Akane y Kenji se encontraban en el lugar acordado. Ella no se atrevió a contarle lo de Ranma. Solo quería hablar, conversar con él de cualquier otra cosa que no le recordase al traidor de su ex-novio. Kenji tampoco le preguntó la razón por la que estaba llorando en la universidad.

Los dos hablaron durante un par de horas, luego pasearon por las calles de la ciudad mientras tomaban un helado. Él se dio a la tarea de hacerla sonreír y lo logró varias veces. Durante el tiempo que estuvo con Kenji, Akane no pensó en Ranma. Por último, fueron a jugar boliche. Acordaron que quien perdiera debería pagar la cena. Akane no era muy buena en eso, así que Kenji la derrotó. Sin embargo, él mismo pagó la cena, con la condición de que otro día tuvieran la revancha. Ya cerca de las 8 de la noche, se despidieron.

—Me ha gustado mucho… venir aquí contigo —le aseguró Akane.

— A mi también, no olvides la revancha eh? — señaló Kenji.

— Nos vemos mañana!

Kenji se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego, Akane se puso de puntillas y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

El chico sonrió.

— Gracias por lo de hoy y por todo — le dijo Akane devolvíendole la sonrisa.

Cada quien siguió su camino. Mientras regresaba a casa, Akane de nuevo volvía a la realidad. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan enojada, ni mucho menos triste. Gracias a Kenji, había terminado ese día mejor de lo que ella esperaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo bien que la había pasado con él.

Akane decidió que a partir de ahora todo cambiaría. Ya no continuaría amargada por lo que Ranma le hizo. Esta vez, no se dejaría llevar por el dolor y la tristeza. Tenía una razón muy grande para no deprimirse, tenía a alguien que la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Kenji estaba a su lado, y junto a él, buscaría ser feliz y olvidar a Ranma.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Qué tal su semana?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** **el aliento frío del destino.  
**

Así transcurrieron tres semanas. Kenji y Akane continuaron saliendo. Esta vez ya no eran simples rumores que circulaban en la universidad, Ahora si salían oficialmente como una pareja. Eso si, al primer lugar al que fueron, fue al boliche para tener la revancha, aunque nuevamente Kenji ganó.

Visitaron diferentes lugares: alquilaron go-karts, fueron al cine, al karaoke donde interpretaron juntos algunas canciones, asistieron a algunas obras cómicas que les arrancaron un sinnúmero de risas, en fin, se divirtieron mucho juntos.

Al salir de la universidad, Akane y Kenji antes de despedirse, planearon otra cita:

— Que te parece si vienes hoy a las seis a mi departamento, para juntos preparar la cena — le propuso Kenji.

— Me parece perfecto, quieres que lleve algo? — preguntó Akane.

— No, yo me encargo de comprar los ingredientes, seguro nos quedará excelente..Ah! Y también compré unas películas para verlas después.

— Genial amor...nos vemos a las seis — le aseguró Akane sonriente.

— Te veo luego preciosa — se despidió Kenji con un beso en los labios, que la chica correspondió plenamente.

— Nos vemos mañana Akane — dijo Haruto agitando la mano, mientras se acercaba a Kenji — Así que otra cita hoy eh?

— Sí, esta vez la invité a mi casa.

— Oye, no me lo tomes a mal, pero se bien como eres con las chicas y...

Kenji lo hizo callar con un gesto: — Con Akane es diferente, ella es única y sensacional, es una mujer que tiene todo lo que un hombre podría querer.

— Tal vez tengas razón, nunca te había visto tan emocionado — comentó Haruto.

— Es a la única mujer a la que le sería fiel completamente — le aseguró Kenji.

— Hay algo que no entiendo...si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que la anterior vez, en la fiesta, no dejaste que pasara nada entre ustedes, por qué?

— En ese momento ella estaba pasando por una situación difícil, pero ahora es diferente, ya llevamos saliendo más de tres semanas y esta vez, dejaré que las cosas se den y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

— Ya veo... bueno, te dejo, yo también tengo una cita — dijo Haruto y se despidió de su amigo, quien entró a una tienda para comprar lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena.

En medio de la ciudad, Hiroshi despertó sobresaltado. Miró alrededor suyo. La aldea amazona, Itami, las jóvenes guerreras...dónde estaban? Recordaba su pelea con Itami hasta cuando él lo estaba estrangulado, pero después todo era negro. Qué había pasado? Por qué no recordaba nada? Se incorporó frotándose los ojos. Vio que varias personas se le acercaban.

— Miren! Apareció de la nada! — comentó uno de ellos.

— Cómo hiciste eso? — inquirió otro.

— Debe ser algún truco — aseveró un tercero.

— A lo mejor es un ilusionista o un mago — opinó alguien más

— No digan tonterías y ayúdenme a levantarlo — dijo el que parecía mayor a todos.

— Gracias, muchas gracias — dijo Hiroshi — donde estoy?

— Esto es Tokyo, mi amigo.

Tokyo? Se preguntó Hiroshi. Cómo rayos había terminado allí? Cómo había llegado hasta Tokyo desde China? Y lo más importante, por qué Itami no lo había matado? Incapaz de contestar esas interrogantes, el joven agradeció a esas personas y caminó alejándose lentamente de ahí, sin rumbo fijo.

Muy lejos de allí, en la fortaleza de la montaña, Ranma empezaba a despertar.

— Qué diablos! ... dónde? dónde estoy? — murmuró el joven desconcertado al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto enorme y completamente vacío. Quién me trajo hasta aquí? se preguntaba.

— Al fin despiertas... — comentó Itami, desde el otro extremo de dicha habitación.

— Ryoga... maldito! — Ranma se levantó como impulsado por un resorte dispuesto a golpearlo.

— Deja de hacer escándalo...yo no soy Ryoga — le aclaró Itami mientras detenía el puño de Ranma.

— Cómo te atreviste? Por qué lo hiciste?! Acaso no pensaste en lo mucho que afectaría esa verdad a Akane? Con tal de separarme de ella no te importó lastimarla?! Contesta!

— Ya te dije que no soy Ryoga — insistió Itami, quien sostenía firmemente con su mano el puño Ranma. El chico intentó zafarse, pero no pudo conseguirlo, así que decidió lanzarle una patada directo a la cabeza. Sin embargo Itami se percató de eso y antes de que lo golpeara, le torció el brazo hasta casi romperlo. Ranma gritó de dolor.

— Estás sordo o qué? Te dije que no soy Ryoga! Mi nombre es Itami!

— Qué tipo de estupideces dices! — le contestó Ranma enfurecido.

Muy molesto, Itami colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Ranma y en unos segundos, le transmitió varios de sus recuerdos:

_La pelea con Shoda hace 3000 años, en la cual la arrebataron su poder._

_Todo lo que tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir tanto tiempo hasta encontrar a quien tenía el poder que Shoda le quitó._

_La primera vez que se conocieron, cuando le entregó los pergaminos en el monte Fénix._

_El plan para extraer su alma y apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_Y lo que iba a hacer una vez que recuperara todo su poder (someter al mundo a su voluntad)_

— Y bien, qué dices ahora? Sigues creyendo que soy Ryoga? — preguntó Itami liberando el puño de Ranma, quien retrocedió unos pasos muy desconcertado. Había recibido una gran cantidad de información que ahora lo abrumaba.

— Imposible..así que tu fuiste quien me dio esos pergaminos — murmuró Ranma casi sin poder creerlo — pero... . . si no eres Ryoga, no entiendo por qué revelaste lo de p-chan?

— Digamos que en cierta forma, las consecuencias de esa verdad me facilitarán la extracción de tu alma.

— Y solo para cumplir con tus malditos propósitos revelaste la verdad sobre p-chan? Lastimaste a Akane solo para eso?

— Qué clase de idiota eres Ranma? Acaso ya olvidaste lo último que viste de tu noviecita? Nunca significaste nada para ella...y tu... sigues preocupándote por su bienestar? Idiota!

Ranma agachó la mirada. Viéndolo de esa manera, Itami tenía razón. La chica a la que tanto amaba, jamás le dio una oportunidad de explicarle lo del asunto de p-chan. Y encima de todo, en pocos días, lo cambió por otro.

Cómo pudiste sacarme de tu vida así de fácil? Cómo lo lograste Akane?... Porque yo, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que te amaba, supe que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo: se decía Ranma muy triste y agobiado.

Ranma estaba consciente de que si Akane no lo perdonaba, con el pasar del tiempo, ella tendría a otro a su lado. Pero jamás imaginó que lo olvidaría tan pronto, nunca pensó que todo el amor que creía que Akane sentía por él se esfumaría de forma tan repentina.

— Yo te he estado observando... así que se bien todo lo que has sacrificado por ella, y para qué? Para nada Ranma, pues para tu querida Akane, todo lo que pasaron juntos, todo los momentos que compartieron no significaron nada.

— Entonces...qué fui yo para ella? — le preguntó Ranma, mirándolo suplicante, como si Itami tuviese una respuesta.

— Tu no fuiste nada. Ella jamás te amó como tu pensabas. Solo te usó y luego, cuando ya no te necesitó, se aburrió de ti, puso como pretexto lo de p-chan para echarte de su vida e irse con su nuevo novio.

A lo largo de su vida, Ranma había soportado los entrenamientos más duros, golpes terribles, lesiones graves, pero jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como el que ahora sentía en su pecho. Cada vez que recordaba a Akane en los brazos de Kenji, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba aún más, si es que eso era posible. Ciertamente, Ranma no era de los que se rendían sin luchar, pero esto era más grande que su voluntad. Para qué pelear contra Itami, si su mundo estaba vacío sin Akane. Para Ranma, ya nada tenía sentido sin ella, ya no había una razón para seguir luchando.

— Akane era todo para mi...y ahora...ahora que la he perdido, ya nada me importa... me da igual lo que hagas conmigo o con este maldito mundo — le aseguro Ranma con la mirada sombría.

— Si, esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar...je jeje — musitó Itami mientras se acercaba a Ranma. Ahora si, ya nada se interponía en su camino. Finalmente recuperaría su poder y pronto, el mundo tendría que arrodillarse ante él.

Horas después, en casa de los Tendo, Akane terminaba de arreglarse y estaba lista para salir, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Al abrirla, vio que era Kasumi.

— Vas a salir? — preguntó su hermana mayor.

— Si, ya me voy...por cierto, no hagas la cena para mi... yo voy a cenar fuera.

— Entiendo — contestó Kasumi.

— Querías algo? — le preguntó Akane

Kasumi dudó un poco, pero al final se animó a decirle: — Tal vez no sea un buen momento, y se que dijiste que no querías saber nada de Ranma, pero el último día que estuvo aquí, dejó una carta para ti.

La mayor de las Tendo le entregó la carta. Akane la tomó, y por un segundo quiso abrirla, pero enseguida cambió de parecer. La puso entre sus manos y la arrugó hasta hacerla una bola de papel, para luego arrojarla al cesto de basura.

— No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él...adiós Kasumi, y no te preocupes por mi, he de regresar a eso de las diez de la noche.

Dicho eso Akane salió de su cuarto. Le había dicho a su hermana que probablemente regresaría bastante tarde, aunque lo más seguro era que ni siquiera llegaría a dormir.

En su departamento, Kenji miraba el reloj. Faltaban unos minutos nada más para que dieran las seis de la tarde. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Se recostó un momento en la cama y cerró los ojos, para tratar de calmarse. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Esa chica agitaba cada célula de su cuerpo. De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, así que se levantó de inmediato y la abrió.

— Akane! vamos... pasa — le invitó Kenji.

— Hola mi amor — dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios.

— Estás hermosa — comentó Kenji recorriéndola con la mirada. Akane le contestó con una sonrisa.

La joven vestía una camiseta de color blanco combinado con rayas horizontales negras, de cuello redondo y manga corta. Una minifalda blanca y sandalias negras de tacón mediano. Así mismo se había vestido aquel viernes, cuando salieron a celebrar junto con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, después de haber rendido los exámenes parciales.

Siéntate por favor — le pidió el joven. Akane se sentó al filo de la cama.

Aquel departamento que Kenji rentaba era bastante pequeño. Tenía un reducido espacio para la cocina. Junto, había un cuarto donde tenía un escritorio y una silla, y al lado una cama.

Quieres tomar algo? Vino tal vez? — le preguntó Kenji.

La chica asintió. Mientras servía las copas de vino, Akane se puso de pie y le dijo:

— Si no fuera por ti, ahora me sentiría muy sola...

De inmediato, Kenji dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la joven. Le acarició una de sus mejillas y dijo:

— Nunca lo olvides, yo siempre estaré contigo.

— Gracias Kenji...

— Ya sabes cariño, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, siempre junto a ti — le prometió Kenji.

— Nunca me dejes...Kenji — le susurró Akane — te necesito...

— Déjamelo a mi... yo te daré todo lo que quieres, todo lo que te mereces...

Akane tomó el rostro de Kenji entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo. El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella se acomodó sobre las piernas de Kenji, quien se sentó recto para estar más cerca de Akane:

— Te prometo que después de esto todo tu pasado quedará atrás — le aseguró Kenji.

Con el latido del corazón por la garganta, la chica lo volvió a besar . Mientras compartían aquel beso cargado de pasión, ella sintió las manos de Kenji sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por la espina dorsal de la chica hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Desde allí ascendió nuevamente, pero esta vez disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Luego comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello.

Después abandonó su cuello para asaltar sus labios. La besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la minifalda y el panty, hacia su entrepierna. Cuando Kenji rozó aquella parte con sus dedos, Akane se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción. El deseo de ambos se agitaba cada vez sin remedio. Con un rápido movimiento Akane se quitó la camiseta. Lo mismo hizo Kenji con la de él. Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella. Quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, y luego hundirse en ella.

—Te deseo —le murmuró Kenji al oído, casi sin aliento.

Le arrancó el brasier, y sin perder tiempo, le acarició los pezones con la lengua. Al sentir eso, Akane se arqueó hacia él. Nuevamente, dirigió su mano bajo el panty, y empezó a acariciarla levemente. Ella sentía como el fuego la consumía. Ya no podía más.

— Hazme tuya — pidio Akane, pero más que un pedido, sonó como una súplica.

Sin más palabras, se deshicieron de resto de prendas que tenían encima. Luego, le alzó las caderas y centímetro a centímetro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Akane al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos. El chico bajó la cabeza y la besó mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes. La besaba con un ansia que nunca antes había sentido.

Akane separó más las piernas y le presionó la espalda para apremiarlo y hacer que la penetrara más profundamente y con más fuerza. Le rodeó a Kenji con los brazos y las piernas. Con la cara oculta en la cálida garganta del joven Akane gritaba mientras su cuerpo palpitaba y se tensaba dándole a Kenji una satisfacción increíble. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan sobrecogedor que cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito, pero casi enseguida abrió de nuevo los ojos y se llevó las manos a la nuca, para sobársela. Se había golpeado contra el espaldar de la cama.

— Aaauch! — se quejó Kenji mirando a su alrededor un poco confundido — vaya...así que solo fue un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que Akane llegara, así que antes de que viniera, necesitaba darse una ducha fría, muy fría.

Entretanto, Akane aun seguía en su casa. Justo cuando iba a salir, alguien llegó buscando a Nodoka. Akane la llamó, pero no estaba por ningún lado en la casa.

— Lo siento señor, parece que no está, pero si quiere dejarle algún recado, dígame, y en cuanto llegue, yo le digo que usted vino— le dijo Akane.

— Bueno, soy detective privado, la señora Nodoka me contrató hace algunas semanas para buscar a su hijo, así que vine para hablar con ella de eso.

— Buscarlo? Pero si él está con Reiko — le aseguró Akane.

— Usted vive aquí con la señora Nodoka? — inquirió el detective un tanto desconcertado.

— Si, por qué lo pregunta?

— Pues no entiendo porqué no se enteró de lo que pasó.

— A qué se refiere? — preguntó Akane desconcertada.

— Tengo entendido que apenas averiguó la dirección de la señorita Reiko, la señora Nodoka fue de inmediato hasta allá, pero no encontró a su hijo...dos días después la señora lo reportó como desaparecido. La policía investigó a la señorita Reiko y revisó su casa...pero...no hallaron rastro alguno de Ranma...después de eso, la señora me contrató para que buscara a su hijo, así que lo primero que hice fue seguir a la joven Reiko durante algunos días, pero jamás se encontró con Ranma.

El corazón le dio un salto al escuchar eso. Entonces todo lo que Reiko le había dicho fue una mentira? Ranma jamás estuvo con ella? Los pensamientos empezaban a agolparse en su mente y a atormentarla. Cuantos días habían pasado y ella convencida de que Ranma estaba con Reiko, no lo había buscado.

— Señor, dígame tiene alguna noticia?

Nodoka finalmente llegaba junto con Nabiki. Ella le había acompañado al hospital, pues últimamente no había estado bien de salud. Pero todo se debía a la preocupación y a la incertidumbre de no saber en donde estaba su hijo.

— Me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias — contestó el detective.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la madre de Ranma. Si volviera a tener entre sus brazos a su hijo, ya nada más necesitaría, podría morir en paz, pero esta incertidumbre, ya no tenía fuerzas para soportarla, hasta había pensado en...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó bruscamente al escuchar los reclamos de Akane:

— Por qué? por qué no me lo dijeron?

Nodoka no le contestó, pero si su hermana Nabiki: — Qué?! Acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijiste? Que no te interesaba nada que tenga que ver con Ranma?

— Pero... — Akane no pudo decir nada más. Lo que Nabiki decía era cierto. No tenía forma de rebatir eso. En ese momento olvidó su cita con Kenji, y decidió salir de inmediato a buscar a Ranma. Pero dónde? Dónde podría estar? se preguntaba Akane evidentemente angustiada.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero una idea repentina la hizo detenerse.

La carta!: se dijo Akane y rápidamente subió hasta su cuarto.

Mientras, Nodoka y Nabiki se despedían del detective.

— No puedo creer que no haya encontrado ni una sola pista de Ranma — señaló Nodoka muy afligida.

— No tenemos dinero para seguirle pagando, mucho menos para contratar a más detectives...solo no queda esperar a la policía.

— Es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra — se lamentó Nodoka.

— Y si vendemos esto? Se que era muy importante para Ranma y que se esforzó mucho para poder comprarlo, pero ahora ya no tiene caso, además es más importante encontrarlo — dijo Kasumi, quien había escuchado todo desde la cocina.

En su cuarto, Akane había desdoblado la pelotita de papel en que convirtió momentos antes la carta de Ranma. La sacó del sobre y empezó a leerla.

La carta decía:

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Akane,

Sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero no dijiste nada de leer. Por favor, no te detengas hasta leer todo lo que he escrito para ti.

Quería escribir aquí la razón por la cual no podía decirte lo de p-chan, pero después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que nada

puede justificar lo que te hice. Se que te traicioné al haberte ocultado algo tan delicado como eso, pero en cuanto a lo que siento por ti

nunca te he engañado, jamás lo dudes. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, te pido que me perdones. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de

recuperar nuevamente tu confianza. Yo nunca quise lastimarte. Te amo Akane. Gracias a ti conocí el amor, tu me salvaste de la soledad

y rescataste mi vacío y frío corazón.

Por favor, no dejes que nuestro amor se convierta en odio. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero aún así te pido que no tomes una

decisión llevada por el dolor y la ira. Escucha a tu corazón, y si después de eso decides que no merezco otra oportunidad, que ya no

soy digno de tu confianza, ni de tu amor, lo aceptaré, pero antes deberás prometerme que no dejarás que tu corazón se llene de

sentimientos negativos por mi culpa. Tendrás que prometerme, que seguirás siendo la misma Akane de siempre, aquella chica alegre,

amable y con la sonrisa más hermosa de este mundo.

Pase lo que pase, sea cual sea tu decisión, recuerda que yo siempre te amaré en ésta y en cualquier otra vida, siempre serás la dueña

de mi corazón.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Al terminar de leerla, Akane se soltó a llorar, embargada por un dolor terrible. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro hasta caer sobre el papel. Quería salir y correr sin detenerse hasta encontrarlo. En eso, la puerta se abrió.

Kasumi y Nabiki entraron sin pedirle permiso. Akane se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

— Perdón por entrar así, pero Akane, antes de que lo vendamos, creo que debes verlo.

Su hermana mayor colocó sobre el escritorio una pequeña cajita azul, recubierta de tela aterciopelada. Akane la abrió para ver de que se trataba. Era un hermoso anillo, y por su apariencia debía ser bastante costoso, pues tenía dos aros de oro y un brillante diamante sobre ellos. Era realmente precioso.

Nuevamente Akane rompió a llorar, apretando la caja contra su pecho.

— Ranma te lo compró luego de un año de trabajar muy duro...iba a proponerte matrimonio— dijo Kasumi.

— Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Ranma...no nos queda más que venderlo — aseguró Nabiki — necesitamos el dinero.

Akane miró detenidamente aquel anillo. Lo sacó de la caja y lo envolvió con su mano. Se le formó un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos le dolían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes. Ahora comprendía porqué Ranma se había portado tan extraño este año. Los sábados y domingos, salía muy temprano diciendo que debía entrenar solo. Pero en verdad, Ranma iba a trabajar todo el día. Incluso en las vacaciones, no había querido ir a ningún lado con la excusa de que no podía interrumpir su entrenamiento. Pero en realidad, quería continuar trabajando muy duro.

Muchas de las veces trabajaba a doble jornada con el fin de reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarle el más hermoso de los anillos. Aunque Nabiki y Kasumi le habían advertido que no descuidara su relación con Akane por irse a trabajar, él siempre decía que valía la pena tomar ese riesgo, pues sería un gran detalle y deseaba darle esa sorpresa.

Kasumi se acercó a su hermana y le preguntó — supongo que estás de acuerdo con que lo vendamos, verdad?

La chica no quería soltar ese anillo, pero estaba consciente de que no había más alternativa. Como decía su hermana, era mucho más importante buscar a Ranma. Akane iba a contestarle, cuando escucharon algunos gritos que provenían del patio de la casa. De inmediato, las tres hermanas se dirigieron hasta allá. Al llegar, las chicas quedaron paralizadas por la sorpresa y un tanto atemorizadas. Junto a Nodoka se encontraba un sujeto con cuerpo transparente, de aspecto fantasmal. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Estaba vestido con una armadura blanca que lo cubría completamente (era el mismo sujeto que hace días había intentado asesinar a Ranma).

Nodoka estaba postrada ante aquel fantasma, lloraba y le suplicaba:

— Por favor, se lo ruego, no lo haga, es mi único hijo!...por favor!

— No olvides que me diste tu palabra... Nodoka — le contestó el fantasma, con voz firme.

— Qué rayos está pasando aquí? — Genma apareció y se acercó a su esposa. La obligó a ponerse de pie. No dejaba de llorar.

— Qué sucede Saotome? — preguntó Soun, sin dejar de ver al sujeto de cuerpo transparente — quién demonios es él?

— Dónde está la katana que te entregué? — preguntó el fantasma fulminando a Nodoka con su mirada.

— No te la daré! — dijo la madre de Ranma.

— No puede ser... tu eres...— Genma parecía comprender la situación, actuaba como si ya hubiese visto antes a aquel sujeto fantasmal. Puso una mirada de preocupación que Akane notó y le provocó un revuelo en el corazón. Tenía un terrible presentimiento de todo esto. Sintió que un frío recorría su cuerpo. Era ese el aliento frío del destino, de aquel destino cruel que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir?

— Dónde está la katana? — insistió el fantasma, pero ahora se lo preguntó a Genma. Nodoka se aferró aun más a su esposo.

Al no obtener respuesta, aquel sujeto levantó la mano y la dejó así durante unos segundos. En ese tiempo, algo que había estado enterrado bajo la tierra (junto a uno de los árboles del patio de la casa) salió violentamente y voló hasta quedar suspendida justo frente al fantasma. Era la katana de Nodoka, la cual brillaba emitiendo una luz blanca.

Genma se dio cuenta de que su esposa le había mentido cuando le dijo que había llevado su katana para que le dieran mantenimiento. En lugar de eso, la había enterrado en el patio.

— No! — gritó Nodoka con desesperación, mientras corría hacia su katana, para impedir que el fantasma la tomara. pero no lo consiguió. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, aquel sujeto hizo que la katana se clavara en el suelo y girara varias veces a gran velocidad. Cuando se detuvo, Tres haces de luz blanca salieron de ésta. Y poco después tomaron la forma de tres personas, quienes vestían de la misma forma que el fantasma, solo que a diferencia de él, éstos poseían un cuerpo físico normal, no transparente.

Casi de inmediato, se inclinaron ante el fantasma.

— Maestro Shoda! — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Guardianes, como se habrán dado cuenta, hace ya varias semanas que el portador fue capturado.

— Si, estamos enterados, lo hemos visto todo — dijo uno de ellos— aunque cierta persona nos sepultó.

— A pesar de que lo ha tenido ya varios días, apenas hace unas horas Itami empezó a extraerle el alma para despojarlo de su cuerpo...

— Maldición, ese maldito sigue causando problemas — exclamó uno de ellos.

— Pongan atención guardianes, su misión será impedir que Itami se apodere del cuerpo de Ranma.

— Y cómo lo detendremos? — preguntó otro de los guardianes.

— Sólo conozco una forma de detener la extracción...escuchen, tendrán que matar al portador y apenas lo hagan, deberán encerrar el espíritu de Itami en la dimensión del caos, ya que justo en ese momento, se vera expuesto y vulnerable, no habrá otra oportunidad, así que no fallen.

— Así lo haremos...no se preocupe maestro...eliminaremos a Ranma y sellaremos el espíritu de Itami.

— Qué?! — exclamó Akane con angustia. Casi no había comprendido nada de lo que decían, pero si la parte en la que mencionaban acerca de matar Ranma. Por qué querían acabar con él? Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? se preguntaba la chica.

— Noooooo! Nooo por favor! No le quite la vida a mi hijo! — imploró Nodoka.

— Lo siento— dijo Shoda, volviéndose hacia ella —pero no tengo otra alternativa.

— Al menos, prométenos que nuestro hijo no sufrirá — dijo Genma con resignación, mientras abrazaba a Nodoka.

— Cómo puede decir algo así? — le reclamó Akane.

— No te metas en esto — contestó Genma con tono serio.

— El dolor de Ranma terminará en un instante, se los aseguro — señaló Shoda — pero por desgracia, el de ustedes, como padres de él, probablemente perdurará hasta el final de sus días...lo siento mucho, en verdad.

— Hey! Maldito fantasma, ni pienses que voy a dejar que le hagan algo a Ranma — le dijo Akane con un tono lleno de ira.

Pero Shoda la ignoró completamente. Se volvió hacia los tres guardianes y le dijo a uno de ellos:

— Este cuerpo inmaterial está a punto de extinguirse, a partir de ahora, tu estás a cargo de esta misión.

A continuación, con su mano Shoda señaló la katana y agregó —Tómenla, ella los teletransportará al sitio en donde están Ranma e Itami...

Apenas lo dijo, Shoda desapareció. Ya no pudo mantener ese cuerpo y finalmente todo rastro de él se borró para siempre de este planeta.

Uno de los guardianes se acercó para tomar la katana, pero, con gran agilidad y de forma sorpresiva, Akane llegó antes y se la quitó.

— Ninguno de ustedes tocará a Ranma...— dijo Akane — no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, así que será mejor que hablen de una vez! Por qué quieren matarlo?

El guardián que iba a tomar la espada, levantó su mano derecha y en la palma de esa mano, apareció una esfera de energía roja. Akane se colocó en posición de combate. Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. Sabía que esto pasaría, era inevitable, pues no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que alguien entorpeciera su misión. Akane estaba consciente del peligro al que se exponía, pero de ninguna forma renunciaría, ni se echaría para atrás, ya lo había abandonado a su suerte durante tres semanas, gracias a las mentiras de Reiko. Además, Ranma también se había arriesgado por ella varias veces. Ahora era su turno, debía protegerlo y en gran parte ya lo había hecho, pues les había quitado la katana con la que pretendían llegar hasta donde él.

La esfera creció hasta alcanzar un metro de diámetro, pero justo antes de que la atacara con eso, otro de los guardianes le sujetó por la muñeca y movió la cabeza negativamente, impidiendo que continuara, luego miró a Akane y le dijo:

— Suficiente mujer, entréganosla!

— Jamás, jamás se las daré.

— No tiene caso Akane, no eres rival para ellos — le advirtió Genma — acaso quieres morir?

— Qué haces hija?! — preguntó Soun. Sus piernas le temblaban, y lo paralizaban, impidiendo que vaya hacia ella.

— Hermana — murmuró Kasumi visiblemente preocupada.

— Tendrán que matarme, solo así podrán recuperar esta katana — sentenció Akane.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo.

Por cierto, ya nos estamos acercando al final.

Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos cordiales a todos!

Les dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: enfrentamiento en la fortaleza de la montaña.  
**

Una reunión inusual tenía lugar en el patio de los Tendo. Nodoka suplicaba por la vida de su hijo a unos extraños seres llamados guardianes, pero éstos, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la señora decidieron marcharse y cumplir con lo que su maestro Shoda les había encomendado. Necesitaban la katana de Nodoka para ir hasta donde Ranma, pero justo cuando pretendían tomarla, inesperadamente Akane les arrebató aquella katana. Uno de ellos iba a atacarla con energía, pero otro se lo impidió, y trató de dialogar con la chica:

— Suficiente mujer, entréganosla!

— Jamás, jamás se las daré.

— No tiene caso Akane, no eres rival para ellos — le advirtió Genma — acaso quieres morir?

— Qué haces hija?! — preguntó Soun. Sus piernas le temblaban, y lo paralizaban, impidiendo que vaya hacia ella.

— Hermana — murmuró Kasumi visiblemente preocupada.

— Tendrán que matarme, solo así podrán recuperar esta katana — sentenció Akane —ahora díganme! dónde está Ranma?

Ninguno de ellos le contestó. El guardián que había impedido que el otro la atacara, levantó su mano y casi al instante la katana se desprendió de las manos de Akane y fue hasta donde él. Mirando a la joven, le contestó:

— Él está en un lugar que no consta en ningún mapa, un lugar al que solo se puede llegar por medio de la teletransportación.

— Altoooo! — gritó Akane, pero fue inútil. Los tres guardianes sujetaron la katana y desaparecieron. Al ver esto, Nodoka lloró con más fuerza todavía, y entre sollozos le dijo a su esposo:

— Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo... lo hemos perdido para siempre!

Genma no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

— A dónde? A dónde fueron?! — exclamó Akane mirando hacia todos lados.

— Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlos! — le recriminó la chica a Genma.

Nodoka la regresó a ver. Su mirada se ensombreció y su rostro adquirió una expresión seria:

— Vete con tu noviecito y deja de fingir interés por mi hijo.

Apenas lo dijo, la señora se marchó de allí, rumbo a su cuarto. Genma la siguió, pero Akane lo detuvo:

— Espere! Qué es lo que está pasando?

El padre de Ranma se volvió hacia ella y la miró con expresión consternada.

— Dígame! Se que usted sabe algo más! Dígamelo! — se lo exigió Akane.

— No tiene caso... ya es demasiado tarde — dijo Genma.

— Hable de una vez! — La chica lo miró suplicante. Tenía la esperanza de que el padre de Ranma supiera algo con lo que pudieran salvar a su amado, llegar al menos hasta donde se encontraba.

— Esto ocurrió años atrás, poco después de que Nodoka dio a luz — aclaró Genma.

**&— — — — — — —**

— No es hermoso? — comentó Nodoka acariciando con ternura al pequeño Ranma. Genma iba a contestarle, cuando notó algo raro en el cuerpo de su hijo.

— Qué es eso? — preguntó Genma, al ver un punto luminoso en el pecho del bebé.

— No se! Qué podrá ser? — dijo Nodoka con mucha preocupación.

Súbitamente, aquella luz se desprendió del cuerpo del bebé y se expandió iluminando todo la habitación, cegándolos por unos instantes. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, vieron con sorpresa que frente a ellos, se encontraba flotando en el aire un sujeto de cuerpo transparente. Vestía con armadura blanca y capa azul. Nodoka y Genma se quedaron sin palabras, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

— No puedo malgastar mi energía, así que escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir — manifestó aquel hombre— ya que no lo repetiré.

Los padres de Ranma aún seguían sin poder hablar, así que solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Al ver eso, el fantasma intervino nuevamente:

— Mi nombre es Shoda, y lo que voy a contarles, pasó hace mucho tiempo. No hace cuatrocientos o quinientos años, sino hace ya más de tres mil años. Eran malos tiempos. La gente estaba hambrienta y enferma, había muchas guerras y otras cosas malas. Pero lo peor de todo era que en esa época había demonios en el mundo. Algunos eran pequeños y molestos, y solo herían a los animales. Sin embargo, también habían otros mucho peores que esos, demonios que se escondían en el cuerpo de las personas y las hacían enfermar o enloquecer. Habían demonios como grandes bestias que capturaban hombres y se los comían vivos. De entre todos esos, un demonio destacaba, su nombre era Hubaku, conocido como la oscuridad devoradora.

En aquel entonces, para fortuna de la raza humana, unos viajeros provenientes de las estrellas, guiados por su líder, Tybraheus, llegaron hasta aquí para vigilar el mundo de los humanos. Vieron que los demonios se burlaban de nosotros y nos mataban y se comían nuestros cuerpos, así que decidieron ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra libertad y a cambiar el mundo, para que fuera un lugar agradable para los humanos...Tybraheus y los demás viajeros, reunieron a 10 hombres, los más fuertes y valientes y los entrenaron. Les enseñaron todo lo que sabían. Y cuando estuvieron listos, salieron y se dispersaron por el mundo para traer la paz y liberar a la humanidad de los demonios. Pasaron siete años recorriendo el mundo entero. Echaron a los demonios que nos atormentaban, a todos, excepto a uno: Hubaku. Este demonio fue el rival más fuerte que tuvieron que enfrentar. La pelea duró siete dias, pero al final fue derrotado. Tybraheus atrapó a Hubaku. Se abalanzó sobre el demonio y lo golpeó con su técnica más poderosa: el dragón de 6 espíritus. Su cuerpo se hizo pedazos, los cuales quedaron esparcidos por el campo de batalla.

Pero Tybraheus sabía que matar a Hubaku no era fácil. Ninguna espada ni ningún golpe o técnica podían matarlo, ninguna celda podía retenerlo. Junto a sus alumnos humanos y a sus compañeros que vinieron con él desde las estrellas, trabajaron sin descanso durante toda la noche. Forjaron una enorme fortaleza dentro de una montaña en el lugar más escondido y recóndito de este planeta. Allí sellaron el cuerpo del malvado...Una vez que nos liberó de los demonios, Tybraheus se marchó con sus compañeros, pero antes de irse, dejó el conocimiento de su raza plasmado en el Libro Estelar. Además dejó el poder para controlar los 6 espiritus en un niño, el hijo de uno de sus mejores guerreros. Todo eso por si alguna vez escapaba el malvado Hubaku, solo aquel niño sería capaz de detenerlo... Ese muchacho, fue llamado Itami. Con el pasar del tiempo, creció, pero se convirtió en un ser maligno. Quería usar ese poder para someter al mundo a su voluntad. Por fortuna, yo me di cuenta de sus intenciones, así que para evitar que eso sucediera, le arrebaté dicho poder, lo convertí en una célula, y antes de morir, sellé parte de mi energía en ella, para luego enviarla al futuro, lejos del alcance de Itami, y dársela a otra persona.

— Entonces nuestro hijo tiene ese poder ahora? — preguntó Nodoka, abrumada por todo lo que les había contado Shoda.

— Así es, por eso estoy aquí...ustedes como padres de este niño deben prometerme que lo convertirán en un hombre de bien.

— Así lo haremos, no necesitas que te lo juremos, es nuestro deber criarlo y guiarlo por el buen camino — señaló Genma.

— Será un hombre entre hombres — agregó Nodoka.

— Además, déjenme decirles que es probable que en el futuro, alguien intente arrebatarle ese poder.

— Nosotros lo protegeremos — dijo Genma.

Shoda juntó las palmas de sus manos durante unos segundos. En ese momento, frente a él, apareció una katana.

— Si su hijo, Ranma, no se convierte en un hombre de bien, o si Itami lo encuentra, esta katana brillará emitiendo una luz blanca como la de la luna..si eso sucede deben clavarla inmediatamente en el suelo.

— Y qué pasará cuando clavemos la katana? — preguntó Genma intrigado.

— Solo les diré que nunca más volverán a ver a su hijo — dijo Shoda, sin ánimos de querer explicarles o darles más detalles.

— Por qué?! — exclamó Nodoka muy preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Genma también se molestó mucho, así que le dijo:

— Cómo te atreves a...

Pero de inmediato Shoda lo interrumpió: — Si aceptan esta responsabilidad, tomen la katana.

—Y si no lo hacemos? — preguntó Genma en tono desafiante.

—Le buscaré otros padres al niño — contestó Shoda, con voz firme. El padre de Ranma tragó saliva.

**—** Lo acepto — afirmó Nodoka con decisión — estoy segura de que mi hijo se convertirá en una persona honorable.

**—** Y muy fuerte— agregó Genma — además, soy un especialista en escapar, así que no importa quien o cuantos vengan por Ranma.**  
**

Tanto Genma como Nodoka, lo dijeron de corazón, en ese momento estaban convencidos de que podrían protegerlo. Nunca imaginaron que un día las cosas se complicarían tanto.

— Veo que están decididos — dijo Shoda — bien, no olviden que tengo su palabra y que yo he sellado parte de mi energía en Ranma, así que desde allí, vigilaré que cumplan con su deber.

**— — — — — — —&**

— Y desde entonces, no lo habíamos vuelto a ver...hasta hoy— dijo Genma— Eso es todo lo que se...Este siempre fue el destino de Ranma...me siento impotente, pero por más que quiera, no puedo cambiar esta realidad.

Dicho eso, se fue rápido a su cuarto. Estaba muy preocupado por su esposa.

— No puede ser — dijo Akane en un hilo de voz. La chica se sumió en la más grande desesperación y angustia.

— Dónde? Dónde estás? —se dijo Akane. Tomó aire y gritó —dónde estás?... Ranmaaaaaaaaa!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se puso a gritar y a llorar de forma desconsolada. Se sentía tan impotente. Cerró la mano en torno al anillo.

Acaso, eso era lo último que tendría de Ranma? se preguntaba.

— Vamos adentro, hija — le pidió Soun.

— Déjenme sola — dijo Akane.

Nabiki y Kasumi trataron de calmarla, pero todo fue inútil, seguía inconsolable.

No querían dejarla sola. Sabían lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser en esos casos, no podían arriesgarse a que cometiera alguna locura.

Akane cerró los ojos y repasó aquel día que había tenido lugar hacía tres semanas, cuando habló con Reiko. En su mente se recriminaba: cómo pude ser tan tonta? Por qué creí en lo que me dijo Reiko? Se sentía culpable, miserable, como la peor basura. Cómo pudo creer en las mentiras de esa mujer? Debido a eso, había abandonado a Ranma y sin saberlo, prácticamente lo había dejado morir. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de que la había protegido y la había cuidado, ella le había dado la espalda, a él y al amor que nunca había dejado de sentir por Ranma. Mientras ella se divertía con su nuevo novio, Ranma en cambio estaba solo a merced de su cruel destino. Pensar en eso la hacía querer morirse en ese preciso instante.

De repente, algo cambió en el ambiente. Un silencio artificial se apoderó de aquel sitio. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pues la chica solo podía escuchar sus sollozos. Ya no escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas ni la de su padre. Cuando levantó la vista, y se secó las lágrimas, pudo ver que Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi se habían quedado inmóviles.

— Qúe está pasando? — se preguntó Akane totalmente desconcertada. Tampoco se escuchaba el ruido que venía desde afuera, proveniente de los autos. Lentamente se acercó hasta Kasumi, luego a Nabiki, después a su padre, a cada uno los llamó, pero no le contestaron. Solo permanecían inmóviles, completamente quietos como si estuviesen paralizados.

— Tendo Akane.

La chica se volvió hacia donde provenía esa voz. Era Hiroshi quien la había llamado por su nombre, y que además había detenido el tiempo para todos, excepto para ella.

—Llorar no solucionará nada — dijo Hiroshi.

Ella estaba consciente de eso. Ni todas las lágrimas del mundo lo traerían de vuelta. Pero qué más podía hacer? Ranma ya no estaba con ella. Solo le quedaba morir para poder reunirse con él.

— Yo se dónde se encuentra! Aún puedes salvarlos, a Ranma y a tu amigo Ryoga.

— De qué hablas? — dijo Akane sin comprender lo que Hiroshi le trataba de decir.

— No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, así que seré breve... escucha con atención, Itami poseyó a Ryoga con el fin de recuperar su fuerza y de esa manera poder quitarle el cuerpo a Ranma...justo ahora está tratando de hacerlo, sin embargo, aún podemos salvarlo...a diferencia de los guardianes, yo se como interrumpir esa técnica sin tener que matar a Ranma— señaló Hiroshi —pero necesito tu ayuda... qué dices? Lo harás?

— Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, por supuesto que ayudaré, haré lo que sea con tal de salvarlo! — contestó Akane.

— Bien, toma mi mano, entonces — le dijo Hiroshi.

De inmediato desaparecieron de ahí, y apenas lo hicieron, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, el tiempo continuó avanzando como siempre.

— Akane? — preguntó Soun muy desconcertado. Hace un segundo la joven estaba frente a él, llorando de forma desconsolada, y ahora simplemente ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

— A dónde habrá ido? — se preguntaron Kasumi y Nabiki.

Mientras, Hiroshi y Akane aparecían en medio de lo que parecía una espesa selva.

—Dónde estamos? — dijo Akane mirando a su alrededor.

— Cerca de dónde se encuentran tus amigos — le aseguró Hiroshi.

— Miren! Es la chica problemática.

Akane y Hiroshi se giraron. Tras de ellos, se encontraban los guardianes. La joven los miró con desprecio.

— Y bien, cuál es tu plan? — le preguntó uno de ellos a Hiroshi.

— Como les dije antes, y como seguramente lo habrán comprobado, no es posible avanzar más allá de este punto — dijo Hiroshi — Itami levantó una barrera que ni siquiera se puede pasar usando la teletransportación...sin embargo, yo construí una ruta secreta por la cual podremos llegar hasta una de las entradas que tiene la fortaleza... creo que en el fondo, siempre desconfié de Itami...por eso creé esa camino, por si alguna vez...

— Y qué esperas para mostrarnos el camino?!— lo interrumpió uno de los guardianes.

— Un momento! Antes, tendrán que prometer que van a seguir mi plan— exigió Hiroshi.

— Depende de cual sea tu plan — dijo otro.

Hiroshi tomó la mano de Akane, y le colocó en la muñeca un enorme brazalete dorado. Luego acotó:

— Como dije, no es necesario sacrificar mas vidas, ya que yo conozco la forma de interrumpir la técnica de Itami...así que apenas lo haga, esta chica usará este brazalete para transportar a Ranma de vuelta a Tokyo...lo importante es alejarlo del alcance de Itami...el resto de nosotros nos quedaremos a hacerle frente — explicó Hiroshi

— No perdamos más tiempo, vámonos ya! — expresó Akane.

—Iremos por allí — dijo Hiroshi, quien señaló con su mano el inicio de un largo camino natural cuyo extremo opuesto lentamente se perdía entre una abundante y espesa vegetación. Tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la fortaleza. A medida que avanzaba, Akane sentía una extraña ola de terror. Cómo estará? Lo habrá lastimado? Llegaremos a tiempo? se preguntaba Akane llena de angustia y miedo de tan solo imaginar lo que sucedería si Itami lograba lo que pretendía.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la fortaleza, caminaron siguiendo a Hiroshi, quien los guió hasta una enorme habitación, ubicada en el centro de dicha fortaleza. Allí se detuvieron, y les obligó a esconderse detrás de un muro. Akane ladeó un poco la cabeza y pudo divisar lo que sucedia en aquel sitio:

Ranma estaba suspendido en el aire, verticalmente frente a Itami. Éste tenía levantada una mano hacia el joven, con la cual ejercía una fuerza sobre Ranma, quien arrojaba por su boca un vapor blanco, que apenas salía se dispersaba y desaparecía.

— Ranma — susurró la chica — qué le está haciendo?

— Está extrayendo su energía espiritual..aún falta mucho, pero si lo consigue, se romperá el vínculo entre cuerpo y espíritu y Ranma morirá... escucha bien Akane — dijo Hiroshi — cuando te lo diga, deberás tomar a Ranma y sacarlo de la fortaleza, lo llevarás justo al punto donde aparecimos, es decir fuera de la barrera que protege este sitio, solo ahí podrás usar el brazalete que te di, ya que aquí dentro, no se puede detener el tiempo ni teletransportarse a ningún lado.

— Entiendo, pero... y qué hay de Ryoga? — inquirió Akane.

— Con esto sellaremos el espíritu de Itami en otra dimensión, liberando a tu amigo — dijo uno de los guardianes, tomado en su mano un artefacto extraño que colgaba de su cuello.

— Bien, vamos!... excepto tu Akane, yo te diré cuando deberás intervenir, hasta entonces mantente oculta..— señaló Hiroshi, luego dijo — vamos guardianes!

— Desde cuando él es quien de las órdenes? — dijo uno de ellos.

— No importa, en tanto podamos detener al demente de Itami — contestó otro.

Hiroshi fue el primero en llegar hasta donde estaban Ranma e Itami. Corrió hacia el joven Saotome y golpeó un punto en su cabeza. Al instante. El vapor blanco dejó de salir y Ranma cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—Ranma... —dijo ahogando un grito. La chica comprendió su error. Por poco y delataba su presencia. No podía hacerlo, mientras Hiroshi no le diera la señal para que interviniera. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Mientras ella se pegaba aún más a la pared. Se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Contó los latidos de su corazón… diez, once, doce…

— LLegas antes de lo que tenía previsto — dijo Itami. Estaba un poco molesto, pero no parecía frustrado porque su técnica fue interrumpida. Esto le pareció muy extraño a Hiroshi.

— Bien, no importa, yo también tendré que adelantar las cosas — agregó Itami quien puso una expresión diabólica en su rostro. Alzó su mano izquierda y cerró violentamente el puño.

Inesperadamente Hiroshi empezó a convulsionar. Cayó duramente contra el suelo, su cuerpo sufría fuertes temblores que lo sacudían con violencia. Los guardianes se acercaron para socorrerlo ignorando el peligro que los aguardaba. La sorpresa los invadió cuando vieron que de la boca, nariz y orejas de Hiroshi empezaba a salir una densa nube de partículas de color naranja. No tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar y alejarse, todo ocurrió muy rápido, y al instante se vieron envueltos por aquel polvo extraño que se movía como si estuviese con vida.

Solo uno de los guardianes pudo escapar y tuvo que ser testigo de la muerte de los demás, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos. Akane tenía los ojos desorbitados en un gesto de terror. Percibía que la sangre huía de su corazón, los oídos le zumbaban, pero aún así podía oír los bramidos y gritos de dolor de los guardianes.

A medida que eran devorados por ese endemoniado polvo, se intensificaba la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Itami.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, todo se calmó en aquel sitio. Cuando aquella nube de polvo desapareció, ya no estaban los guardianes, ni Hiroshi. No quedaba rastro alguno de ellos.

— No puede ser...tu...maldito, qué rayos les hiciste?! — le reclamó el único guardián que sobrevivió.

— Sellé en el interior del cuerpo de ese traidor, una pequeña parte de la energía de Hubaku. Así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, rompí el sello, liberándola. Al entrar en contacto con la materia, la destruye, reduciéndola a partículas. Lo mismo ocurrirá contigo, solo es cuestión de tiempo...tardará un poco más, ya que la cantidad que entró en contacto contigo fue menor comparada con la de ese trío de idiotas que acaban de morir.

— eres un infeliz demente, como te atreviste a vulnerar el sello de Hubaku y extraer parte de su energía! No sabes lo que habrías causado si hubieses liberado a ese terrible demonio... acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus actos? — le reclamó el guardián.

Itami solo sonrió de forma siniestra.

— Juro que pagarás por lo que hiciste!

— Si, cómo no — se burló Itami.

Debo actuar rápido, él se encuentra bastante debilitado y a mi no me queda mucho tiempo, usaré esto para enviarlo a la dimensión del caos y atraparlo allí definitivamente: se dijo el guardián, mientras miraba un extraño artefacto, de color dorado (con aspecto similar al de una brújula) que colgaba de su cuello. En una de sus manos empuñó su espada, mientras, con la otra mano, tomó el báculo que llevaba en su espalda.

— Es tu turno... mujer! — gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba su espada directo al pecho de Itami y a la vez arrojaba su báculo al aire, el cual quedó girando, suspendido un par de metros sobre el suelo.

Ayudándose en la pared para darse impulso, Akane corrió a toda velocidad, dio un gran salto y colocándose a la altura del báculo, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Itami. Éste, echó su cabeza hacia un costado para eludir la espada. Enseguida, interceptó al báculo con la palma de su mano, y luego la cerró para sujetarlo de un extremo. Mientras Itami hacía eso, el guardián ya se encontraba detrás de él, y empuñando la espada nuevamente, quiso atravezarle con ella, pero Itami lo desarmó fácilmente con ayuda del báculo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Akane le lanzaba un puñetazo directo al rostro. Milímetros antes de que lo impactara, consiguió desviar el golpe con su antebrazo. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, el guardián tomó el artefacto que colgaba de su cuello y justo cuando iba a presionar un botón, Itami giró hacia él, y con el extremo opuesto del báculo, jaló aquel artefacto arrancándolo del cuello del guardián, para luego tomarlo con su mano. Al mismo tiempo, esquivaba otro golpe de Akane, saltando ligeramente hacia un costado, haciendo que ella pasara de largo, sin tocarlo. Y una vez que tuvo su espalda, la empujó contra el guardián. Ambos chocaron de frente y cayeron.

Itami los apuntó con aquella extraña brújula que le arrebató al guardián, y presionó uno de los botones. Inmediatamente sobre ellos se abrió una especie de portal (un vórtice en forma de espiral), el cual empezó a ejercer una poderosa fuerza de atracción. Akane y el guardián fueron jalados hacia aquel vórtice.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Qué les pareció?

Nos vemos la próxima semana! Cuídense mucho!


End file.
